el comienzo
by angel-demoniaca
Summary: Será el padre de tus hijos... isabella swan, la señora del valle -un viejo título de la pequeña aristocracia escocesa-, queda desconcertada al recibir esta predicción. ¿Cómo puede ella casarse con edward cullen, un autoritario caballero con reputación escandalosa? Más asombroso todavía resulta el testamento de su tutor, que decreta que ella y edward han de casa en una semana
1. Chapter 1

Esta es una nueva historia espero que les guste e intentare actualizar lo más seguido posibles

Esta es una historia única que no es mía y los personajes tampoco yo solo hago una especie de actualización de esta historia

La historia es de S.L. y los personajes es de stephenie meyer

Prolongo

«Será el padre de tus hijos... » Isabella swan, la señora del valle -un viejo título de la pequeña aristocracia escocesa-, queda desconcertada al recibir esta predicción. ¿Cómo puede ella casarse con Edward cullen, un autoritario caballero con reputación escandalosa? Más asombroso todavía resulta el testamento de su tutor, que decreta que ella y Edward han de casarse en el plazo de una semana. Aunque no puede negar que a pesar de todo se siente muy atraída por él, no quiere renunciar a su independencia, por lo que urde un plan para conseguir lo que necesita sin tener que pronunciar los votos nupciales. Edward se queda igual de atónito ante la disposición testamentaria. El matrimonio nunca ha entrado en sus planes aunque quizás domesticar a la señora del valle sea justo el desafío que necesita...

Capitulo 1

1 de diciembre de 1819

Casphairn Manor,

Valle de Casphairn Galloway Hills,

Escocia.

Jamás había tenido una visión semejante. Unos ojos verdes —verdes, verdes— como las esmeralda, verdes como los arboles que moteaban los campos del valle. Era la mirada de un pensador, clarividente aunque concentrada. O la de un guerrero. Bella despertó, casi sorprendida de encontrarse sola. Desde las profundidad des de la enorme cama observó el entorno familiar, las gruesas cortinas de terciopelo que envolvían la cama a medias y también las de las ventanas, más allá de las cuales el viento murmuraba cuentos del invierno que se avecinaba a quienquiera que aún estuviese despierto. En la chimenea relucían los brasas, derramando su resplandor sobre la lustrosa madera, el brillo suave del suelo y los tonos más claros de la silla y el tocador.

Era noche cerrada, la hora en que un día da paso al siguiente. Todo era de una normalidad tranquilizadora; nada había cambiado. Sin embargo, sí que lo había hecho. Con el corazón latiéndole despacio, bella se arrebujó bajo las mantas y meditó sobre la visión que la había asaltado... la visión de la cara de un hombre. Los detalles permanecían grabados en su memoria, junto con la convicción de que aquel hombre significaría algo que incidiría en su vida de forma trascendental. Quizá fuera el mismo que «la Señora» había escogido para ella. Aquel pensamiento la sobresaltó. Después de todo, tenía veintidós años, una edad en la que las jovencitas ya no invitaban a los amantes a sus camas, cuando tal vez habría podido interpretar su papel en aquel rito interminable. No es que se lamentara de cómo había sido su vida, lo cual no importaba, porque de hecho su camino había sido establecido desde el instante mismo de su nacimiento. Ella era «la Señora del valle». El título, una tradición local, era suyo y sólo suyo; ninguna otra podía reclamarlo.

Como hija única, a la muerte de sus padres había heredado Casphairn Manor junto con el valle y las responsabilidades inherentes. Con su madre —que antes que bella había heredado de la suya la casa solariega, las tierras y la posición— habían pasado lo mismo. Todas sus antepasadas directas habían sido «la Señora del valle». Arrebujada en el cálido edredón de plumas, bella sonrió. Eran pocos los extraños que entendían el significado exacto de su título. Algunos pensaban que era bruja..., algo que incluso había utilizado para espantar a algún aspirante a pretendiente. Tanto la Iglesia como el Estado sentían poca devoción por las brujas, pero el aislamiento del valle la mantenía a salvo; sí, pocos conocían su existencia, y nadie cuestionaba la autoridad de Bella o la doctrina de la que brotaba. No obstante, todos los habitantes del valle sabían quién era Bella y lo que implicaba su posición. Con unas raíces hundidas en el fértil suelo durante generaciones, sus aparceros (todos ellos habitantes y trabajadores del valle) veían a «su Señora» como a la representante local de la mismísima Señora que, más vieja que el tiempo, era el espíritu de la tierra que los mantenía y guardiana de su pasado y su futuro. Todos, cada uno a su manera, rendían tributo a la Señora, confiando con absoluta e incondicional seguridad en su representante terrenal para que los cuidara a ellos y al valle. Guardar, proteger, criar, alimentar y curar... Esos eran los principios de la Señora, las únicas directrices que seguía Bella y a las cuales consagraría, infatigable, su vida. Al igual que su madre, su abuela y su bisabuela antes que ella. Vivía la vida con sencillez, de acuerdo con los dictados de la Señora, lo que en general resultaba una tarea sencilla. Excepto en un cometido. Dirigió la mirada hacia el pergamino desplegado sobre el tocador. Un abogado de Perth le había escrito para informarla de la muerte de su tutor, Seamos McEnery, y ofrecerle asistir a McEnery House para la lectura del testamento. McEnery House se erguía sobre una inhóspita ladera de los Trossachs, al noroeste de Perth; estaba muy presente en su memoria: era el único lugar fuera del valle en el que había permanecido más de un día. Cuando seis años atrás, sus padres murieron, de acuerdo con la costumbre, Seamus, el primo de su padre, se había convertido en su tutor legal. Era un hombre duro y frío, que había insistido en que Bella aceptara McEnery House como residencia, de manera que le resultara más fácil encontrarle un pretendiente. Aquel hombre inflexible tenía el puño bien cerrado sobre la bolsa de su dinero, por lo que Catriona se había visto obligada a obedecer. Así pues, dejó el valle y se fue al norte para encontrarse con Seamos

Fue a batallar con Seamos... por su herencia, su independencia, por su derecho inalienable a permanecer como Señora del valle, a residir en Casphairn Manor y acidar de su gente. Tres dramáticas semanas de confusión más tarde, había regresado al valle; Seamos no había vuelto a hablar de pretendientes ni de la vocación de Bella, que casi tenía la certeza de que su tutor no había vuelto a pronunciar el nombre de la Señora en vano. Ahora, Seamos, el diablo al que había derrotado, estaba muerto. Su hijo mayor, Jaime, le sucedería. Bella lo conocía; al igual que todos los hijos de Seamos, eran hombre amable y pusilánime. Jaime no era Seamos. Al meditar sobre la mejor respuesta posible a la petición del abogado, había sentido un fuerte impulso de contestar sugiriendo que, una vez que fuera leído el testamento y se designara formalmente a Jaime como su tutor, éste pasara a visitarla allí, a la casa solariega. Aunque no preveía ninguna dificultad en el trato con Jaime, prefería negociar desde una posición ventajosa. El valle era su hogar; y entre sus brazos, ella la reina suprema. Sin embargo...Volvió a concentrarse en el pergamino. Al cabo, las líneas se difuminaron... y, una vez más, la visión apareció en su mente. La estudió durante un minuto. Vio lacara con nitidez... la poderosa nariz patriarcal, la barbilla obstinadamente cuadrada, la angulosidad y dureza de los rasgos labrados en piedra. Un mechón de pelo cobrizo le caía en la frente; los penetrantes ojos verdes se hundían bajo unas cejas cobrizas, enmarcados por unas pestañas negras. Los labios, contenidos en una línea recta e inflexible, le dijeron poco... De hecho, aquél era su resumen de la cara del hombre... cuyo rostro pretendía ocultar los pensamientos y las emociones a los observadores ocasionales. Ella no era una observadora ocasional. El presentimiento — ¡no!, la certeza— den contacto futuro se le impuso. Concentró su mente y se deslizó por debajo de las defensas del hombre, por detrás de su aspecto reservado, y abrió sus sentidos con cautela. Anhelante (ardiente, voraz), un impulso acechante y animal la rozó, acariciándola con dedos de fuego. Más allá, en las sombras más profundas, yacía... la inquietud. Un profundo sentimiento de ir a la deriva, sin timón, por el mar de la vida.

Bella parpadeó y se retiró a su aposento. Entonces vio la carta, todavía sobre el escritorio. Hizo una mueca. Era una experta en interpretar los mensajes de la Señora... y éste era obvio. Debía ir a McEnery House. En algún momento allí conocería a ese hombre reservado, ávido e inquieto, de rostro pétreo y ojos de guerrero. Un guerrero perdido... Un guerrero sin causa. Bella frunció el entrecejo y se arrebujó aún más en las mantas. Cuando vio aquella cara por primera vez en lo más hondo de su ser, había sentido que finalmente la Señora le enviaba un consorte, alguien que permanecería a su lado, que compartiría la tarea de la protección del valle..., el mismo que la llevaría a su cama. Por fin. Sin embargo, ahora...«Su cara es demasiado enérgica. Demasiado enérgica.»Como Señora del valle, era imprescindible que fuera la pareja dominante en el matrimonio, como su madre lo había sido en el suyo. Estaba escrito en piedra que ningún hombre podría dominarla. Un marido arrogante y dominante no era para ella... Eso jamás ocurriría, lo que en este caso era una pena. Una verdadera decepción. No tardó en reconocer el origen de la inquietud del hombre (la de aquel que carece de una meta), pero Bella no había conocido nada igual a la avidez que merodeaba en su interior. Una fuerza tangible, viva, que se había dilatado y la había tocado, obligándola a saciarla. Un impulso de aliviarlo, de llevarlo hasta el fin. De...

Era incapaz de encontrar las palabras, pero no podía negar un sentimiento de excitación, de atrevimiento, de desafío. Nada de aquello solía estar presente en sus quehaceres diarios. Pero por otro lado, ¿acaso no sería simplemente que sus instintos de curandera la incitaban? Bella soltó una exclamación de incredulidad. «Quienquiera que sea, no puede ser el que la Señora me tiene reservado... No, comuna cara como ésa.»¿Le enviaba la Señora un hombre herido, un caso perdido para que lo cuidara? Los ojos del hombre, aquellos rasgos de afilada dureza, no parecían los de un lisiado. No importaba; ella tenía instrucciones. Iría a las Highlands, a McEnery House, y vería qué —o mejor, quién— se cruzaba en su camino. Con otra exclamación de incredulidad, Bella se abrigó un poco más bajo las mantas. Poniéndose de costado, cerró los ojos y deseó que su mente se alejara una vez más en pos de la cara del extraño.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

5 de diciembre de 1819 Keltybum

los TrossachsLas Highlands de Escocia

— ¿Tomará algo más, señor?

En la mente de Edward cullen se formó una ingeniosa disposición de elegantes núbiles extremidades femeninas desnudas. El posadero había terminado de limpiarlos restos de la cena... Las extremidades femeninas satisfarían aquel apetito todavía no mitigado, pero...

Edward meneó la cabeza. No es que temiera escandalizar a su ceremonioso ayuda de cámara, seth, que permanecía de pie, erguido como un palo. Tras ocho años en su empleo, Seth estaba curado de espanto. Sin embargo, Edward no era mago, y tenía la firme convicción de que serían necesarios poderes mágicos para encontrar algo satisfactorio que llevarse a los brazos en Keltybum.

Habían llegado al poblado cuando las últimas luces abandonaban el cielo plomizo; la noche había caído con rapidez como una mortaja negra. La espesa niebla que había bajado desde las montañas oscureciendo el estrecho y sinuoso camino quelas llevaba desde Keltyhead a su destino, había convertido en atractiva la propuesta de pasar la noche en la dudosa comodidad de la posada de las Armas de Keltybum.

Además, deseaba que la primera visión de la última morada de su madre se produjera a la luz del día, y antes de abandonar Keltybum había una cosa que deseaba hacer.

Edward se estremeció. —Me retiraré pronto. Vete a la cama. No te necesitaré más por esta noche. —Seth dudó, Edward sabía que se preguntaba quién iba a cepillar y colgar la levita, quién iba a ocuparse de sus botas. Suspiró—. Vete a la cama, Seth.

—Muy bien, señor. Pero desearía que siguiéramos camino hacia McEnery House—dijo Seth sin dar su brazo a torcer—. Al menos, allí podría confiar en los limpiabotas.

—Da las gracias de que estemos aquí —le aconsejó Edward— y que no nos saliéramos del camino o quedáramos atrapados en un ventisquero en mitad de esa condenada montaña.

Seth se sorbió las narices de manera elocuente. Claro indicio de que pensaba que quedarse atascados en la nieve era preferible a un betún negro de mala calidad. Por fin su imponente humanidad se alejó sin rechistar por las sombrías profundidades de la posada.

Con una leve sonrisa, Edward acercó las piernas al fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea. Cualquiera que fuese el estado del betún negro de la posada, el patrón no había escatimado esfuerzos en hacerla confortable. Edward no había visto ningún otro huésped, pero en un lugar tan apartado y tranquilo no era de extrañar.

Las llamas brillaban. Fijó la mirada en ellas... y se preguntó, no por primera vez, si esa expedición a las Highlands, causada por el aburrimiento y un temor muy concreto, habría sido un tanto precipitada. Pero los espectáculos londinenses estaban trasnochados; los cuerpos perfumados, tan fáciles de conseguir (demasiado incluso), ya no le deparaban ningún placer. Aunque el deseo y la lujuria seguían allí, se había vuelto demasiado remilgado, exigente, aún más de lo que ya había sido.

De una mujer deseaba algo más que su cuerpo y unos pocos momentos dedica.

Puso ceño y relajó los hombros, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos. Era una carta lo que le había llevado hasta allí, la del albacea testamentario de SeamusMcEnery —el marido de su madre, muerta hacía ya tiempo—, que había abandonado este mundo hacía poco. La escueta misiva legal le citaba a la lectura del testamento, que tendría lugar al cabo de dos días en McEnery House. Si deseaba reclamar un legado que le había dejado su madre, y que al parecer Seamos había ocultado durante casi treinta y seis años, debía acudir en persona.

Por lo poco que sabía del último marido de su madre, aquello era propio deseamos McEnery. Había sido un déspota, astuto, exaltado, decidido, estricto, enérgico y desenvuelto. Sin embargo, casi con absoluta seguridad, era la razón duque él hubiera nacido. Su madre no había sido feliz en su matrimonio con aquel hombre. El padre de Edward, Carlisle cullen, quinto duque de St. swan, enviado a McEnery House para sofocar el ardor político de Seamos, se había apiadado de su madre y la había hecho todo lo feliz que pudo.

De su amor había nacido Edward. La historia era tan vieja —treinta años, para ser exactos— que ya no le provocaba ningún sentimiento, a excepción de un lejano pesar por la madre que en realidad no había llegado a conocer. Ella había muerto de fiebres pocos meses después del nacimiento de Edward. Seamos le había enviado de inmediato a los Cullen, el gesto más misericordioso que podría haber hecho. Éstos le habían reclamado, criándolo como a uno de los suyos, pues en todos los aspectos importantes así era. Los Cullen engendraban purasangres, especialmente varones. Y sin duda era un Cullen hasta la médula.

Ésa era otra de las razones de que hubiera abandonado Londres. El único acontecimiento social de importancia que se estaba perdiendo era el tardío desayuno nupcial de su primo Sam, una oportunidad que había considerado con recelo. No estaba ciego... y había visto el incesante brillo que resplandecía en los ojos de las Cullen más mayores. Como el caso de Esme, la duquesa viuda y su muy amada madrastra, y eso por no citar a su legión de tías. De haber acudido a la celebración de Sam y Emily, no le habrían quitado ojo de encima. Todavía no estaba lo bastante aburrido, lo bastante inquieto, para ofrecerse como pasto de las maquinaciones matrimoniales de las mayores. Todavía no.

Se conocía bien, acaso demasiado bien. No era un hombre impulsivo. Le gustaba su vida, bien ordenada, predecible... y también le gustaba mantener el control. En su momento había visto la guerra, pero era un hombre de paz. Apasionado, amante del hogar.

La frase hizo surgir algunas imágenes en su cabeza... Sam y su nueva novia, su propio hermanastro, Emmet, y su duquesa, Rosalie, y el hijo de ambos. Edward reacomodó demasiado consciente de lo que su hermano y su primo tenían ahora. Lo que él mismo deseaba... y anhelaba. Después de todo, era un Cullen; empezaba a sospechar que aquellos enojosos pensamientos eran una vulnerabilidad heredada, arraigada. Se metían bajo la piel de un hombre y hacían de él alguien inquieto, insatisfecho... vulnerable.

Crujió un tablón. Edward levantó la vista y miró a través del arco hacia el pasillo que se abría más allá. De las sombras surgió una mujer. Envuelta en un insulso mantón, una anciana de rostro ajado lo miró directamente a los ojos. Estudió a Edward con rapidez; su mirada se tornó glacial. Edward reprimió una sonrisa burlona. Erguida, con el paso resuelto, la mujer se volvió y subió las escaleras.

Edward volvió a sentarse en la silla y sonrió. En aquella posada estaba a salvo de tentaciones.

Miró las llamas de nuevo y poco a poco su sonrisa se esfumó. Dio un respingo y luego se levantó y se acercó a la ventana empañada.

Frotó el cristal para desempañarlo y miró hacia fuera. Su mirada se encontró con un decorado de estrellas, la luz de la luna arrancaba destellos de la leve capa de nieve que cubría el suelo. De soslayo, entrecerrando los ojos, distinguió la iglesia. La iglesia presbiteriana escocesa. Edward vaciló y se irguió. Cogió el abrigo del perchero que había junto a la puerta y salió.

Escaleras arriba, Bella se hallaba sentada a una mesa pequeña de madera sobre cuya superficie desnuda sólo había un tazón de plata lleno de agua pura de manantial, de la que no apartaba la mirada. En la distancia, oyó a su dama de compañía, lean, caminar por el pasillo y entrar en el cuarto contiguo. Bella permaneció inmóvil, la mirada fija en el agua, totalmente absorta.

Y entonces se formó la imagen: los mismos rasgos poderosos, la misma mirada arrogante, el mismo halo de inquietud. No sondeó más, no se atrevía. La imagen era muy nítida... el hombre estaba cerca.

Respiró hondo, parpadeó y se apartó. Alguien llamó con los nudillos a la puerta. Luego lean entró y de inmediato se percató de lo que había estado haciendo Bella. Cerró la puerta a toda prisa.

— ¿Qué has visto?

Bella meneó la cabeza.

—Es confuso.

El rostro era aún más imperioso de lo que había imaginado. La esencia de su energía estaba presente, delineada para que la estudiara cualquiera. Aquel hombre no parecía tener ningún motivo para ocultar su carácter. Mostraba las señales abiertamente, con arrogancia, como si fuera un cacique.

Como un guerrero.

Bella frunció el entrecejo, pensando en aquella palabra. No necesitaba un guerrero, sino un caballero manso y sumiso, a ser posible enamoradizo, con el que pudiera casarse y así engendrar una heredera. Aquel hombre encajaba sólo en un aspecto: era indiscutiblemente varonil. Dudaba de que la Señora, la omnipresente, aceptara a ese hombre.

—Pero si no se trata de eso, ¿entonces qué es? —Apartó el tazón de plata, se inclinó sobre la mesa y apoyó la barbilla en la palma de la mano—. Tal vez estoy mezclando los mensajes. —No le había ocurrido nada igual desde que tenía catorce años—. ¿Habrá quizá dos?

— ¿Dos? —inquirió lean, acercándose a ella—. ¿Qué visión has tenido?

Bella meneó la cabeza. El problema era demasiado personal, demasiado delicado para revelarlo, aunque fuese a lean, su mentora desde que muriera su madre. No, antes debía descubrir la verdad del asunto por sí misma y comprenderlo del todo.

Fuera lo que fuese, se suponía que debía entenderlo.

—Es inútil. —Se levantó con decisión—. Debo consultar a la Señora directamente.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ahora? —lean la miró fijamente—. Fuera está helando.

—Sólo iré al círculo que hay al final del patio. No estaré mucho rato fuera. —Odiaba la incertidumbre, dudas del camino que debía seguir. Además, en esta ocasión la duda había traído consigo un inusitado nerviosismo, la promesa de un encuentro excitante y perturbador. Nada a lo que estuviera acostumbrada. Se cubrió con la capa e hizo un lazo con las cintas del cuello.

—Abajo hay un caballero. —Los ojos negros de lean centellearon—. Deberías evitarle.

— ¿Ah, sí? —Bella vaciló. ¿Sería posible que su hombre estuviera allí, bajo el mismo techo? La tensión que la atenazó fortaleció su decisión. Desató las cintas—.Me aseguraré que no me ve. Todo el pueblo me conoce de vista, al menos con este aspecto. —Se soltó el recogido, dejando que el pelo le cubriera los hombros—. Aquí no hay peligro.

Lean suspiró.

—Muy bien, pero no te entretengas. Supongo que cuando puedas me contarás de qué va todo esto.

Bella le sonrió desde la puerta.

—Te lo prometo. En cuanto lo averigüe.

En mitad de las escaleras vio al caballero, bajo, corpulento, vestido con suma pulcritud, que examinaba los boletines de noticias en el salón de la posada. Al igual que el cuerpo, tenía la cara rolliza; sin duda no era un guerrero. Bella se deslizó en silencio por el pasillo. Tardó un rato en abrir con sigilo la pesada puerta, todavía sin el pestillo echado.

Una vez en el exterior, se detuvo en el escalón de piedra. Aspiró el aire frío y vigorizante y sintió que se despejaba. Fortalecida, se cerró la capa y echó a andar, tratando de no resbalar sobre la nieve helada.

En el patio, al abrigo de una pared, Edward contemplaba la tumba de su madre. La inscripción de la lápida era escueta: «Lady Elizabeth McEnery, esposa de SeamusMcEnery, señor de Keltyhead.» Eso era todo. Ningún recuerdo cariñoso, ninguna mención al hijo bastardo que dejaba atrás.

La expresión de Edward se mantuvo impasible, hacía tiempo que había aceptado su condición. Tras ser abandonado en la puerta de su padre, Esme, la madre de Emmet, había sorprendido a todo el mundo reclamándolo como propio. Al hacerlo, le había proporcionado su sitio entre la alta sociedad... Nadie, incluso a esas alturas, se arriesgaría a contrariarla —ni al clan Cullen al completo—, insinuando que Edward no era quien ella afirmaba: el hijo legítimo de su padre. Hábil por instinto y vitalmente generosa, Esme le había garantizado su puesto en la élite de la sociedad, algo que Edward no había dejado de agradecerle desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

Sin embargo, la mujer cuyos huesos yacían bajo aquella fría piedra le había dado la vida... y no podía hacer nada para agradecérselo.

Excepto quizá... vivir la vida con intensidad.

Lo único que sabía de su madre se lo había contado su padre, cuando, con total inocencia, le había preguntado si la había amado. Carlisle, alborotándole el cabello, le había dicho: «Era una mujer preciosa y estaba muy sola... Merecía más delo que obtuvo de su matrimonio. —Tras una pausa, había añadido—: Sentí lástima por ella. —Edward lo había mirado. En el rostro de Carlisle creyó adivinar una débil sonrisa—. Sí la amé. Lamento que muriera, pero no puedo lamentar tu nacimiento.»

Comprendía los sentimientos de su padre. Después de todo era un Cullen hasta la médula. Familia, hijos, casa, hogar... Eso era lo que les importaba a los Cullen, la quinta esencia de los objetivos de los guerreros, lo que para ellos suponían las victorias supremas de la vida.

Permaneció de pie ante la tumba durante unos minutos largos y silenciosos, hasta que el frío acabó por atravesarle las botas. Suspiró y, tras una última y prolongada mirada, volvió sobre sus pasos.

¿Qué sería lo que le había dejado su madre? ¿Y por qué, después de haber escondido el legado durante todos esos años, Seamos le hacía volver ahora, después de su muerte? Edward rodeó la iglesia presbiteriana escocesa y siguió andando parsimoniosamente. El ruido de las pisadas se sumó al suave silbido de la brisa al atravesar las ramas cargadas de nieve. Al llegar al camino principal oyó otros pasos decididos que se acercaban desde más allá de la iglesia. Se detuvo y miró...

Una criatura de magia y claro de luna.

Una mujer, envuelta en una capa oscura que se mecía con el viento, con la cabeza descubierta. Sobre los hombros y bajándole por la espalda se desparrama bala más extraordinaria de las cabelleras, una melena abundante, sedosa y rizada, que brillaba con destellos chocolates a la luz de la luna: un faro contra los árboles invernales que se alzaban tras ella. Andaba con paso firme. Tenía la mirada baja, pero Richard habría jurado que la mujer no observaba sus pasos.

Avanzaba directamente hacia él. Edward no podía verle la cara ni el cuerpo que ocultaba la capa, pero su instinto rara vez le engañaba. Sus sentidos se agitaron, aguzándose, y se concentraron con fuerza... Un caso evidente de lujuria a primera vista. Arrugó los labios con picardía, se volvió en silencio y se dispuso a presentarse la dama.

Sumida en sus pensamientos, Bella caminaba con paso vivo por el sendero. Llevaba de discípula de la Señora demasiado tiempo como para no saber formular sus preguntas. Y la que había hecho en aquella ocasión era sucinta y precisa. Le había preguntado por el significado exacto del hombre cuya cara la perseguía. La respuesta de la Señora, las palabras que había formado en la mente de Bella, habían sido de una concisión brutal: «Engendrará a tus hijos.»

Sin duda no había muchas formas de interpretar aquellas palabras, por más quelas hubiera retorcido.

Lo cual le planteaba un problema descomunal. Por inaudito que resultara, la Señora «debía» de haber cometido un error. Aquel hombre, quienquiera que fuese, era arrogante, implacable... dominante. Ella necesitaba un alma sencilla y amable, alguien que se contentara con apoyarla en silencio mientras ella dirigía la situación. No precisaba fuerza, sino debilidad. Era un absoluto despropósito que le enviara un guerrero sin causa.

Bella lanzó una exclamación de contrariedad. A través de la nube de aliento que se formó ante su cara descubrió, justo en mitad del camino, lo último que realmente esperaba ver: un par de grandes botas de Hesse, negras y muy lustrosas. Intentó detenerse. De pronto sus suelas resbalaron en el sendero helado... Quiso sacudir los brazos, pero estaban atrapados bajo la capa. Con un grito ahogado, levantó la vista en el momento en que chocaba con el portador de las botas.

El impacto la dejó sin respiración; por un momento le pareció que se había golpeado contra un árbol. Pero enseguida notó en el rostro el suave contacto del fular que el hombre llevaba por encima del chaleco de seda. La barbilla del desconocido le pasó por encima de la cabeza y sintió la áspera caricia de su mandíbula en el pelo. Luego unos brazos de acero se cerraron sobre ella con lentitud.

Instintivamente alzó las manos y empujó el pecho del desconocido.

Bella volvió a resbalar y, antes de caer, se aferró desesperadamente. Los fuertes brazos se apretaron sobre ella y, de repente, advirtió que sólo tocaba la nieve con la punta de los pies. Le costaba respirar. Sentía los pulmones oprimidos por el fuerte abrazo del hombre, la cabeza a punto de estallar.

No era cualquier hombre. Su cuerpo era duro como el acero, pero al mismo tiempo cálido y flexible. Levantó la cabeza para mirarle a la cara.

Una mirada verde se cruzó con la suya.

Bella trató de serenarse y lo miró fijamente. Luego parpadeó. Tardó un instante en comprobar que era él, con su semblante arrogante y el vigoroso mentón.

Entrecerrando los ojos, se dijo que si la Señora no se había equivocado, entonces su deber era actuar con firmeza

—Bájeme.

Había aprendido el don de infundir respeto en las rodillas de su madre, y aquella sencilla palabra contenía una mezcla de autoridad y coacción.

Él la oyó, ladeó la cabeza y arqueó una de las cejas cobriza, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

—Desde luego.

Bella adivinó el propósito que anidaba en el profundo ronroneo del hombre. Abrió los ojos desorbitadamente.

—Pero primero...

Si hubiera sido capaz de pensar, habría gritado, pero el impacto de aquella presencia y la íntima calidez de la palma de la mano cuando se ahuecó sobre su cara la distrajeron. Los labios del extraño culminaron la conquista: bajaron, arrogantemente seguros, y se posaron sobre los suyos.

El primer contacto la aturdió y contuvo el aliento. El concepto mismo de respiración desapareció de su mente mientras los labios del hombre se movían con indolencia sobre los suyos. No eran cálidos ni fríos, aunque el calor se prolongó con el contacto. Firmes y exigentes, perturbaron los sentidos de Bella, llegando a lo más profundo y estimulándola.

Bella se agitó entre el brazo que la ceñía con fuerza. El calor la invadió, atravesó incluso la tupida capa y llegó hasta ella, envolviéndola, para luego hundirse en su carne. Y creció, como una ola incontenible que buscaba liberarse. La avidez ardiente del hombre fue contagiosa. Trastornada, intentó en vano frenar su avance, negar su existencia, sofocarla.

Fue incapaz. Se enfrentaba a una ignominiosa derrota, saber cuál sería el siguiente paso, cuando la mano firme que le sujetaba la cara se movió. El hombre apoyó el dedo pulgar en el centro de la barbilla sin dejar de presionar.

La mandíbula de Bella se relajó y sus labios se separaron.

Al sentir la calidez de su lengua se estremeció. Habría gritado, pero era imposible; no podía hacer otra cosa que sentir. Sentir y percibir la realidad de aquella avidez ardiente, la sutil necesidad de seducción física, profundamente evocadora. Y mantenerse firme resistiendo la tentación que le recorrió el cuerpo como una centella. Sin embargo, el hombre condujo su arrogancia a nuevas cotas.

Bella no había imaginado que fuera posible, pero la estrechó aún más contralé, presionando contra ella su dureza masculina. Con una seguridad despiadada, el hombre torció la cabeza y gozó de Bella, lánguida y pausadamente, como si dispusiera de todo el tiempo del mundo.

Avanzaba y retrocedía, atrayéndola astutamente al deleite del juego. La sola idea la sacudió de arriba abajo... y envió mensajes de excitación a través de sus nervios. Mientras, los labios y la lengua del desconocido prosiguieron su danza tentadora.

Bella respondió con cautela, y en lugar de la reacción agresiva que esperaba, los labios del hombre suavizaron su acoso. Ella se atrevió a más, correspondiendo a la presión de los labios y a la sensual caricia de aquella lengua.

Sin apenas ser consciente, Bella se entregó en ese beso.

Un sentimiento de victoria embargó a Edward, que se pavoneó mentalmente. Había derribado la férrea resistencia de la chica; era fácil y maleable, pura magia en sus brazos. Era más dulce que el más dulce de los vinos de verano y una sensación embriagadora inundó su mente, alcanzando otras partes de su cuerpo.

Conjurando el creciente dolor, volvió a besarla tratando de no asustarla y de dejar que la muchacha fuera consciente de las licencias que se estaba tomando. No era tan idiota como para pensar que ella cedería si iba demasiado lejos. No retrataba de una simple campesina ni de una ingenua doncella; la orden proferida y la actitud evidenciaban su autoridad. Y tampoco era joven. Ninguna jovencita habría tenido la seguridad suficiente como para intimidarle, precisamente a él, con aquel «Bájeme». No era una niña, sino toda una mujer... la que tenía entre sus brazos.

Qué maleable era, qué tentadoras sus curvas, atrapada con firmeza contra él, retenida... La lujuria de Edward alcanzó nuevas cotas. El balanceo suave y sedoso del abundante pelo, un velo cálido y vivo a merced de sus manos, y el perfume de flores silvestres, la promesa de la primavera y la fecundidad de las cosas que crecen, que ascendía de los mechones de seda, hicieron que el deseo casi se transformaran dolor.

Finalmente él se apartó y concluyó el beso. Era preferible a sufrir una agonía peor, puesto que tendría que dejarla ir, sin tocarla, sin probarla, anhelando más, yaqué el patio de una iglesia aislado por la nieve en plena noche invernal era un desafío que incluso él rehusaba.

Y a pesar de las íntimas caricias compartidas, supo que no era de esa clase de mujeres. Había violado sus muros por pura imprudencia, por insolencia, provocado por la altanería en la orden de bajarla. No le hubiera importado obedecer en el acto, pero supo que no iba a ser así.

Richard levantó la cabeza. Catriona abrió los ojos y lo miró como si fuera un fantasma.

—La Señora me protege.

Las palabras surgieron en un ferviente susurro y, condensadas por el frío, empañaron el aire que los separaba. Bella buscó la cara del hombre. Éste, sinsabor por qué, arqueó las cejas con su arrogancia habitual.

Los labios de Bella, suaves y rosados (más ahora que antes), se endurecieron.

— ¡Por el velo de la Señora! ¡Esto es una locura!

Meneó la cabeza y empujó el pecho de Edward que, sonriendo, finalmente la bajó con cuidado y la soltó. Con aire distraído, Bella puso ceño y, pasando por su lado, lo rodeó. Luego se volvió y preguntó:

— ¿Quién sois?

—Edward Cullen. —Insinuó una elegante reverencia, se incorporó y le sostuvo la mirada—. Para servirla en todo.

Los ojos de Bella se movieron con rapidez.

— ¿Tiene la costumbre de acosar a las mujeres inocentes en los cementerios?

—Sólo cuando caen en mis brazos.

—Le pedí que me bajara.

—Me ordenó que la bajara... y así lo hice. Al menos al final.

—Sí, pero... —Su invectiva (Edward estaba seguro de que habría sido una invectiva) murió en sus labios. Bella parpadeó—. ¡Es usted _inglés__!_

Más que una observación era una acusación. Edward arqueó una ceja.

—Los Cullen lo son.

Con los ojos entrecerrados, Bella observó su cara.

— ¿Descendientes de normandos?

Edward sonrió con orgullo.

—Descendemos del Conquistador. —Su sonrisa se intensificó y miró a la joven de arriba abajo—. Todavía nos gusta hacer alguna incursión, claro está. —Levantó lavita y le sostuvo la mirada—. Para no perder la práctica de la conquista esporádica.

Incluso a la débil luz, Edward vio el resplandor, las chispas que brillaban en los ojos de la mujer.

— ¡Debo hacerle saber que esto ha sido un tremendo error!

Bella se volvió con gesto altivo. La nieve crujió bajo sus pies cuando, entre un aleteo de faldas y capa, se alejó indignada. Edward observó con expresión de asombro la tormenta provocada por bella al salir por la entrada techada al camposanto, y vio la mirada fugaz y ceñuda que le lanzó desde las sombras. Luego, con un brusco movimiento de la cabeza y la barbilla levantada, Bella se alejó resueltamente por el camino.

Hacia la posada.

Edward sonrió al tiempo que sus cejas se arqueaban con aire reflexivo. ¿Error?

Siguió observándola hasta que desapareció de la vista. Entonces por fin se movió, irguió los hombros y, sin dejar de sonreír maliciosamente, siguió los pasos de Bella sin ninguna prisa.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

A la mañana siguiente Edward madrugó. Se afeitó y se vistió sintiendo una excitación que le era familiar... La excitación de la caza. Mientras le hacía el último pliegue a la corbata y tendía la mano hacia el prendedor de diamantes, llegó hasta sus oídos un grito ronco. Permaneció inmóvil... Oyó, amortiguado por la ventana cerrada herméticamente contra el frío invernal, el inconfundible tableteo de unos cascos sobre los adoquines

.Con tres rápidas zancadas llegó hasta la ventana y miró a través de la hoja helada. Un pesado coche de viaje estaba parado delante de la puerta de la posada, mientras los mozos de cuadra sujetaban a un par de poderosos caballos qué piafaban expulsando el vaho de sus alientos. Dirigidos por el posadero, los mozos batallaban con un baúl que subían al portaequipajes del carruaje.

Entonces, del porche que había justo debajo de Edward, surgió una dama. El posadero se apresuró a abrir la puerta del coche. La reverencia fue respetuosa, lo que no sorprendió a Edward ... Era la dama que había conocido en el camposanto.

— ¡Maldición! —masculló, la mirada fija en los largos mechones de Bella, resplandecientes como el fuego en la mañana, meciéndose como un río que le bajara por la espalda.

Con un regio saludo, la dama entró en el coche sin mirar hacia atrás, seguida de la mujer mayor que Edward había visto en la posada. Justo antes de subir los escalones del coche, la anciana se volvió y dirigió la mirada hacia Edward. Éste resistió el impulso de retroceder. Por fin, la mujer siguió a su acompañante al interior del coche.

El posadero cerró la puerta, el cochero hizo chasquear las riendas y el carruaje salió pesadamente del patio. Edward volvió a maldecir en voz alta. Su presa escapaba. El coche llegó al final de la calle de la aldea y giró, no a la izquierda, hacia Crieff, sino a la derecha, por el camino de Keltyhead.

Edward frunció el entrecejo. Según tomas, su mozo de cuadra y cochero, el angosto y sinuoso camino de Keltyhead llevaba a McEnery House y a ninguna otra parte.

Se oyó un discreto golpecito en la puerta. Seth entró y, tras cerrar la puerta, anunció:

—La dama por la que estuvo preguntando acaba de abandonar la posada, señor

. —Ya lo sé. —Edward se apartó de la ventana; el coche se había perdido de vista—. ¿Quién es?

—Es la señorita isabella swan, señor. Una pariente del difunto señor McEnery. —La expresión de Seth se tornó desdeñosa—. El posadero, un pagano ignorante, sostiene que la dama es una bruja, señor.

Edward gruñó y volvió al espejo. Bruja, sí. Una bruja, ¿eh? No había sido ningún encantamiento exótico lo que le había hechizado la noche anterior en el vigorizante frío del jardín de la iglesia presbiteriana. Volvieron los recuerdos de las elegantes y cálidas curvas femeninas, de los labios suaves y exquisitos, de un beso embriagador...

Se colocó el prendedor en la corbata y cogió la levita

.—En cuanto haya desayunado, nos vamos.

Su primera visión de McEnery House empañó el recuerdo de los últimos años de su madre y Seamos McEnery. Colgada de la ladera de la montaña, la estructura de dos plantas daba la impresión de estar tallada en la roca y de ser víctima, en la misma medida, de las inclemencias del tiempo, haciéndola nada aconsejable como hábitat para los humanos. De hecho, el lugar bien podría calificarse de mausoleo. La impresión dominante de dureza y frío se acentuaba por la ausencia del más mínimo vestigio de un jardín; incluso los árboles, que podrían haber suavizado la severidad de las líneas, se detenían a bastante distancia por detrás de la casa, como si temieran crecer en su cercanía.

Al bajar del coche, Edward no percibió ningún signo de calidez o de vida, ninguna luz que ardiera desafiando al día gris, ninguna cortina que colgara con elegancia de los marcos de las ventanas. De hecho, éstas eran estrechas y escasas, presumiblemente por necesidad. Si había hecho frío en Keltyburn, al pie de la montaña, sin duda aquel lugar en lo alto de la misma era gélido.

La puerta principal se abrió ante la insistencia llamada de Seth. Edward subió los escalones, dejando que Seth y dos lacayos se encargaran del equipaje. Un viejo mayordomo esperaba al otro lado de la puerta.

—Edward cullen —dijo arrastrando las palabras al tiempo que entregaba el bastón al mayordomo—. Estoy aquí a instancias del difunto señor McEnery.

El mayordomo hizo una reverencia.

—La familia está en el salón, señor.

Tras aliviar a Edward del pesado abrigo, el hombre echó a andar. Edward lo siguió. La impresión de hallarse en un sepulcro se intensificó a medida que recorrían los largos pasillos embaldosados sin alfombras, atravesaban los arcos de piedra flanqueados por columnas de sólido granito y cruzaban una puerta tras otra, todas cerradas herméticamente contra el mundo. El frío era penetrante, y cuando Edward empezaba a considerar la posibilidad de pedirle el abrigo de nuevo, el mayordomo se detuvo y abrió una última puerta.

Tras ser anunciado, Edward entró.

— ¡Ah, vaya! —Un caballero de tez rubicunda y abundante pelo rojo se esforzó por ponerse en pie. Al parecer estaba jugando a los palitos chinos con un niño y una niña sobre la alfombra, delante del fuego.

Aquella escena le resultaba tan familiar, que la fría expresión del rostro de Edward se suavizó.

—No se interrumpa por mí.

— ¡No, no! Ya está... —Respirando hondo, el hombre le tendió la mano—. Jaime McEnery. —Se presentó, y como si se acordara del asunto con cierta sorpresa, añadió—: Señor de Keltyhead.

Edward estrechó la mano que le ofrecía. Unos tres años más joven que él, Jaime era un hombre fuerte, tenía la cara redonda y una expresión que sólo podría definirse como abierta. Edward era bastante más alto.

—¿Ha tenido un buen viaje?

—Tolerable. —

Edward echó un vistazo al resto de los presentes que, sentados por toda la estancia, formaban un sorprendente y apagado grupo de gente enlutada

—Venga. Le presentaré.

Jaime procedió a las presentaciones; Edward reconoció sin dificultad a Mary, la esposa de Jaime, una joven de expresión dulce, demasiado pasiva para su gusto, aunque supuso que resultaba ideal para Jaime. También estaban sus hijos, Martha y Alister, que le observaban con ojos grandes y redondos, como si nunca hubieran visto a alguien como él. Luego les toco el turno a los hermanos de Jaime: las dos hermanas, de tez pálida, acompañadas de sus afables maridos y sus jovencísimas carnadas de aspecto más que enfermizo; y por último, el hermano menor, Malcolm, que no sólo parecía débil, sino también malhumorado.

Al aceptar una silla, Edward se sintió más que nunca como un gran de predador que fuera inesperadamente recibido en una habitación atestada de pollos esqueléticos. Decidió ocultar los colmillos y, como era de rigor, aceptó un té para calentarse después del viaje. De inmediato, el tiempo se convirtió en tema de conversación.

—Parece que hay más nieve en el camino —dijo Jaime—. Ha sido una suerte que llegara antes de que empezara la tormenta.

Edward asintió y bebió un sorbo de té.

—Este año es particularmente frío aquí arriba —le informó Mary con nerviosismo—. En las ciudades, Edimburgo y Glasgow, el clima es más suave.

Sus cuñadas convinieron entre dientes de forma inaudible.

Contrariado, Malcolm frunció el ceño y dijo:

—No entiendo por qué no podemos movernos de aquí durante el invierno al igual que nuestros vecinos. Aquí no se puede hacer nada.

Jaime rompió de inmediato el tenso silencio que se produjo.

- ¿Le gusta la caza? Hay buenas piezas por aquí. Papá siempre insistía en que la espesura se mantuviera en condiciones.

Con una sonrisa amable, Edward recogió el guante que se le lanzaba y ayudó a Jaime a alejar la conversación de las circunstancias económicas, sin duda difíciles, de aquellas familias. Tras echar un vistazo, confirmó que las levitas y las botas de los caballeros estaban bastante ajadas, incluso remendadas, y que los trajes de las damas distaban mucho de las últimas tendencias de la moda. Las prendas de los más pequeños no ocultaban su condición de heredadas, mientras que la levita bajo la que se encorvaba Malcolm le quedaba demasiado grande, pues en realidad pertenecía a Jaime.

La respuesta a Malcolm era obvia: los hijos de Seamos vivían bajo su helado techo porque no tenían ningún otro sitio adonde ir. Al menos, se dijo Edward, disponían de aquel lugar como refugio, y Seamos debía de haberles dejado el porvenir bien asegurado: no había el menor indicio de pobreza en la casa ni en la servidumbre, ni tampoco en la calidad del té.

Cuando lo terminó, Edward depositó la taza y se preguntó, no por primera vez, dónde estaría escondida su bruja. No había visto rastro de ella ni de su vieja sombra, ni siquiera en las facciones de los demás. La luz de la luna le había mostrado su hermoso rostro, pero el único parecido que compartía con Jaime y sus hermanos era el pelo ligeramente rizado. Y quizá las pecas.

Las caras de Jaime y Malcolm eran un collage de pecas; sus hermanas a penas les iban a la zaga. El recuerdo que tenía del cutis de la bruja era el de una suavidad inmaculada, a excepción de unas pocas pecas en la nariz respingona. Tendría que comprobarlo la próxima vez que la viera. Sin saber quién era y qué lugar ocupaba en la familia, le sobraba prudencia para mencionar su encuentro con ella o expresar algún interés en cualquiera de los que pudieran estar allí.

Se levantó lánguidamente, lo que provocó un revuelo nervioso entre las damas.

Jaime le imitó de inmediato.

— ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer por usted? Quiero decir... ¿necesita algo?

Mientras se esforzaba por dar con el tono justo como cabeza de familia, Jaime resultó de una transparencia tal que agradó a Edward. Le sonrió con desgana

—No, gracias. Tengo todo lo que necesito.

Excepto a una bruja esquiva.

Con una sonrisa amable y su habitual elegancia, se excusó y salió de la habitación para asearse antes del almuerzo.

No vio a su bruja hasta aquella noche, cuando ésta entró majestuosamente en el salón precedida a pocos pasos por el mayordomo. Cuando el venerable individuo entonó «La cena está servida», Bella se unió a la concurrencia con una sonrisa distante y serena... hasta que llegó a Edward, que permanecía de pie junto a la silla de Mary.

La sonrisa se esfumó... y un atisbo de aturdimiento ocupó su lugar.

Lentamente, Con deliberada intención, Edward le devolvió la sonrisa.

El silencio de bella se impuso durante un instante de estremecimiento. Luego Jaime dio un paso adelante.

—Ah, Bella. Éste es el señor Cullen. Ha sido convocado a la lectura del testamento.

Bella clavó la mirada en Jaime

—¿Ah, sí? —El tono expresaba mucho más que una simple pregunta

Jaime movió los pies y lanzó una mirada de disculpa hacia Edward

—La primera esposa de papá le dejó un legado. Papá lo retuvo hasta ahora.

Bella abrió los labios para interrogar a Jaime. Tras acercarse astutamente en silencio, Edward le cogió la mano. Ella dio un respingo e in tentó soltarse de un tirón, pero no lo logró:

—Buenas noches, señorita... —Miró a Jaime, pero fue su bruja la que contestó con tono gélido.

—Señorita swan.

Una vez más, trató de que la soltara. Richard la miró a los ojos, esperó a que ella levantara la vista y le alzó la mano con suavidad.

—Es un placer —susurró, y con suma lentitud le rozó los nudillos con los labios...sintiendo el temblor que la recorrió por completo, imposible de ocultar. Edward sonrió—. Encantado, señorita swan.

La mirada que le lanzó habría fulminado a cualquier otro hombre sobre la alfombra Aubusson. Edward se limitó a arquear una ceja con seductora arrogancia, sin soltarle la mano ni dejar de mirarla.

—Señorita swan, es comprensible que Jaime dude en explicarle que la primera esposa de McEnery era mi madre.

Perpleja, Bella miró a Jaime, que se ruborizó

.—¿Su...? —Por fin lo comprendió. Sus mejillas pálidas se tiñeron de un inconfundible tono rosa cuando volvió a mirar a Edward —. Entiendo.

Para sorpresa de Edward no hubo el menor atisbo de condena ni consternación en la voz de Bella... Ni siquiera tiró de la mano para liberarse, como estaba convencido de que ocurriría. Sus dedos permanecieron inmóviles entre las suyas. Los ojos de Bella buscaron su mirada y luego inclinó la cabeza con fría elegancia, sin duda para demostrar que era sincera y que aceptaba el derecho de Edward a estar presente. Ni un solo detalle sugirió que la hubiera perturbado saber que era un bastardo.

A lo largo de su vida, Edward no se había encontrado con nadie que lo hubiera aceptado con tanta naturalidad. .

-Mi padre era... —Jaime se interrumpió y carraspeó—. En realidad, isabella es mi pupila.

-Ya. —Richard sonrió a la muchacha con cortesía—. Así pues, eso explica su presencia.

Volvió a sorprenderla mirándolo, pero antes de que pudiera responder, Mary se levantó y reclamó el brazo de Jaime.

—¿Querría conducir a isabella hasta el comedor, señor Cullen?

Mary y Jaime abrieron la comitiva; sin caber en sí de gozo, Edward colocó la mano de la enigmática señorita swan sobre su brazo y la condujo con elegancia tras los pasos de los anfitriones.

Bella avanzó a su lado, un galeón completamente artillado, con una regia indiferencia que la envolvía como si fuera una capa. Al abandonar el salón, Edward se percató de que también había hecho acto de presencia la anciana, permaneciendo de pie junto a la puerta

.—¿La señora que le acompaña?

Tras un instante de vacilación, Bella contestó:

—La señorita O'Rourke es mi dama de compañía.

El comedor se abría al otro lado del pasillo profundo y oscuro. Edward condujo su hermosa carga hasta la silla junto a Jaime, en la cabecera de la mesa y, a instancias de éste, se sentó en la silla de enfrente, a la derecha del anfitrión. La habitación era espaciosa, y la mesa, larga; la distancia entre los comensales era suficiente para desalentar a mantener aquellas conversaciones que hubieran quedado pendientes. A pesar del fuego que rugía en el hogar hacía frío, y una sensación de arraigada austeridad flotaba en el ambiente.

—¿Podría pasarme la salsa?

En aquellas circunstancias Edward aprovechó entre plato y plato para satisfacer su curiosidad sobre Seamos McEnery. Analizó la casa, la servidumbre y la familia de Seamos, valiéndose de las opiniones que podían ofrecerle.

Un somero examen de aquella gente a la que acababa de conocer le dijo poco más. Eran, todos y cada uno de ellos, sumisos, afables y retraídos, y la timidez que mostraban resultaba de lo más elocuente sobre Seamos y la manera en que había criado a sus hijos. La señorita O'Rourke tenía una cara interesante, surcada arrugas e inusitadamente curtida para una señora; Edward no necesitó analizarla durante mucho tiempo para saber que desconfiaba de él sin remisión. El hecho le traía sin cuidado. Por lo general, las damas de compañía de las señoras hermosas desconfiaban de él en el acto. Así pues, sólo quedaba... isabella swan.

Sin duda era la presencia más interesante de la habitación. Ataviada con un vestido de seda azul lavanda oscuro, llevaba los brillantes rizos —ni chocolates ni rojos del todo, sino verdaderamente una mescla dándole cierto efecto de ilusión— recogidos en un moño alto, aunque algunos escapaban graciosamente para enmarcarle en fuego la cara; el escote del vestido era lo bastante atrevido como para dar una pista precisa de la magnificencia que albergaba; los hombros y los brazos, ligeramente girados, mostraban una piel delicada y pálida. Toda ella era una visión excitante.

Edward la observó atentamente. La cara de Bella era un óvalo delicado, con la nariz pequeña y recta y una frente amplia y suave. Las cejas y las pestañas, de color castaño claro, enmarcaban unos ojos de un chocolate radiante, algo que no había podido distinguir a la luz de la luna, aunque recordaba que las pupilas doradas del interior habían brillado de indignación. Estaba seguro de que resplandecerían de furia... y arderían de pasión. El único rasgo que no alcanzaba la perfección era la barbilla que, en opinión de Edward, resultaba demasiado firme, demasiado obstinada. De estatura inferior a la media, era menuda y delgada, pero su tipo, aunque elegante y flexible, no era de chico. Por supuesto que no. Su figura hizo que a Edward le picaran las palmas de las manos.

Hastiado por las naturales exigencias de la conversación educada durante la cena, dejó que su vista se recreara en ella. Sólo cuando les sirvieron los postres, se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla y dejó que sus sentidos sociales evaluaran la situación. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que, mientras los demás intercambiaban ocasionales miradas y algún que otro extraño y desganado comentario, nadie lo miraba, ni tampoco a Bella. De hecho, con la sola excepción de la silenciosa pero acechante y desaprobadora señorita O'Rourke, todos los demás procuraban apartar la mirada, como si temieran atraer la atención de Edward. Sólo Jaime se relacionaba tanto con Bella como con él, siempre y cuando no quedara más remedio.

Curioso, Edward intentó atraer la mirada de Malcolm y fracasó, pues el joven pareció hundirse aún más en la silla. Luego vio que Bella levantaba la mirada y escudriñaba la mesa. Todos evitaron su mirada. Imperturbable, Bella se limpió delicadamente los labios con la servilleta. Edward se concentró en aquellas suaves curvas rosas y recordó su sabor con asombrosa claridad y precisión.

Apartando el recuerdo de su mente, meneó la cabeza con disimulo. Al parecer, la familia de Seamos era de una timidez tan contumaz que se veían obligados a tratarlos, tanto a Bella como a él, como si fueran animales potencialmente peligrosos, capaces de morder si se les provocaba.

Lo que sin duda decía algo sobre su bruja.

¿Sería realmente una bruja?

De pronto aquel pensamiento dio paso a la pregunta de cómo sería una bruja en la cama. Se hallaba sumido en tales fantasías cuando Jaime carraspeó nerviosamente y se volvió hacia Bella.

—Mira, isabella, he estado pensando que, ahora que papá ha muerto y serás mi pupila, en realidad sería mejor... es decir, más adecuado que vinieras a vivir aquí.

Incapaz de tragar el pedazo de pastel que se había llevado a la boca, Bella se quedó inmóvil. Al cabo de unos segundos, dejó la cuchara y miró directamente a Jaime

.—Con nosotros, la familia —se apresuró a añadir Jaime—. El valle debe de ser un sitio muy solitario sin nadie que te haga compañía.

La expresión de Bella se hizo más severa, sus ojos oscuros sostuvieron la mirada de Jaime

.—Tu padre pensaba lo mismo, ¿no lo recuerdas?

De inmediato se hizo evidente que, a excepción de Edward, todos los que estaban sentados a la mesa lo recordaban. Un grave silencio recorrió la estancia.

—Por suerte —dijo Bella, mirando desafiante a Jaime—, Seamos lo pensó mejor y me permitió vivir, de acuerdo con los deseos de la Señora, en la hacienda. —Hizo una pausa para que todos sintieran el peso que escondían sus palabras. Luego arqueó las cejas—. ¿Realmente deseas contraponer tu voluntad a la de la Señora?

Jaime palideció.

—No, no. Sólo habíamos pensado que tal vez te gustaría... —Jaime hizo un gesto vago con la mano.

Bella bajó la mirada y cogió de nuevo la cuchara.

—En la mansión estoy muy a gusto.

El asunto estaba zanjado. Jaime intercambió una mirada con Mary que, desde el otro extremo de la mesa, se encogió levemente de hombros e hizo una mueca. El resto de los miembros de la familia lanzaron fugaces miradas a isabella, desviándolas enseguida.

En cambio, Edward siguió observándola. La autoridad de Bella era notable, y la utilizaba como un escudo. El pobre Jaime se había dado de bruces contra ella. Edward se dio cuenta de la estratagema. Bella había intentado ponerla en práctica con él, pero Edward tenía demasiada experiencia para picar... y en cuanto le había puesto las manos encima, había descubierto que era toda una mujer, suave, cálida y flexible. De hecho, la idea de volver a abrazarla, de tener su cálida y flexible carne femenina bajo él, le hizo removerse en el asiento.

Trató de concentrarse en la causa de que la encontrara tan... tentadora. En realidad, desde el punto de vista de los cánones clásicos, no era hermosa; su atractivo resultaba más poderoso que todo eso. Se trataba, pensó observando la posición particular de aquella barbilla tan resuelta, de una oculta e irresistible sensación de rebeldía, casi salvaje, que cautivaba y despertaba sus instintos de cazador. El aura de misterio, de magia, de fuerzas femeninas demasiado poderosas para ser expresadas con simples palabras, era un franco desafío para un hombre como él.

Para un calavera aburrido como él.

La señoritas swan jamás habría sido aceptada entre la gente elegante; aquel toque montaraz resultaba excesivo para el paladar de la alta sociedad. No era una señorita dócil. Sencillamente era distinta, y no recurría a ninguna astucia para disimularlo. La confianza en sí misma, su presencia, su autoridad, habían llevado a Edward a creer que rondaba la treintena. Sin embargo, ahora que podía verla con más claridad, se dio cuenta de que apenas pasaba de los veinte, lo que hacía que su aplomo y seguridad en si misma resultaran aún más intrigantes, más desafiantes.

Edward posó su copa. Estaba dispuesto a romper la tensión

.—¿Hace mucho tiempo que vive en la mansión, señorita swan?

Bella alzó los ojos y esbozó una leve sonrisa.

—Toda mi vida, señor Cullen.

Edward arqueó las cejas.

— ¿Dónde está exactamente?

—En las Lowlands —respondió Bella, que añadió al ver que Edward esperaba más detalles—: La mansión está enclavada en el valle de Casphairn, en las estribaciones de Merrick. —Lamiendo un poco de pastel de la cuchara, observó a Edward —. Eso está...

—En las colinas de Galloway —agregó Edward.

—Así es —confirmó Bella, un tanto sorprendida.

—¿Y quién es su arrendador?

—Nadie. —Edward arqueó las cejas y Bella aclaró—: La mansión es mía... La heredé de mis padres.

Edward inclinó la cabeza

.—¿Y esa señora de la que ha hablado?

-La Señora. —El tono de su voz cambió, invistiendo las palabras de veneración—. Ella es la Omnisapiente.

-Entiendo. —Y era verdad. El cristianismo quizás imperara en Londres y en las ciudades, y también en el Parlamento, pero las costumbres arcaicas, las doctrinas del pasado, seguían prevaleciendo en el medio rural. Edward había crecido en los campos y bosquecillos de Cambridgeshire, viendo a las ancianas recoger hierbas, oyendo hablar de sus bálsamos y pociones que curaban una extensa gama de enfermedades mortales. Había visto demasiado para ser escéptico y sabía lo suficiente como para tratar a cualquiera de tales curanderas con el debido respeto.

Edward vio un brillo triunfal en la mirada de isabella. Esta creyó que había logrado advertirle que lo había ahuyentado. En su fuero interno la sonrisa de Edward era la esencia misma del depredador, pero por fuera su expresión no indicaba nada.

—¿Bella?

Ambos se volvieron para ver a Mary levantarse y hacer una seña. Bella hizo lo propio y se unió al éxodo femenino hacia el salón, para dejar que los caballeros tomaran el oporto.

Edward comprobó que era excelente. Haciendo girar la copa en la mano, apreció el vino rojizo del interior.

—Así pues —dijo dirigiéndose a Jaime—, ahora Bella está a su cargo.

El suspiro de Jaime fue sincero

.—Sí... Hasta dentro de tres años, cuando cumpla los veinticinco.

—¿Hace mucho que murieron sus padres?

—Seis años. Murieron en un accidente en Glasgow mientras disponían la compra de un cargamento. Fue un golpe terrible.

—Sobre todo para Bella —sugirió Richard—. Debía de tener... ¿Cuántos?¿Diecisiete?

—Dieciséis. Como es natural, papá quiso que viviera aquí. El valle es un lugar aislado, inadecuado para una niña sola, créame.

—¿Y vino?

La cara de Jaime se contrajo en una mueca.

—Papá la obligó. —Se estremeció y bebió un largo trago de oporto—. Fue terrible. Las discusiones, los gritos... Creí que mi padre sufriría un ataque de apoplejía de tanto que lo provocaba. Dudo que nadie se haya atrevido jamás ad iscutir con él como lo hizo isabella... Yo no me hubiera atrevido.

A medida que bebía más vino, el acento de Jaime hizo acto de presencia. Al igual que muchos escoceses de su edad, había aprendido a disimularlo.

—No quería quedarse y papá la quería aquí. Tenía planes para casar bien. Creía que necesitaba a alguien que cuidara de sus tierras.

—¿Sus tierras?

—El valle. —Jaime vació la copa—. Es dueña de todo el maldito valle desde la cima hasta la desembocadura. Pero no tenía los mismos planes que papá. Dijo que sabía lo que hacía, que tenía a la Señora para guiarla; y que, por la tumba de su madre, sería a ella a quien obedecería y no a mi padre. Estaba decididamente en contra de la idea de casarse. Pero claro, cuando todos aquellos hacendados a los que se les había ofrecido su mano por la abundancia de sus tierras al fin la conocían, su opinión cambiaba. Las proposiciones se esfumaron como la niebla en una buena brisa.

Edward frunció el entrecejo y se preguntó si la idea que tenían los escoceses del atractivo femenino sería tan diferente

.—Por supuesto, todos imaginaban que se la llevarían a la cama hasta que hablaban con ella. —Ambos cruzaron una mirada de complicidad—. A todos les dio un susto de muerte. Acudieron desde Edimburgo y Glasgow, y también de otras ciudades, hacendados en busca de más tierras, que no habían oído hablar de la Señora... para oír a isabella decirles que si la contrariaban en lo más mínimo, ella los convertiría en sapos, en anguilas o en cualquier criatura igual de viscosa.

Edward sonrió con aire burlón

.—¿Y la creyeron?

—Sí, bueno... Cuando se lo propone puede resultar muy convincente.

Al recordar el poder que había visto en la muchacha, a Edward no le costó creerlo.

—Y esa otra, lean, la señorita O'Rourke, estaba allí para ayudar. Así que -Jaime cogió la licorera— después de eso ya no hubo más proposiciones. Papá se puso furioso. Isabella era inconmovible. La encarnizada pelea se prolongó durante semanas.

—¿Y bien?

—Ella ganó. —Jaime dejó la copa—. Regresó al valle y eso fue todo. Papá jamás volvió a mencionarla. En ningún momento creí que accedería a vivir aquí, pero Mary me dijo que al menos debíamos preguntarle. Sobre todo, después de encontrar las cartas.

—¿Cartas?

-Ofertas por sus tierras, más que por su mano. Montones de ellas. Algunas de los terratenientes que habían renunciado a la idea de acostarse con ella, otras de los vecinos de isabella en las Lowlands. Sin embargo, todas ofreciendo una miseria. — Jaime volvió a vaciar la copa—. Casi todas estaban en el escritorio de papá, y la mayoría contenía algún comentario. —Torció los labios—. Como por ejemplo: «Bah, ¿es que se cree que soy idiota?»

—¿Es buena tierra?

-¿Buena? —Jaime posó la copa—. No la encontrará mejor en Escocia —Miró fijamente a Edward —. Según isabella y su gente, la Señora se encarga de que sea así.

Edward arqueó las cejas.

—Sí, bueno. —Con una sonrisa atribulada, Jaime hizo retroceder su silla—.Deberíamos volver al salón.

En cuanto entró en la espaciosa habitación al lado de Jaime, Edward se detuvo a pocos pasos del umbral. A un lado, de pie, Bella charlaba con una de las hermanas de Jaime. En realidad, por sus gestos, parecía sermonearla. La siempre acechante señorita O'Rourke permanecía de pie y en silencio, con las manos entrelazadas, junto al hombro de Bella, la mirada oscura e inexpresiva clavada en Edward. Éste reprimió el impulso de sonreírle con picardía y atravesó la estancia con su habitual elegancia para felicitar a la anfitriona.

Mary resultó fácil de adular e impresionar. Richard dedicó unos segundos a tranquilizarla, hasta que la mujer logró sonreírle y contestar a sus preguntas.

—No parece considerar la necesidad de un marido. —Miró fugazmente a Bella y luego de nuevo a Edward—. Es extraño, pero ya lleva seis años gobernando la hacienda y tengo entendido que todo va como la seda. —Su mirada se entretuvo un momento en el elegante vestido azul lavanda oscuro de Bella—. Sin duda parece no desear nada, y tampoco ha reclamado nada a los McEnery.

—Me sorprende —dijo Edward, arrastrando las palabras de la forma más afectada e indolente posible— que no tenga pretendientes locales. ¿O es que el valle no cuenta con muchas almas?

—Oh, no, tiene una población considerable, creo. Pero ¿sabe? Ningún joven miraría jamás a isabella —Mary lo miró con gravedad y añadió—: Es su «señora», ¿entiende? La Señora del valle

.—Claro. —Edward asintió con la cabeza, aunque en realidad no había entendido nada. Sin embargo, había un límite para preguntar sin levantar sospechas, incluso a la dulce Mary. No obstante, quería saber quién y qué era isabella swan y cómo había llegado a ser así. Era una «dama» intrigante en muchos aspectos. Además, para él era como un soplo de aire fresco. Un sabor fresco para un paladar hastiado.

Observó a Bella y la vio reprender con la mirada a lean O'Rourke, en pleno esfuerzo por reprimir un bostezo. La conversación que siguió fue fácil de intuir. Bella, movida por la preocupación, hizo valer su autoridad y mandó a su perro guardián a la cama. Edward contempló escena con disimulo y, al cabo de un momento, sintió sobre él la mirada suspicaz de la vieja. Al salir ésta se cruzó con el carrito del té. El mayordomo detuvo el carrito junto a Mary

.—Deje que la ayude. —Edward recogió las dos primeras tazas se das por Mary—. Se las llevaré a la señorita swan y a...

—Meg —le informó con una sonrisa—. Si es tan amable.

Edward sonrió y se alejó

—¿Meg? ¿Señorita swan?

Ambas se volvieron al unísono. La joven Meg contempló horrorizada las tazas que llevaba en la mano.

—¡Oh! —Tragó saliva y se ruborizó—. Yo... creo que no. —Lanzó una mirada de desesperación hacia Bella—. Si me disculpan.

Con una mirada de desamparo hacia Edward, Meg atravesó corriendo la estancia y se escabulló por la puerta.

—¡Bueno! —Edward miró el té y preguntó—: ¿Es que está malo?

—Claro que no. —Bella aceptó una de las tazas—. Lo que ocurre es que en la actualidad Meg está creciendo y se encuentra algo delicada. Las cosas más inesperadas le revuelven el estómago.

(N/A en otras palabras está embarazada)

—¿De eso hablaban con tanta seriedad?

—Sí.

Edward contempló a isabella por encima del borde de la taza mientras bebía. La cabeza de la señorita swan apenas le llegaba a la altura de los hombros, aunque sus modales proclamaban su convicción de que menos era tan poderosa como él. No había el más leve indicio de debilidad femenina ni reconocimiento alguno de vulnerabilidad.

Bajó la taza sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Soy curandera.

Habló con frialdad, y Edward fingió una cierta sorpresa.

-¿Ah, sí? —Lo había sospechado, pero prefería que lo considerara un sureño ignorante o quizás un crédulo inglés, si así lo deseaba—. ¿Ojo de tritón y pata de rana?

-Utilizo plantas y raíces y otros saberes tradicionales —respondió con aire reflexivo.

-¿Pasa mucho tiempo revoloteando sobre un caldero burbujeante o la cosa se parece más a una destilería bien surtida?

Bella respiró hondo sin dejar de mirar la expresión de tenaz inocencia de Edward.

—Una destilería... enciclopédica.

—Luego no es en una cueva. —Poco a poco, Edward fue obteniendo respuestas, y con cada una, la frialdad de Bella se suavizaba un poco más. Él se mantuvo firme en su aire bromista e inocente, mirando fijamente la cara de la señorita swan sólo de manera fugaz y educada. La mayoría de las veces era el pelo de bella lo que atraía su mirada, como si se tratara de un faro magnético. Aun entre todas las cabezas rojas del salón, su cabellera achocolatada la hacía sobre salir. Los rizos suaves resplandecían a la luz de las velas; algunos le caían graciosamente sobre la cara y el cuello, meciéndose al compás de su dueña, ejerciendo la misma atracción hipnotizadora que unas llamas danzantes. Contenían la promesa del calor... y Edward sentía el abrumador impulso de calentarse las manos en ellos.

Parpadeó y se obligó a apartar la mirada.

—Como es natural, hay cosas de las que no disponemos en la zona, pero mandamos a buscarlas.

—Claro —murmuró Edward. Fingiendo que quería observar el salón, se situó al lado de Bella y la miró de perfil. El hielo se había derretido y, tras aquellos mechones flamígeros y las chispas doradas de sus ojos, Richard tuvo la certeza de que debajo habría un volcán. Por primera vez desde que se reuniera con ella, se concentró en su cara—. Sus labios saben a rosas, ¿lo sabía?

Bella se puso rígida, pero no le decepcionó; la mirada que le lanzó por encima del borde de la taza contenía fuego, no hielo.

—Supuse que sería lo bastante caballero como para olvidar ese incidente por completo. Bórrelo de su memoria.

Una vez más, trató de coaccionarlo con aquellas palabras. Edward las ignoró por completo y sonrió con indolencia.

—En eso está equivocada. Soy excesivamente caballeroso como para olvidar hasta el más ínfimo detalle de ese incidente.

—Ningún caballero lo mencionaría.

—¿A cuántos caballeros conoce?

Bella se sorbió la nariz

.—No debería haberme agarrado de aquella manera

.—¡Querida señorita swan! Si se echó en mis brazos

,—No debería haberme sujetado de aquella manera.

—Si no lo hubiera hecho, habría resbalado y caído sobre su exquisito...

—No debería haberme besado.

—Fue inevitable.

Bella parpadeó.

—¿Inevitable?

Edward bajó la mirada hasta fijarla en los ojos chocolates de Bella.

—Completamente. —Le sostuvo la mirada y luego agregó—: Claro que no tenía por qué devolverme el beso.

El rubor cubrió las mejillas de Bella, que volvió a mirar la taza.

—Un momento de locura pasajera del que me arrepentí de inmediato

.—¿Ah, sí?

Bella alzó la vista al oír el tono amenazante de Edward, pero no fue lo bastante rápida como para impedirle que tocara los rizos algo rojizos que le acariciaban la nuca. Edward se aseguró que ninguno de los presentes lo viera.

Bella dio un respingo, respiró hondo y le tendió bruscamente la taza vacía.

—Encuentro la compañía demasiado fatigosa... y el viaje hasta aquí ha sido tedioso en extremo. —El tono de sus palabras parecía provenir directamente desde el Ártico—. Si me disculpa, creo que me retiraré.

—Vamos, vamos —dijo Edward, cogiendo la taza—. No lo esperaba

Antes de marcharse, Bella le lanzó una mirada de desconfianza e inquirió:

—¿A qué se refiere?

—No esperaba que saliera corriendo —respondió Edward, y se preguntó cómo lo hacía. No había rastro de emoción, ni siquiera un débil resplandor de calidez femenina. Era fría como el hielo, al igual que el aire que respiraban. La Señora del valle podía dar lecciones a las gélidas doncellas londinenses, pero no a él. Edward sonrió y añadió—: Sólo le estaba tomando el pelo.

De pronto comprendió que jamás ningún hombre se había atrevido a tanto..

Bella frunció el entrecejo, juzgándolo a él y a sus palabras.

-No me marcharé hasta que se esté quieto y olvide nuestro anterior encuentro. Ya le he dicho que fue una completa y total equivocación.

Aunque habló con convicción, no consiguió lo que esperaba. Edward parecía inmune, como si pudiera evitar sus poderes de sugestión sin dificultad, lo cual le resultaba desesperante.

Cuando lo vio entrar en el salón, la mirada altiva como si hubiera estado esperándola, por primera vez en su vida isabella se había sentido desfallecer. Había enmudecido y... algo más. Algo parecido a una excitación punzante se había apoderado de ella, despertándola y llenándola de vida como nunca hasta entonces.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no estaba segura de poder controlar su mundo y su situación. No estaba en absoluto segura de poder controlarlo a él, lo que sin duda era lo más importante.

Observó cómo Edward dejaba las tazas vacías en una mesita de pared y deseó que se hubiera visto obligado a seguir con ellas en las manos. Manos que Bella ya había invertido algún tiempo en estudiar: de dedos largos, elegantemente formadas, eran manos de artista, no de guerrero. Al menos, no de un guerrero cualquiera. De pie a su lado, fue consciente de la información precisa que sus asolados sentidos le habían proporcionado sobre el hombre que le había robado un beso... Varios besos. Era grande y fuerte, aunque no se trataba de simple fuerza bruta, sino de algo más vivo y sutil, infinitamente más peligroso. En sus ojos había inteligencia y también las brasas de aquella avidez acechante y cálida que brillaba detrás de las pupilas.

Edward se incorporó y señaló con un gesto al resto de los presentes.

—¿Es ésta toda la familia de Seamos?

—Sí. —Bella miró alrededor—. Viven todos aquí

—De manera permanente, entiendo.

—Tienen pocas opciones. En muchos aspectos Seamos era un avaro. —Abrió los brazos como para abarcar la estancia—. Ya debe de haberse dado cuenta de la atmósfera... Por suerte, en cuanto Jaime y Mary y el resto de los familiares comprendan que por fin ahora esto es suyo y que ya no necesitan la aprobación de Seamos cada vez que gasten un penique, harán de este sitio un lugar más habitable.

—¿Algo más parecido a un hogar? Que así sea.

Sorprendida por su agudeza, Bella levantó la mirada. La educada máscara de Edward no le dijo nada

Él también la miró.

—Es evidente que no le gustaba Seamos. Si no va a considerar la posibilidad de vivir aquí, ¿por qué ha venido?

—He venido para rendir mis últimos respetos. —Tras un instante de reflexión, añadió con más sinceridad—: Fue un hombre duro, pero actuaba según su conciencia. Puede que fuera un adversario, pero lo respetaba.

—¿Magnánima en la hora de la victoria?

—No hubo ninguna guerra.

—No es eso lo que he oído.

Contrariada, Bella chasqueó los labios.

—Estaba equivocado... y lo hice entrar en razón.

—¿Equivocado porque quería casarla?

—Exacto.

—¿Y qué tiene usted en contra de los machos de la especie?

¿Cómo habían llegado a aquel tema? Bella miró a su torturador forma sesgada y penetrante

.—Sólo que... son machos.

—Un hecho lamentable para el que la mayoría de las mujeres encuentra compensaciones.

—¿Cómo cuáles? —preguntó con evidente incredulidad.

—Como...

El tono le delataba. Bella se volvió y su mirada se cruzó con la de él... y el brillo que bailaba en su interior. De repente, su corazón se aceleró. No sin esfuerzo, encontró aliento para advertir:

—No se burle de mí.

Los labios de Edward se curvaron en una seductora sonrisa.

—Un poco de burla le sentaría bien. —Su voz había descendido la convertirse en un arrullo profundo, que se deslizó por los sentidos de Bella y la informaron de su gran fuerza. Nunca había sentido nada igual. Era... cautivadora, y trató de resistirse instintivamente. Tuvo la impresión de que se balanceaba, pero sabía que no se había movido—. Puede que incluso descubra que la divierte.

La mano de Edward ascendió por detrás de la espalda de Bella, oculta a la vista de los demás. Ella la sintió en cada poro de su piel, en cada nervio. A escasos centímetros de su figura envuelta en seda, la mano fue subiendo lentamente, apenas rozándola, hasta que llegó al escote y siguió subiendo.

—¡No! —exclamó la joven. La mano se detuvo, manteniéndose inmóvil muy cerca de los rizos temblorosos. Si entonces la hubiera tocado...

-Muy bien —susurró Edward sin atisbo de arrepentimiento. En ese momento estaba siendo magnánimo en la victoria. Sin embargo, lentamente para que Bella fuera consciente de ello, deslizó la mano por la espalda, bajando desde los omóplatos hasta sobrevolar la ligera entrada de la cintura para, luego, aún más despacio, continuar por la curva de las caderas.

No la tocó ni una vez, aunque Bella se estremeció de tal modo que, mientras se apartaba e inclinaba la cabeza hacia Edward , apenas pudo pronunciar unas palabras.

—Si me disculpa, debo retirarme.

Se alejó sin mirarle a los ojos, pues no quería ver su expresión triunfal, ya que no estaba segura de poder contener su genio.

Meg, tan pálida como siempre, había vuelto y se hallaba sentada en un sillón. Bella se detuvo ante ella.

—Cuando subas, ven a mi cuarto. Tendré la poción preparada

.—¿Vas a subir ya?

—Sí. —Bella se obligó a sonreír y añadió—: Me temo que el viaje hasta aquí me ha agotado más de lo que esperaba.

Con un regio saludo de la cabeza, salió majestuosamente de la habitación, consciente de la firme mirada que seguía sus pasos.

Hola! Es la primera vez que me comunico con ustedes solo quería saber que tal piensan de la historia hasta ahora en el próximo capi veremos el testamento de Samos


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Unos minutos antes de las ocho de la mañana siguiente, Bella se dirigió a la biblioteca, donde habían sido convocados para oír la última voluntad de Seamos. Había desayunado en la habitación, porque allí hacía menos frío.

El hecho de que tratara de convencerse a sí misma la preocupaba. En realidad, había desayunado en privado para no tener que enfrentarse a Edward cullen y el poder que ejercía, fuera el que fuese. Se esforzaba por | no pensar en ello. Aquel camino sólo llevaba a la confusión.

Había un lacayo junto a la biblioteca. Abrió la puerta y Bella entro majestuosamente. Ésta agradeció que alguna alma sensible hubiera ordenado encender el fuego con más leña que el exiguo montón habitual. El hogar, grande y profundo, ocupaba uno de los extremos de la monstruosa estancia, la más espaciosa de la casa, que discurría a lo largo de toda un ala. Como los muros eran de piedra y las ventanas estrechas carecían de cortinas, el ambiente era permanentemente gélido. Por eso se había puesto un s vestido azul de lana con las mangas largas y entalladas, pero aun así agradeció la calidez del fuego.

Jaime y Mary estaban sentados en el sofá, los demás ocupaban unos sillones situados a ambos lados de aquél, todos formando un semicírculo frente al fuego, junto al enorme y viejo escritorio de Seamos. En ese momento un abogado de Perth ocupaba la silla de Seamos y revolvía unos papeles.

Dejándose caer en un sillón vacío entre Meg y Malcolm, Bella saludó al abogado con un gesto cortés de la cabeza; luego hizo lo propio con el resto de los presentes, dejando que su mirada se cruzara con la de Edward cullen sólo un momento.

Edward se hallaba sentado en otro sofá detrás de Mary, mostrando una gracia indolente que contrastaba con el aire vacilante del resto de los varones presentes. Inclinó la cabeza con expresión imperturbable. Bella le devolvió el saludo y se obligó a apartar la mirada.

Una simple ojeada había bastado para colmar la imaginación de Bella con una visión bastante más poderosa que la que había tenido hasta entonces. Edward se había puesto una levita azul, de un color más intenso que el vestido de Bella, que se ajustaba a la perfección a la anchura de los hombros. Un chaleco de seda a rayas azules y negras cubría una camisa blanca, cerrada a la altura del cuello con un hermoso pañuelo. Los pantalones, de la gamuza más delicada, se aferraban a los muslos poderosos, destacándolos mucho más de lo que Bella habría deseado.

Deseó que Cullen estuviera en cualquier parte excepto allí; tenía que esforzarse por mantener la mirada lejos de él. Sentado a su lado, Malcolm no se reprimía tanto: repantigado en el sillón, se roía un nudillo y miraba de hito en hito y sin disimulo la indolente elegancia sentada frente a él. Bella reprimió el impulso de decirle con sarcasmo que nunca estaría a la altura, al menos mientras se sentara de aquella manera.

En cambio, respiró hondo, dispuesta a tranquilizarse con cada inspiración. Con las manos cruzadas sobre el regazo, se recordó que estaba allí siguiendo las órdenes de la Señora. Después de todo quizá la hubiera enviado para conocer a Edward cullen y aprender así lo que debía evitar. Es decir, a los hombres autoritarios.

Se concentró en el abogado y deseó que empezara de una vez con sus asuntos. El hombre levantó la vista y parpadeó, luego miró hacia el reloj de la chimenea con ojos de sabiondo.

—Bueno... Sí. —Echó un vistazo alrededor, contando las cabezas y casando lascaras con una lista que dejó a un lado—. Bien, si estamos todos...

Como nadie le contradijo, cogió un largo pergamino, se aclaró la garganta y comenzó.

—Leo las palabras de nuestro cliente, Seamos McEnery, señor de Keltyhead, tal y como fueron dictadas a nuestro escribiente el 5 de septiembre del año en curso. Volvió a aclararse la garganta y todos entendieron que a partir de momento lo que iban a oír eran las palabras literales de Seamos.

—«Este, mi testamento y última voluntad, no será lo que ninguno vosotros, reunidos aquí a petición mía, esperáis. Esta es mi última oportunidad de influir en los asuntos terrenales, de corregir mis errores y subsanar mis omisiones. Con la sabiduría que da la edad, me he visto obligad do a utilizar este testamento a tal fin.»

Como era lógico, una agitación nerviosa circuló entre el auditorio. Bella estaba inmunizada, pero aun así frunció el entrecejo. ¿Qué tramaba ahora el viejo y astuto tejón? Advirtió que incluso Edward cullen, se había movido un poco.

Sentado a sus anchas en el sillón, Edward puso cejo y se esforzó en sacudirse el presentimiento que el párrafo inicial de Seamos le había suscitado. Era sólo un actor secundario en aquella representación, no había ningún motivo para suponer que aquellas palabras fueran dirigidas a él.

Sin embargo, a medida que el abogado avanzó, comprobó que al parecer estaba equivocado.

—«Mi primer legado cerrará un capítulo de mi vida por lo demás hace tiempo terminado. Es mi deseo entregar en mano a su hijo el collar que mi primera esposa le legó. Como he estipulado que él, Edward Anthony cullen, ha de estar presente para recibirlo, que sirva ahora a su propósito.»

El abogado buscó algo a tientas encima del escritorio, se levantó y se acercó a edward.

—Gracias —murmuró Edward, levantando las delicadas sartas de las manos nudosas del abogado. Con cuidado, desenredó los eslabones de oro finamente labrados, intercalados con piedras cónicas de un rosa opaco. Del centro del collar colgaba una amatista alargada, grabada con unos signos demasiado pequeños para que pudiera descifrarlos.

—Fue un completo desafuero del señor McEnery ocultárselo —susurró el abogado—. Por favor, créame si le digo que se hizo en contra de nuestro parecer.

Mientras estudiaba el colgante y advertía la extraña calidez de las piedras, Edward asintió con aire distraído. Cuando el abogado volvió al escritorio, Edward levantó la vista... Desde el otro lado del círculo de asientos, la mirada de Bella estaba fija en la joya. Su concentración era absoluta. De forma deliberada, Edward dejó que los cristales colgaran y los movió; la mirada de Bella permaneció clavada en la joya. El abogado volvió a sentarse y Edward cerró el puño alrededor del colgante. isabella suspiró y levantó la vista, su mirada se cruzó con la Cullen y luego la apartó con calma. Resistiéndose al impulso de arquear las cejas, Edward se guardó el collar en el bolsillo.

_Bien, ¿dónde estábamos? Ah... sí. —El abogado carraspeó y añadió—: «En cuanto a la riqueza que dejo al morir, bienes raíces, muebles y fondos, todo ha de mantenerse en fideicomiso durante una semana a partir de hoy, el día en que es leído mi testamento.» —El hombre hizo una pausa, tomó aire y continuó de un tirón—: «Si al cabo de una semana Edward Anthony cullen consiente en casarse con Isabella Marie Swan, la propiedad se dividirá entre mis hijos supérstites de la forma que se describe más abajo. Si no obstante, al término de dicha semana, Edward cullen se negara a casarse con isabella swan, toda mi propiedad será vendida y los fondos así obtenidos se dividirán, a partes iguales, entre la diócesis de Edimburgo y la de Glasgow.»

La impresión —absoluta y aplastante— los mantuvo a todos en silencio. Durante un minuto, sólo el crujir del pergamino y el extraño crepitar del fuego rompió la quietud. El primero en reaccionar fue Edward; dio una enorme bocanada de aire, consciente de la sensación de irrealidad, como si estuviera en medio de un sueño enloquecido. Echó un vistazo a Bella, que tenía la mirada perdida con expresión de total incredulidad.

—¿Cómo ha podido...? —La vehemente pregunta rompió el hechizo y súbitamente Bella se concentró en el abogado.

A partir de ese momento, se produjo un aluvión de preguntas y exclamaciones. La familia de Seamos era incapaz de asimilar lo que les había hecho su padre. Se sentían desamparados, apenas eran capaces de hablar.

Sentada al lado de Edward, Mary se volvió hacia él con expresión acongojada.

—Dios mío... ¿cómo vamos a arreglárnoslas? —Con los ojos anegados, asió la mano de Edward, no en actitud de súplica sino buscando apoyo.

Instintivamente Edward cerró los dedos sobre los suyos, apretándole la mano para tranquilizarla. Cuando Mary se volvió hacia Jaime, Edward vio la desesperanza que la abrumaba.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —musitó en un sollozo cuando Jaime la rodeó con sus brazos.

Tan perplejo como ella, Jaime miró al abogado por encima de la cabeza de su mujer.

—¿Por qué?

Edward se dijo que aquélla era la pregunta más pertinente. El abogado la aprovechó como entrada e hizo un gesto con las manos a los demás para mandarlos callar.

—Si pudiera continuar...

Se hizo de nuevo el silencio y el abogado cogió el testamento. Respiró, alzó la vista y miró con ojos de miope por encima de sus quevedos.

—Éste es un testamento de lo más irregular, así que no me duelen prendas en romper con la tradición y afirmar que tanto yo como el resto de mis asociados discutimos con todas nuestras fuerzas estas disposiciones, pero el señor McEnery no se conmovió en lo más mínimo. Tal y como está, el testamento es legal y, en nuestra opinión, no impugnable de acuerdo con la ley. —Bajó la vista y siguió leyendo—: «Las siguientes palabras van destinadas a mi pupila, Isabella Marie Swan. Con independencia de lo que pudiera pensar, era mi deber velar por su futuro. Así como en vida no fui lo bastante fuerte para influir en ella, ahora en la muerte la pongo en el camino de alguien que, si la mitad de los chismes que se cuentan de él y de su estirpe son verdad, posee los talentos requeridos para encargarse de ella.»

A partir de ahí siguió una detallada descripción de cómo sería dividida la propiedad entre los hijos de Seamos en el caso de que Edward se aviniera a casarse con Isabella, y a la que nadie prestó atención. La familia y la propia Bella estaban demasiado ocupados en condenar la perfidia de Seamos. Por su parte, Edward advirtió que ninguno de ellos imaginaba otro desenlace que no fuera que la propiedad pasase a la Iglesia.

Cuando el abogado llegó al final del testamento, una desesperación ti tal y absoluta se había adueñado de los McEnery. Jaime, tragándose s amarga decepción, se levantó para estrechar la mano del abogado y darle las gracias. Luego se alejó para consolar a Mary, consternada y deshecha en lágrimas.

—Es una injusticia —sollozó Mary—. ¡Ni siquiera lo mínimo para vivir! ¿Y qué pasará con los niños?

—Shhh, vamos, cálmate. —Jaime intentaba tranquilizarla, aunque sabía que era inútil.

—Estaba loco —escupió Malcolm—. Nos ha robado todo lo que teníamos derecho a esperar.

Meg y Cordelia sollozaban mientras sus dóciles consortes decían incoherencias.

Sentado en silencio en el sillón, ajeno a la emoción que embargaba a sus anfitriones, Edward observaba y escuchaba con aire reflexivo. Sin duda ninguno de los presentes esperaba que él los salvara.

Analizaba a Bella, elegante y esbelta en su vestido azul oscuro, el pelo aún más brillante en el cuarto apagado y sombrío. Estaba consolando a Meg, aconsejándola con voz queda reflejando una corriente de tranquilidad casi visible. Edward aguzó el oído para escuchar lo que decía.

—No se puede hacer nada, así que no tiene sentido que te pongas nerviosa y tengas un aborto espontáneo. Sabes tan bien como todos que nunca me llevé bien con Seamos, pero jamás le hubiera creído capaz de esto. Estoy tan profundamente impresionada como tú. —Continuó hablando deprisa, acaparando la atención de Meg, obligándola a escuchar para tratar de contener el llanto—. El abogado dice que es un hecho consumado, así que aparte de maldecir a Seamos, ya no sirve de nada ponerse histérica. Hemos de permanecer unidos y ver qué podemos hacer y qué se puede salvar.

Y prosiguió, dirigiendo sus pensamientos, así como los de Meg, Cordelia y los maridos de éstas, hacia un humor más positivo. Pero era innegable que se enfrentaban a una conmoción inesperada, y en ningún momento ni ella ni nadie, ni siquiera Jaime o Mary cuando se unieron al grupo, aportaron alternativa alguna.

Bella evitó mirar a Edward, era casi como si le hubiera expulsado de su mente, como si hubiera olvidado que existía. De hecho, todos parecían haber olvidado... al oscuro depredador, al intruso, al Cullen infiltrado entre ellos. Nadie pensó en apelar a él.

Para todos, no sólo para Bella, el resultado era un hecho consumado. Ni siquiera se molestaron en preguntarle a Edward por su decisión, por su respuesta al desafío de Seamos. Pero en aquel momento ellos eran los débiles y los desvalidos. edward Cullen era algo más.

—¡Disculpen!

Edward observó que el abogado había recogido los documentos y le miraba fijamente. Su voz sonó tan atronadora que hizo callar a la familia.

—Señor Cullen, ¿podría contar con su decisión formal para que empecemos a ultimar la testamentaría?

Edward arqueó las cejas.

—Tengo una semana para decidir, ¿no es así?

El abogado parpadeó y se incorporó.

—Por supuesto. —Miró a Bella—. Siete días completos es el plazo estipulado por el testamento.

—Muy bien. — se levantó—. Puede venir a visitarme aquí dentro de una semana a partir de hoy. —Esbozó una débil sonrisa—. Entonces le daré mi respuesta.

El abogado hizo una reverencia y dijo:

—Como desee, señor. De acuerdo con el testamento, la propiedad permanecerá en fideicomiso hasta ese momento.

Reuniendo con rapidez los documentos, el abogado estrechó la mano a Edward, luego a Jaime (incapaz de salir de su marasmo) y por fin, con un saludo de la cabeza hacia el resto, abandonó la biblioteca.

La puerta se cerró tras él. El chasquido del pestillo resonó por la enorme estancia, atravesando una quietud poco natural. Al unísono, enmudecidos, los miembros de la familia se volvieron para mirar a Edward; todos excepto Isabella, que hacía rato que le observaba con ceño.

Edward sonrió con amabilidad.

—Si me disculpan, creo que iré a estirar las piernas. —Y se dirigió aire despreocupado hacia la puerta.

—No te hagas ilusiones. —Con brutal sinceridad, Bella hizo sentar a Jaime en un sillón del salón casi a empujones y, acto seguido, ella misma se dejó caer en el sofá situado frente a él—. Ahora, concéntrate —le instó—, y cuéntame todo lo que sepas sobre Edward Cullen

Todavía confuso, Jaime se encogió de hombros.

—Es hijo de la primera esposa de papá. Suyo y del hombre que el gobierno inglés envió aquí en una ocasión. El duque de... He olvidado el título, si es que lo he sabido alguna vez. —Contrajo el rostro—. No recuerdo gran cosa... Todo ocurrió antes de que yo naciera. Sólo sé lo que papá dejaba escapar de vez en cuando.

Bella reprimió su genio a duras penas.

—Cuéntame todo cuanto recuerdas. —Necesitaba conocer al enemigo. Jaime pareció quedarse en blanco y ella soltó un bufido—. Muy bien. Preguntas. ¿Vive en Londres?

—Sí... Ha venido desde allí. Eso dijo su ayuda de cámara.

—¿Tiene ayuda de cámara?

—Sí... Un tipo muy ceremonioso.

—¿Qué reputación tiene? —Bella parpadeó—. No... Olvídalo —murmuró entre dientes—. Sé más de eso que tú. —Sabía que era un hombre con labios fríos como el mármol, cuyos brazos la habían mantenido atrapada... Volvió a parpadear—. Su familia... ¿Qué sabes de ella? ¿Lo reconocen públicamente?

—Eso parece. —Se encogió de hombros—. Recuerdo haber oído decir a papá que los Cullen eran condenadamente poderosos, la mayor parte militares, una familia antiquísima. Enviaron a siete de los suyos a Waterloo... Me acuerdo que decía que la alta sociedad los había etiquetado de invencibles porque regresaron los siete sin un rasguño.

(nota histórica: Waterloo es conocido como unas de las batallas más sangrientas cuando aun vivía Napoleón)

Bella lanzó una exclamación de incredulidad.

-¿Son ricos?

—Diría que sí.

—¿Ocupan un lugar destacado en la alta sociedad?

—Sí. Están bien conectados y todo eso. También está ese grupo... -Jaime se interrumpió, ruborizándose.

Bella entrecerró los ojos.

—¿A qué grupo te refieres?

Jaime se removió en el asiento.

—No es nada que... —Se le quebró la voz.

—¿Que debiera preocuparme? —Bella le miró sin piedad—. Deja que sea yo quien lo juzgue. ¿Qué pasa con ese grupo?

Al fin, Jaime se rindió

—Seis de ellos... todos primos. La alta sociedad los llama los Cullens Titulados.

—¿Y qué hacen?

Jaime se retorció.

—Tienen su reputación...

—Entiendo.

Bella apretó los labios.

—No recuerdo que papá dijera mucho más, aparte de que todos se comportaban como unos bastardos prepotentes con las mujeres, pero supongo que lo diría por las circunstancias.

Bella dio rienda suelta a su incredulidad con una exclamación. Unos bastardos prepotentes con las mujeres... Así pues, gracias a las malhadadas ideas de su tutor, allí estaba ella, frente a frente con un bastardo prepotente que, para colmo de males, era realmente un bastardo. ¿Aquello le hacía más o menos prepotente? De alguna forma, no dudaba de cuál sería la respuesta. Miró a Jaime e inquirió:

—¿Seamos no contó nada más?

Jaime negó con la cabeza.

—Nada excepto que sólo los idiotas creen que pueden enfrentarse a un Cullen.

«Unos bastardos prepotentes con las mujeres.» Aquella frase lo resumía todo, pensó isabella, de pie frente a las ventanas del salón trasero sin dejar de observar la extensión de césped cubierto de nieve que Edward debía atravesar para volver a la casa.

En ese momento lo vio todo con claridad... Entendió lo que Seamos había pretendido con su inicuo testamento. El postrer intento de interferir en su vida desde más allá de la tumba, nada menos. No iba a tolerarla aunque se tratara de un Cullen, bastardo o no.

En todo caso, los antecedentes de Edward Cullen parecían aún peores de lo que había imaginado. Sabía poco de las costumbres de la alta sociedad, pero el hecho de que la esposa del padre de Edward (en realidad, como toda la familia) hubiera aceptado de buen grado a un bastardo entre ellos, olía a dominación masculina. Cuando menos, sugería que las esposas Cullen eran débiles al lado de sus prepotentes maridos. Al parecer, los varones Cullen eran unos tiranos que se comportaban como enajenados, dictadores domésticos, acostumbrados a un despiadado ordeno y mando.

Jamás, de forma despiadada o no, a ella la gobernaría un hombre; nunca permitiría que ocurriera tal cosa. El destino del valle y de sus gentes dependía de ella, y para cumplir ese destino, para conseguir su objetivo en esta tierra, debía seguir siendo libre, independiente, capaz de hacer su voluntad cuando fuera necesario, capaz de actuar cuando su gente lo necesitara, sin las limitaciones de un matrimonio convencional, de un marido convencional.

Un bastardo prepotente convencional como marido era, lisa y llanamente, inaceptable para la Señora de valle.

Oyó a lo lejos el tenue crujido de una bota sobre la nieve y miró por la ventana. Era media tarde, la luz se desvanecía con rapidez. Vio que la negra figura que había estado esperando surgía de entre los árboles y subía despreocupadamente la pendiente. Su poderoso físico destacaba incluso bajo el pesado gabán de múltiples esclavinas.

El pánico se apoderó de ella, dejándola sin resuello y temblando. De repente, la habitación pareció mucho más oscura. Cogió una caja de yesca y echó a correr, encendiendo cuanta vela encontró por el camino. Cuando Edward llegó a la terraza y ella abrió el gran ventanal y le saludó con la mano, la habitación resplandecía.

Cullen entró sacudiéndose los copos de nieve del pelo negro, y se limitó a fruncir el entrecejo para demostrar que se había percatado de la acción de esta Bella ignoró. Apretando las manos, esperó sólo a que Richard se quitara el gabán y se volviera para dejarlo a un lado antes de afirmar:

—No sé en qué estará pensando, pero no aceptaré casarme con usted.

Habló con inusitada firmeza. Edward se irguió y se encaminó hacia ella.

La estancia pareció reducirse.

Los muros la aprisionaron. Incapaz de respirar, apenas pudo pensar. El deseo compulsivo de huir, de escapar, era acuciante; más fuerte aún que la atracción quela impulsaba a descubrir qué poder era aquel que hacía que el pulso le palpitara con fuerza, la piel le hormigueara y los nervios le temblaran. En actitud desafiante, se mantuvo firme y alzó la barbilla.

Edward la miró a los ojos, pero Bella no supo cómo interpretar el extraño brillo que vio en ellos. Entonces él avanzó hacia el fuego y Bella se apartó para dejar que se calentara las manos. Ella se esforzó en respirar, en pensar, en suprimirlas sensaciones que le ponían los nervios de punta, en aflojar el torniquete que le oprimía el pecho. Ignoraba por qué aquel hombre habría de provocarle semejante reacción. No quería pensar en ello, pero sabía que sin duda el herrero del valle no le producía el mismo efecto.

Edward se incorporó y de pronto Bella decidió que eran sus movimientos, controlados y seguros, como si retuvieran la fuerza de una pantera que todavía no estuviera lista para saltar, lo que más nerviosa le ponía. Con un brazo apoyado en la repisa de la chimenea, la miró e inquirió:

—¿Por qué?

Bella frunció el entrecejo.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—¿Por qué no consentirá en casarse conmigo?

—Porque no necesito un marido. —«Sobre todo un marido como usted», pensó, cruzó los brazos y se concentró en la cara de Edward —. Mi cometido en el valle no permite las relaciones habituales a las que una mujer de mi condición pudiera aspirara disfrutar. —Levantó la barbilla—. Soy soltera por elección, no por falta de oportunidades. Es un sacrificio que he hecho por mi gente.

Se sintió bastante complacida con aquella táctica; los hombres como los Cullen comprendían el sacrificio y el honor.

Edward arqueó las cejas mientras estudiaba en silencio a Bella. Entonces dijo:

—¿Quién heredará la hacienda y la posición si no se casa para engendrar herederos?

Bella maldijo a aquel hombre, pero se limitó a responder:

—A su debido tiempo, por supuesto, me casaré para tener herederos pero todavía me quedan muchos años hasta que tenga que hacerlo.

—¡Ah...! ¿Así que no siente una aversión completa y absoluta hacia el matrimonio?

Con la cabeza bien alta y mirando fijamente Edward, Bella respiró hondo y no soltó el aire.

—No —admitió por fin, y echó a andar—. Pero existen diversos impedimentos, condiciones y consideraciones.

—¿Cómo cuáles?

—Tales como mi lealtad a la Señora y mis obligaciones como curandera. Tal vez no se dé cuenta, pero...

Apoyado contra la repisa de la chimenea, Edward escuchó sus excusas, todas relacionadas con los deberes que isabella consideraba que recaían sobre ella como propietaria de la heredad. No paraba de dar vueltas de un lado a otro. Estaba a punto de ordenarle que se sentara para poder sentarse también y no tener que alzarla mirada cada vez que isabella quería comprobar su semblante deliberadamente inexpresivo. De pronto recordó a rosalie, la duquesa de emmet, que deambulaba de la misma manera, con las faldas agitándose en el aire al mismo tiempo que su malgenio. En ese momento las faldas de isabella se agitaban con fuerza. Edward suspiró y se apoyó con más fuerza contra la repisa de la chimenea.

—Así que ya lo ve —concluyó Bella, volviéndose hacia él—. En la actualidad, un marido es imposible.

—No, no veo nada. —Edward le sostuvo la mirada—. Sólo he oído una letanía de responsabilidades que no veo que excluyan la posibilidad de un marido.

Jamás en su vida adulta había tenido que dar explicaciones a nadie, era algo que estaba escrito con claridad en la expresión de asombro algo engreída que isabella infundió a sus ojos chocolates.

-¡No tengo tiempo para un marido! —Y de inmediato añadió—: Ni para discusiones, como ésta por ejemplo.

-¿Por qué habría de discutir?

-Ya lo creo que sí. Pero si todos los hombres discuten, y sin duda un marido también. Querría que hiciera las cosas a su manera, no a la mía... ni a la de la Señora.

—Ah... Así que lo que le preocupa en realidad es que un marido pudiera interferir en sus obligaciones

—Que tratara de interferir en cómo cumplo con mis obligaciones.-Por fin se de tubo y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados—. Los caballeros como usted tienen la costumbre de suponer que pueden imponer su criterio en todo. Es evidente que no puedo casarme con un hombre así.

—¿Porque quiere hacer las cosas a su manera?

—Porque necesito ser libre para cumplir con mis obligaciones... Libre de cualquier interferencia marital —le espetó.

Edward la observó con calma.

—¿Y qué pasaría con un marido que no interfiriese?

Bella sonrió con sorna y reanudó sus andares.

—Es posible, ¿sabe?

—¿Que usted permitiera que su esposa actuara según su propio criterio? —Al llegar al otro extremo de la estancia, se volvió y le lanzó una mirada cargada de desprecio—. Ni siquiera en el valle vuelan los cerdos.

Le costó no sonreír. Edward sintió la mirada de Bella en cada centímetro de su cuerpo y tuvo que recurrir de inmediato a todo el control del que era capaz para reprimir su reacción instintiva. Cautivarla no serviría a sus propósitos... y ya había decidido cuáles eran éstos exactamente. Sin embargo, saber más sobre ella le ayudaría a aclarar aquel extremo.

—Si nos casáramos, un hombre como yo —dijo parodiando el aire distinguido de Bella— podría, dada su posición, aceptar acomodarse a usted y a sus obligaciones. —Hizo un gesto con la mano como quitándole importancia. Bella lo miró con escepticismo—. No hay ningún motivo para que no podamos llegar a un acuerdo de esa naturaleza.

Bella frunció el entrecejo, soltó un bufido y se alejó.

Edward observó su espalda, la espectacular línea de la columna vertebral desde la nuca hasta los turgentes hemisferios de su trasero. La visión parecía ideada para distraerlo, atraerlo... La rigidez de su postura, el reto que suponía la renuencia de isabella, sólo intensificaron el magnetismo que sentía.

—Usted no está considerando en serio el casarse conmigo —dijo Bella con rotundidad, mirando a la oscuridad que se extendía tras la ventana.

Edward bajó los brazos y apoyó la espalda contra la repisa de la chimenea.

—¿Eso cree?

—Sólo reclamó el beneficio de la semana de plazo porque todos dimos por sentado que se negaría. —Hizo una pausa y agregó sin apartar la mirada de la ventana—: No le gusta que nadie presuponga lo que va a hacer.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—En realidad, fue porque usted lo dio por sentado. Los demás no cuentan.

—Debería haber sabido que diría que fue culpa mía —exclamó la joven con acritud.

—Tal vez se haya dado cuenta de que no lo he hecho. Usted fue la razón de que reclamara el plazo, pero después de pensarlo... —Abarcó con un gesto los bosques que había recorrido—. Sí, lo habría reclamado igualmente.

Bella frunció el ceño.

—¿Porqué?

Edward se preguntó si podría explicar alguna vez a alguien sus sentimientos sobre la familia.

—Digamos que siento una aversión congénita a tomar decisiones precitadas, y Seamos trazó sus planes con mucho cuidado. Sabía que no me gustaría ser utilizado como un títere para privarle a la familia de su derecho.

—¿Por ser un bastardo? —inquirió isabella sin miramientos.

—No. Por ser un Cullen.

—No lo entiendo —repuso atónita.

Edward hizo una mueca.

—Ni yo. No tengo nada claro. Por ejemplo, desconozco los motivos por los que Seamos llegó tan lejos, por qué urdió semejante intriga... a fin de colocarme en una situación tan extraña.

Isabella expresó su incredulidad con una exclamación y se volvió de nuevo hacia la ventana.

—Eso es porque no lo conocía. Siempre estaba conspirando y maquinando, como tantos otros hombres de fortuna y posición. De hecho, a menudo invertía mucho tiempo en hacer planes que jamás tenía intención del llevar a la práctica.

Edward arqueó las cejas.

-No me sorprende que mandaran aquí a mi padre. —Bella lo interrogó con la mirada. El también la miró—. Los Cullen son famosos por ser hombres de acción. Tal vez hagamos planes, sólo los necesarios, pero nuestro talento radica en la ejecución. Jamás remoloneamos.

Bella emitió un leve sonido de desagrado y volvió a la noche. Al cabo de un instante, levantó una mano y empezó a dibujar espirales sobre el frío panel.

—Estaba pensando... —Se interrumpió. Edward pudo percibir su mueca por la voz—. Tal vez Seamos haya previsto el matrimonio como una penitencia para mí...una especie de castigo diferido... con usted como pagano en lugar de su padre.

Edward frunció el entrecejo.

—Si eso es lo que pensó, entonces el estúpido es él. No sería ningún sacrificio estar casado con usted.

Bella volvió la cabeza, sus miradas se fundieron... y todo lo demás también. El tiempo, las respiraciones, incluso los latidos. El deseo resplandeció, llenando el aire, aguzando los sentidos, tensando los nervios.

Bella respiró y apartó la mirada.

—Sea como fuere, no está considerándolo seriamente.

Edward suspiró. ¿Cuándo iba a aprender que no podría dominarlo con aquel tono?

—Piense lo que quiera, pero el abogado se ha ido y no volverá hasta dentro de una semana. No tomaré mi decisión hasta entonces.

No se precipitaría, no sería impulsivo... y necesitaba saber más. Debía averiguar por qué Seamos había redactado un testamento como aquél.

Bella murmuró algo entre dientes. Edward no pudo oírlo, pero creyó que podría haber sido algo como «tozudo como una mula»

Apartándose de la repisa de la chimenea, se acercó a ella con aire des-preocupado. La alfombra amortiguó sus pisadas. Cuando ya estaba cerca, Bella se volvió, sólo lo justo para reprimir un grito ahogado. Iba a apartarse, pero en cambio alzó la barbilla.

Edward sonrió para sus adentros. Bella parecía encantadoramente alterada, y era él quien había provocado esa reacción.

—No se preocupe, no iba a abalanzarme sobre usted.

Las motas doradas en los ojos de Bella resplandecieron.

—Ni se me había ocurrido...

—Sí, sí que se le había ocurrido. —Edward contempló sus ojos demasiado abiertos, la manera en que su pecho se agitaba. Hizo una mueca y susurró—: Si e sola tranquiliza, como pupila de mi anfitrión y dama soltera y virtuosa queda eliminada de mi lista de mujeres seducidles.

Edward adivinó los pensamientos de Bella por la vehemencia de la mirada.

—Eso no significa que esté segura a mi lado. —Sonrió—. Sólo que no la seduciréis no me caso con usted.

Bella lo fulminó con la mirada. Edward advirtió de pronto una expresión desconcentración en su rostro.

—Acabo de caer... en que Seamos sólo exigió que usted se aviniera a casarse conmigo, no que yo estuviera de acuerdo en casarme con usted. Sabía que yo no aceptaría; nadie puede obligarme a obedecerle. —Frunció entrecejo—. ¿Qué imaginó que conseguiría?

Bajando la vista hacia la cara de Bella, hacia sus ojos, muy abiertos y desconcertados, hacia sus labios, calientes y ligeramente separados. Edward luchó por reprimir el impulso de besarla

—Ya se lo he dicho... Seamos estudió a los Cullen a conciencia.

—¿Y qué? —Bella miró a Edward a los ojos.

—Pues que él sabía que, si anuncio públicamente que me casaré con usted, lo haré.

Isabella abrió los ojos desorbitadamente.

—¡Eso es ridículo! —exclamó atónita—. No puede anunciar sin más que vamos a casarnos. Tengo que dar mi consentimiento, y no lo daré.

—Si decido tenerla... —Dejó las palabras en el aire adrede, interrumpiéndose para dejar que se asumiera la premisa—. Tendré que hacerla cambiar de opinión.

—¿Y exactamente cómo cree que va a conseguirlo?

Las palabras le fueron arrojadas a la cara, como un reto, como una provocación. Con las cejas levemente arqueadas, la mirada resuelta fundida con la de Bella, Edward la mantuvo acorralada... y levantó una mano. Luego le acarició el rizo que temblaba junto a una oreja.

La gélidez de Bella se hizo añicos, jadeó con un estremecimiento y retrocedió. Su rostro palideció para luego enrojecer al ponerse rígida y exclamar:

—¡Olvídelo!

Se volvió con gesto altivo y se marchó sin decir palabra. Al salir, cerró de un portazo.

N/A

LO SIENTO MUCHO DE VERDAD TUVE MUCHOS PROBLEMAS

Aunque no es una escusa mis problemas personales toman tanto mi tiempo que no hago otra cosa que buscar resolverlos

Pero díganme que les pareció el testamento?


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Aquella noche, acosada por la visión de la cara de un guerrero, bella apenas durmió. Obligada a enfrentarse a aquella misma visión en carne y hueso en la mesa del desayuno, hizo un gesto cargado de desdén y se fue a dar un largo paseo acaballo.

Al dirigirse al piso superior para cambiarse, se encontró con lean en lo alto de las escaleras. La oscura mirada de la mujer se aferró a su cara tras recorrerla de arriba abajo

—¿Adónde vas tan temprano?

—Necesito tomar el fresco... ¿Cómo puede estar tan viciado el aire en un lugar tan frío?

—Hmmm. —Mirando hacia el recibidor de la planta de abajo, lean respiró hondo—. Sin duda la atmósfera es poco cordial —admitió lanzando una mirada suspicaz a bella—, con toda esta payasada innecesaria.

—¿Payasada?

—Sí. Está más claro que el agua que ese bastardo de ahí abajo no tiene ninguna intención de casarse... ni contigo ni, te lo garantizo, con ninguna otra mujer. —El decidido semblante de lean mostraba unas arrugas profundamente marcadas—.Está claro que es un gandul y que sólo se está divirtiendo a nuestra costa. Ni siquiera Mary espera otra cosa que él desista finalmente de formar parte del disparatado plan de Seamos y se vuelva a Londres. Cree que Cullen está montando el espectáculo de considerar seriamente el asunto por educación.

Isabella se puso rígida.

—¿De veras?

Lean sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas en la mano.

—No hay por qué ofenderse... Después de todo es lo que queríamos —Empezó abajar las escaleras—. Que se vaya y te deje tranquila.

Bella se quedó mirando a lean. Sus palabras no podían ser mas claras, pero de alguna forma sintió un atisbo de decepción al que hizo oídos sordos. Bella se volvió y se dirigió con decisión hacia su dormitorio

Ponerse el traje de amazona le llevó unos minutos: una cómoda chaqueta de montar y una falda a juego de una preciosa sarga verde. Práctico; aunque no especialmente caliente, por lo que hurgó en el ropero en busca de su anticuada capa forrada en piel. El pelo era un problema... Al final, sé hizo unas trenzas y se las recogió en lo alto de la cabeza

Satisfecha porque su pelo no se soltaría por más duro que fuera el paseo, se echó la capa por los hombros y se dirigió a la puerta.

Las caballerizas se acurrucaban entre la casa principal y la montaña, a cubierto de los incesantes vientos y, en ese momento, de la fina nieve racheada. El día estaba encapotado, pero las nubes eran demasiado livianas para disuadirla. Estaba acostumbrada a cabalgar con todo tipo de tiempo siempre que sus obligaciones lo requerían. Las vistas tal vez fueran grises pero la visibilidad era buena. Las nubes flotaban inmóviles y mantenían la temperatura por encima de los cero grados. Mientras que en campo abierto la nieve tenía la profundidad de una pezuña, en los caminos y senderos la capa era más fina y no había placas de hielo

En líneas generales, era un día invernal del todo aceptable para salir a cabalgar por los Trossachs. Envuelta en tales pensamientos, bella montó a lomos de un robusto caballo zaino, abandonó con estrépito de cascos el patio de las cuadras y se dirigió hacia los árboles. En el pasado a menudo había recurrido a la equitación como una forma de escapar del campo de batalla que era la casa; se acordaba bien de los caminos. El que tomó serpenteaba a través de un grupo de abedules que rodeaban la rocosa ladera de la montaña y que finalmente se unía a otro camino de herradura que conducía a la cima. Deseosa de atravesar al galope la despejada cima de Keltyhead, espoleó a su montura montaña arriba.

Cuando, surgiendo de entre los árboles, salió a la cima habitualmente barrida por el viento, las Highlands se desplegaron ante ella. La brisa se convirtió entonces en poco más que un susurro sibilante, que se colaba entre las ramas desnudas. Incluso habían dejado de caer los finos copos de nieve. El espíritu de bella se elevó y, al otear la amplitud de aquellas vistas, respiró hondo. Justo delante de ella, una zona abierta apenas cubierta por una tosco césped silvestre le hizo señas de que se acercara; no esperó a más. Sonriendo y por fin alegre, espoleó al caballo para enseguida pasar con soltura al galope.

El aire, frío, glacialmente fresco, corrió a recibirla. Le azotó las mejillas y le tiró de las trenzas. Bella lo recibió con júbilo. Era uno de los sencillos placeres de la Señora. Exultante, en armonía con su montaña, atravesó el espacio vacío, sumergida en el vasto silencio que la envolvía.

Estaba a medio camino de la extensión sin árboles cuando un pesado ruido de cascos y un relincho rompieron el silencio. Se volvió y vio una figura alta y familiar acaballo, que la observaba desde la linde del bosque. Tan inmóvil y oscuro como los árboles detrás de él, la contemplaba. Luego se movió. El imponente caballo negro que montaba la figura apretó el paso con energía, saliendo tras ella para interceptarla.

A bella se le hizo un nudo en la garganta que le cortó la respiración. De inmediato, miró hacia delante y acicateó a su montura. ¡Maldito hombre! ¿Por qué no podía dejarla tranquila? Sin embargo, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa que fue menos agria... La embargó una sensación instintivamente femenina, un reflejo de excitación que le había puesto los nervios de punta

¿Por qué tenía que seguirla?

Dispuesta a despistarlo, se abalanzó sobre su montura. El galope de Cullen era mucho más pesado y bella sabía lo buena amazona que era. Al acercarse al final de la zona abierta, se preguntó cuál de los tres senderos que había ante ella, cada uno discurriendo en distinta dirección y sobre terreno diferente, serviría mejor a sus propósitos. Dependía de lo cerca que estuviera Cullen. Miró por encima del hombro, esperando verlo en la distancia... y estuvo a punto de caer de la silla. Abriendo los ojos desorbitadamente, lanzó un grito ahogado y se volvió hacia delante. ¡Sólo es-taba a dos cuerpos de distancia!

Tomó el sendero más cercano y avanzó a través de recodos y curvas, sobre un terreno rocoso cubierto por árboles de gran altura. Irrumpió en el siguiente calvero a galope tendido, con el zaino respondiendo al desafío con entusiasmo. Se internaron en una explanada cubierta de nieve, pero de forma insistente e inexorable oyó el ruido seco y pesado de las pezuñas del caballo negro, que ganaba terreno poco apoco

Una rápida ojeada le permitió ver a su perdición cabalgando con donaire y sin dificultad a lomos de uno de los grandes sementales de Seamos. Montaba el caballo como un dios... El guerrero de sus sueños. La visión la dejó sin aliento. Volvió la cabeza hacia delante con brusquedad. ¿Por qué demonios corría?

¿Y cómo explicaría su insensata huida? ¿Qué excusa pondría a su fuga precipitada una vez que la alcanzara?

Parpadeó, respiró con dificultad e hizo que el zaino aflojara el paso y se alejara de los árboles a los que se acercaban. Describiendo un ligero arco, torció para volver hacia el claro, seguida de cerca por el caballo negro. Finalmente bella se detuvo y cruzó las manos sobre el armazón de la montura. Con la mirada perdida en las montañas blancas que se abrían ante ella, respiró con fuerza, exhaló y se obligó a relajar los hombros

—Es tan excitante una buena galopada con este tiempo. —Cuando miró por encima del hombro, su expresión era de total serenidad—. ¿No le parece?

La intensa mirada de Edward se cruzó con la suya.

—Cabalga como un marimacho.

(note histórica: en ese tiempo las mujeres montaban a la inglesa es decir con las dos piernas juntas en un solo lado, y bella monta normal como monta un hombre)

La expresión de bella no se alteró. Estaba segura de que el comentario de Cullen pretendía reprenderla. Sin embargo, en su aturdimiento, se lo tomó como un cumplido... de un hombre que montaba muy bien. Le costó mantener la sonrisa inocente que tenía en los labios. Buscó la mirada de Cullen con una seguridad regia.

—Cabalgo como me place.

Edward percibió el sutil enojo de sus palabras, que consiguieron irritarlo.

—¿Cómo alma que lleva el diablo, sin miedo a arriesgar la vida?

Bella se encogió de hombros con toda la altanería de la que era capaz y se volvió para contemplar el panorama.

—Hmmm —murmuró Edward. Bella sentía su mirada en la cara—. Estoy empezando a entender las razones de Seamos

—¿En serio? —Intentó contener las palabras, pero fue inútil—. ¿Y qué quiere decir con eso?

—Que se ha criado como una salvaje durante demasiado tiempo, sin nadie quela controle. Por su propia seguridad, necesita que alguien la cuide.

—He controlado mi vida durante los últimos seis años sin la ayuda ni la interferencia de nadie. No he necesitado la protección de nadie. ¿Por que habría de necesitarla ahora?

-Porque... —De pronto, Edward lo vio todo claro y entendió por qué a su muerte Seamos había pisoteado la tradición para hacer todo lo posible a fin de poner a bella en manos de un hombre fuerte, que él supiera que la protegería. Con la mirada distante, fija y perdida en los picos blancos que se alzaban ante ellos, continuó—: A medida que pase el tiempo, se enfrentará a distintas amenazas, peligros con los que todavía no se ha topado.

Todavía no porque, mientras había vivido, Seamos había actuado como su protector, si bien es cierto que en la distancia. Habían encontrado las cartas, pero ¿cuántas insinuaciones más habían hecho de manera directa? Y Jamie no era Seamos... Él sería incapaz de resistirse a las nuevas ofertas, a las súplicas arteras. Sin duda se las remitiría a bella que, por fin, tendría que tratar con... todas las amenazas de las que Seamos la había protegido.

Ésa era la razón de que él, Edward, estuviera allí, el motivo de que Seamos hubiera expresado su última voluntad como lo había hecho.

Con ceño, Edward bajó la mirada y comprobó que bella le estaba observando. Ella soltó un bufido de desaprobación y se apartó con aire solemne.

—No quiero entretenerle. —Con un movimiento de la mano hizo ademán de despedirse—. Conozco bien esta zona, puedo encontrar el camino de vuelta sin problemas.

Edward reprimió una risotada.

—Qué tranquilidad. —bella lo miró de reojo con cara de pocos amigos y él le respondió con una sonrisa encantadora—: Yo me he perdido.

La muchacha entrecerró los ojos mientras consideraba sin ambages si se atrevería a llamarlo mentiroso. Tras decidir que no, cambió de la defensa al ataque.

—Es realmente desaprensivo por su parte que alimente las esperanzas de la familia.

—¿Por pensar en la forma de ayudarlos? —Arqueó las cejas y añadió—: Lo contrario sí que sería desaprensivo.

—No son su familia.

—No, pero son una familia, y como tal, merecen mi respeto. Y mi consideración. ¿Era verdad eso? bella no habló, pero sus ojos reflejaron lo que pensaba

Edward le sostuvo la mirada.

—Tenía la ligera impresión de que las familias también anidaban en el corazón de su doctrinal.

—Y así es.

—Entonces, ¿no debería estar considerando qué puede hacer para ayudarlos? Son más débiles y menos capaces que usted o que yo. Y nada de esto es asunto de ellos.

Tuvo que volver a toda prisa tras sus defensas, poniendo ceño y fingiendo un escalofrío

—Hace frío para estar parado. —Alzó la mirada—-. Y viene más nieve. Deberíamos regresar a la casa.

Edward no puso reparos cuando bella volvió grupas. Hizo avanzar su montura hasta situarse junto al zaino y luego, con galantería, se retiró para hace ramblar al caballo tras ella, mientras bella iniciaba el descenso por una pronunciada pendiente. Edward fue incapaz de apartar la mirada de las caderas de la chica, inclinándose deliberadamente de un lado a otro, mientras trataba de hallar algún modo de librar a la familia Seamos de aquel injusto testamento

El comportamiento de la familia de Seamos en el salón y en la mesa a la hora del a comida supuso una dura prueba para el carácter de bella. Aunque a todas luces convencidas de que su causa estaba perdida, se empeñaron en mostrarla de la forma más halagadora posible, para convencer de sus múltiples encantos a un pretendiente reacio. Bella se obligó a contener su genio ante aquella panda de seres retraídos y casi indefensos. Trató de sonreír con tirantez en lugar de aniquilarlos con una réplica apabullante o hacerlos añicos con el sable de su lengua .Edward se percató de que estaba a punto de estallar (recordaba a un volcán en erupción), y esperó al momento oportuno

Cuando volvieron al salón y llegó el carrito del té, nadie cuestionó la sugerencia de Edward de llevarle la taza a bella. Como ya entonces ella se hallaba de pie, con gesto adusto, mirando a través de una de las ventanas, era improbable que alguien más se hubiera atrevido. Mientras se acercaba a ella con aire despreocupado y dos tazas en las manos clavó la mirada, deliberadamente inescrutable, en la cara recia y surtida de arrugas (no de gusto) de lean. Aferrada a su lugar habitual al lado de bella, la mujer observó con aire austero cómo se acercaba.

—¿lean?

Edward oyó la voz de Mary a sus espaldas, y vio la consternación e indecisión que infundía en el rostro de lean

Edward se detuvo ante ella y esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

-No muerdo, al menos en los salones.

Al oír el comentario, bella se volvió y se hizo cargo de la situación con una mirada. Tendió la mano para coger una de las tazas y le hizo una mueca a lean

—¡Anda, ve a ver cómo está Meg!

(n/a por un momento sentí que le estaba ordenando a un perro en vez de a una persona pensante)

Con una última mirada de advertencia hacia Edward, lean inclinó la cabeza y se fue. Edward observó cómo se alejaba en silencio

—¿Muerde?

(n/a jajajajaj ahora lo sentí mas así, ustedes no?)

Bella estuvo a punto de atragantarse con el té.

—Es una discípula aventajada. Cuando murió mi madre, se convirtió en mi consejera. Así que tenga cuidado... Podría convertirlo en sapo si se pasa de la raya.

Edward bebió un sorbo de té y se volvió para observar a bella. Seguía a punto de estallar

—Si lo desea, puede hacerme trizas —bromeó.

Por su expresión, Edward dedujo que estaba considerándolo seriamente.

—Todo esto es por su culpa. Mientras piensen que hay una posibilidad remota, se sentirán obligados a darle un empujoncito para que se interese por mí.

—Usted puede aclararles que no necesitan esforzarse.

Bella se irguió, alzó la mirada y vio el acechante ardor de sus ojos. Frunció el entrecejo

—Basta ya.

—¿Basta de qué?

—De pensar en aquel beso en el cementerio.

—¿Por qué? Fue muy agradable, incluso para un cementerio.

Reprimiendo un escalofrío, bella se esforzó en olvidar lo ocurrido.

—Fue una equivocación.

—Así que insiste.

—Puede terminar con esta payasada, esta insensata agonía de expectativas con sólo exponer sus intenciones

—¿Y cómo podría hacerlo si yo mismo no las conozco?

Lo miró torvamente y dijo:

—Sabe perfectamente que dentro de una semana volverá a Londres sin una esposa. —Edward se limitó a arquear las cejas con aquella exasperante y altanera confianza en sí mismo que tanto la sulfuraba. Bella apartó la mirada—. No quiere casarse conmigo más de lo que yo deseo hacerlo con usted.

Edward bajó la cabeza y bella sintió la repentina intensidad de su mirada.

—Ah... pero yo sí que quiero, muchísimo además, acostarme con usted. En realidad tanto, o incluso más, de lo que usted lo desea, lo cual bien podría predisponernos al matrimonio

Isabella estaba atónita.

—¿Acaso no es de la misma opinión?

Bella apretó la boca con fuerza. Luego respondió:

—No, claro que no. —Le ardían las mejillas. Respiró hondo y apartó la mirada, añadiendo entre dientes—: Estoy absolutamente segura de que no deseo acostarme con usted.

Edward contempló su perfil. Aun sin mirar, bella fue consciente de la seductora expresión de su rostro

—Y ahora... ¿quién está mintiendo?

Isabella se irguió, evitando mirarlo a los ojos.

—Sólo se está burlando de mí.

—¿Eso cree?

Las palabras, dichas en voz baja, le crisparon los nervios una vez más. Edward le posó los dedos sobre la sensible piel de la nuca. Isabella dio un respingo. Luego respiró con fuerza y volvió la cabeza hacia Cullen

—Deje de hacer eso.

-—¿Por qué? —Con expresión imperturbable, estudió el rostro debella—. Si le gusta

Mordiéndose la lengua para no mentir de nuevo, bella se obligó a mirarlo a los ojos... a fin de ignorar las desaforadas sensaciones que devoraban su cuerpo.

—Puesto que no va a acostarse conmigo, no hay razón para que nos casemos, así que volverá a Londres y la fortuna de Seamos irá a parar a la Iglesia. ¿Por qué no lo acepta?

—Admitiré que si estuviera comprometido, sin duda una boda exigiría acostarse. En mi opinión, en este caso ambas cosas son inseparables

—Es muy probable —dijo bella con voz queda—. Sin embargo como no habrá boda...

—¿Qué es esto?

Antes de que ella se diera cuenta, Edward tomó la delicada cadena que le colgaba del cuello, visible por encima del escote del vestido. Luego separó la cadena y extrajo el colgante de su santuario en el valle formado por la comisura de sus pechos.

Sujetándolo con firmeza, le dio la vuelta entre los largos dedos. Bella era incapaz de moverse

Contempló el largo cristal y frunció el entrecejo.

—Está tallada, como la del collar de mi madre, sólo que es otra clase de piedra.

De inmediato bella le arrebató el colgante de la mano.

—Cuarzo rosa. —Se preguntó si su voz reflejaba la tensión que sentía. Volvió a depositar el colgante en su refugio... y tuvo que esforzarse para ocultar la impresión que le causó debido al calor de la piedra, pues la mano de Edward había aumentado la temperatura considerablemente. Luego reagrupó sus dispersas defensas y se retiró tras un muro de frialdad

—Y ahora, si ha terminado de burlarse de mí...

La risa que percibió en los labios de Edward era la definición de lo diabólico.

Ambos se miraron durante un instante demasiado largo y bella sintió que la consumían unas llamas abrasadoras. Sintió...

—Es usted un demonio. —Se recogió las faldas—. ¡No tiene nada de caballero!

—Claro que no. Soy un bastardo —se limitó a decir Edward

E-B-E-B-E-B-E-B-E-B-E-B-E-B-E-B-E-B-E-B-E-B-E-B-E-B-E-B-E-B-E-B-E-B-E-B-E-B-E-B-E-B-E-B-E-B-E-B-E

Era eso... y mucho más.

«Y engendrará a tus hijos.»

Isabella despertó sobresaltada con un grito ahogado y tembloroso que flotó en la oscuridad vacía. Sobre ella, la estancia permanecía en calma y en silencio; las mantas eran un amasijo de ropa que la cubría. Se tumbó de espaldas, el corazón latiéndole a un ritmo inusitado en ella, pero que reconoció demasiado bien. Con los brazos en tensión a los costados, los dedos se aferraban a las sábanas. Le costó estirarlos, aflojar los músculos agarrotados. Poco a poco, la tensión que la aprisionaba remitió y la respiración se acompasó.

Dejó atrás la confusión, la consternación, y la amenaza que aumentaba por momentos cada día, cada hora, cada noche.

Sobre todo por la noche... cuando no necesitaba, cuando no podía... esconderse de sí misma, cuando en sus sueños sus anhelos más íntimos sus calladas necesidades prevalecían. El resto del tiempo, como siempre eran anulados por la voluntad de la Señora

Pero no era eso lo que ocurría en ese momento. De hecho, la voluntad de la Señora y sus propios anhelos estaban actuando de forma acompasada empujándola a los brazos de...

«De un hombre con el que no puedo casarme.»

Se apoyó sobre el codo y estiró el brazo para coger el vaso de agua de la mesilla de noche. Bebió un sorbo; el agua fría sofocó el persistente calor, el mismo que en el sueño había estallado de los labios de Edward que la besaban, el del tacto del frío mármol que había encendido la llama. Un calor que se había extendido por su cuerpo como un incendio forestal en respuesta a la avidez ardiente de los ojos y el alma de Cullen.

Sola en la noche, no había razón para negar que lo hubiera deseado desde el principio. Lo había deseado con tal decisión y certeza que apenas podía creerlo. Deseaba tenerlo en la cama, que fuera él quien llenara el espacio vacío que había a su lado, quien desvaneciera la íntima soledad que formaba parte de su persona pública. Pero desde pequeña se le había enseñado a posponer los deseos a las necesidades de su gente; en este caso, la elección había sido clara.

O así lo había creído.

Pero ya no estaba segura. Dudaba de todo.

Volvió a desplomarse en la cama y se concentró en el dosel. En el pasado, en su juventud terca y montaraz, a veces se había resistido a la voluntad de la Señora, y sabía lo que se sentía: una agotadora combinación de incertidumbre, insatisfacción y confusión abrumadora, de la cual era imposible liberarse.

Estaba enfrentada a sí misma, porque se enfrentaba al destino, a la voluntad de la Señora.

Acallando un alarido de aguda insatisfacción, le dio un puñetazo a la almohada, se puso de costado y se acurrucó.

Tenía que ser imposible. ¿Lo había visto la Señora? ¿Sabía lo que en este caso le estaba sugiriendo? ¿Ordenando?

¿Sabía dónde estaba metiendo a su discípula más avezada?

En el matrimonio con un bastardo autoritario.

El pensamiento le paralizó la mente. Clavó la mirada en la oscuridad, se sacudió, cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dormir... sin más sueños

A la mañana siguiente isabella se levantó tarde, demasiado tarde para desayunar. Después de tomar té y una tostada en una bandeja, se puso ropa de abrigo y, arrastrando la pelliza al tiempo que evitaba la mirada vigilante de lean, salió para dar un paseo. Necesitaba aclarar las ideas. El día era más luminoso que la víspera; sólo un poco de nieve seguía salpicando los senderos. Se paró en los escalones laterales y miró. No vio a nadie, se dirigió a paso ligero hacia uno de los senderos descendentes y se perdió entre las sombras que arrojaban los árboles.

Bajo las ramas extendidas reinaban la paz y la tranquilidad. Empezó a bajar y el único sonido que oía era el crujido de sus botas sobre las hojas secas y muertas. El aire era fresco y puro. Respiró hondo para llenarse los pulmones con él. Y se sintió mejor

El camino descendía de manera abrupta hacia una hondonada. Dobló en un recodo... y lo vio esperando, apoyado contra el tronco de un árbol alto, protegido por el gabán de la ligera brisa que le alborotaba el pelo cobrizo

La observaba con la actitud de un hombre qué espera a su amante para una cita concertada con anterioridad

Cuando llegó a su altura, bella estuvo tentada de estirar el brazo y apoyar la mano sobre el corazón de Edward, para ver si latía con fuerza. Debía de haber salido de la casa detrás de ella y echar a correr por el otro sendero para llegar allí en esemomento. Pero tocarlo era algo que ni se planteaba. En su lugar, arqueó las cejas y preguntó:

—¿Se ha perdido otra vez?

La miró fijamente.

—No. —Y enseguida añadió—: Estaba esperándola.

Dadas las circunstancias, bella le devolvió la mirada, soltó una exclamación de contrariedad e hizo un gesto con la mano de que aceptaba su compañía. Continuó paseando y Edward se puso a su lado con una larga zancada. Era mucho más corpulento que ella, y su presencia pesaba más de la cuenta sobre los sentidos de bella , que, con la respiración entrecortada, levantó la vista para observar los retales de cielo enmarcados por las ramas desnudas.

—¿Los Cullen viven en Londres?

—Sí. Algunos todo el año; otros, a temporadas.

—¿Y usted?

—Ahora, siempre. —Edward escudriñó los alrededores—. Pero me crié en Cambridgeshire, en Somersham Place, en la residencia ducal

Isabella lo miró de reojo.

—Jaime me dijo que su padre es duque.

—Carlisle Silvester Cullen, quinto duque de St. swan.

El cariño con que lo dijo no escapó a la atención de isabella.

—¿Fue criado en el seno de la familia?

—Sí, claro.

—¿Tiene algún hermano mayor?

—emmet es el actual poseedor del título. Vive en Somersham con su esposa, rosalie , y su heredero

—¿Es una familia muy numerosa?

—No, si se refiere a si tengo más hermanos o hermanas, pero si pregunta por el clan, como bien podría definirse, sí.

—¿Hay muchos Cullen?

—Más que suficientes, tal y como le dirá cualquier madre amantísima de la alta sociedad

—Entiendo. —bella estaba demasiado interesada en mantener el tono adecuadamente reprobatorio—. Así que tiene... muchos primos, ¿no?

Inesperadamente, Edward se los describió a todos, incluyendo a tíos y tías, y a sus hijos, encabezados por sus cuatro primos varones. Tras una rápida relación de las principales relaciones familiares, pasó a enumerar a sus primos y primas más jóvenes.

—Por supuesto —concluyó—, en la ciudad sólo me veo con Amanda y Amelia.

Bella las ubicó en el árbol genealógico mental que se había formado.

—¿Las gemelas?

—Sí.

Edward frunció el entrecejo y bajó la vista. Puesto que no dijo no más, bella preguntó:

—¿Por qué le preocupan?

Edward la miró.

—Estaba pensando... que es improbable que tanto emmet como Sam, unos caballeros recién casados, pasen mucho tiempo en la ciudad. Y conmigo aquí... —Su ceño se hizo más intenso—. Está Paúl, claro, pero tal vez tenga que visitar su criadero de caballos, lo cual sólo deja a jasper y a Ben . —Hizo una mueca—.Espero que Paul se acuerde de darles un toque de atención antes de marcharse de la ciudad.

-¿Por qué es necesario darles un toque de atención? Seguro que con todos esos parientes las gemelas estarán bien cuidadas.

La expresión de Edward se endureció.

—Existen algunos peligros entre la alta sociedad que es mejor que sean tratados por los expertos

La máscara desapareció y apareció el guerrero.

—Ésa es precisamente la razón de que yo y los otros seamos la clase de observadores que más necesitan las gemelas.

Por su expresión, bella se percató de que Edward hablaba en serio. Sin embargo, con la mirada al frente, ella se esforzó en mantener la compostura, pero fracasó. Y se le escapó una sonora carcajada.

Edward la miró fijamente.

Bella agitó la mano con gesto conciliador.

—Verá, es sólo que la idea... Bueno, imaginarlo a usted y a sus primos merodeando por los salones de baile mientras vigilan a escondidas a dos jóvenes damas...

—Dos jóvenes damas Cullen.

—Por supuesto. —Inclinó la cabeza y sus miradas se cruzaron—. Pero ¿qué pasaría si las gemelas no quisieran que se las vigilara? ¿Qué ocurriría si, de hecho, poseyeran las mismas inclinaciones que usted? Provienen del mismo linaje... y tales inclinaciones no son exclusivas de los varones.

Edward se quedó inmóvil y la miró fijamente. Luego, contrariado ante la sola idea, sacudió los hombros y echó a caminar de nuevo. Volvió a poner ceño.

—Son demasiado jóvenes —afirmó al fin.

Con la sonrisa en los labios, bella dirigió la mirada hacia las nevadas cumbres de las estribaciones. Al cabo, reflexionó:

—Así que la familia es numerosa y usted se crió en su seno... Por eso considera tan importante la familia

Lo dijo sin mirarlo, pero sintió el calor de sus ojos observarla. Aunque era una afirmación, de hecho ocultaba la pregunta principal: ¿por qué un nombre como él tenía unos sentimientos tan fuertes sobre la familia?

Siguieron paseando durante un buen rato antes de que Edward contestara.

—En realidad creo que es al revés.

Levantó la vista, intrigada. Edward la miró de hito en hito.

—Los Cullen somos como somos porque la familia es importante para nosotros.

Y continuaron caminando. Bella no intentó disimular su interés. Siguió mirándolo a la cara y escuchando atentamente.

Edward hizo una ligera mueca y agregó:

—Los Cullen somos codiciosos por naturaleza, necesitamos tener posesiones. No en vano el lema de la familia es «Tener y conservar». Pero incluso antaño el le mano hacía referencia (o no sólo) a lo material. —Se interrumpió. Cuando volvió a hablar, lo hizo con lentitud, la mirada ceñuda fija en la nieve—. Siempre fuimos una raza de guerreros, pero no sólo luchamos por las tierras y la riqueza material. Desde nuestra más tierna infancia, en nuestro interior resuena la comprensión de que el éxito (el verdadero éxito) significa capturar y conservar algo más. Ese algo más es el futuro... Destacar está muy bien, pero uno necesita sobrevivir. Apoderarse de tierras está bien y es bueno, pero queremos conservarlas para siempre, lo cual significa crear y construir una familia, defendiendo la que ya existe y creando la siguiente generación. Porque nuestro futuro es la siguiente generación. Sin asegurar el futuro, el éxito material no es un verdadero éxito

Parecía haberse olvidado de ella. Bella caminaba en silencio, procurando que el humor de Edward no cambiara. Entonces él levantó la vista, entrecerrando los ojos un poco, con la cara exactamente igual a como ella lo había visto en sus sueños... la del guerrero clarividente.

—Se podría decir —murmuró—, que un Cullen sin familia es un Cullen fracasado

Llegaron al final de la cresta. El sendero torcía en un promontorio rocoso que formaba un pequeño mirador y luego volvía a girar para ascender por la ladera a través de los árboles. Se detuvieron en el promontorio. El viento, procedente de las cumbres nevadas que tenían enfrente, era fuerte y gélido

Ambos contemplaron el majestuoso espectáculo. Bella señalaba diversos picos y puntos de referencia, nombrándolos y explicando su significado. Edward la escuchaba con atención, los ojos entrecerrados contra el viento y el resplandor. Mientras observaba el paisaje, bella lo miraba con disimulo.

Advirtió que la expresión de Edward rara vez era espontánea, aunque a veces pareciera abierta y natural. En realidad, era reservado y mantenía los sentimientos ocultos tras su máscara, aquella fachada que mostraba al mundo. Fuera cual fuese la reacción que mostrara, era la que quería enseñar; incluso su siempre dispuesto e insustancial encanto era una habilidad cultivada con esmero.

Pero al hablar de su familia, y de la familia en general, la máscara se había deslizado y bella había visto al hombre que se ocultaba detrás, así como algo de su vulnerabilidad. La había conmovido, obligándola a controlar férreamente sus propias reacciones para no dejarse llevar por ellas. Edward Cullen era la personificación de la tentación, y esa mañana había añadido otra dimensión a su atractivo.

Sin duda era lo último que necesitaba.

Bella se volvió, sofocando a medio un suspiro.

—Deberíamos volver.

Edward oteó el empinado sendero y también contuvo un suspiro. Reprimiendo sus impulsos libertinos, ofreció el brazo a bella para subir el primer tramo del sendero, que la nieve derretida volvía peligroso. Caminar a su lado lentamente, consciente de la tibia calidez de bella mientras avanzaba junto a él, y no hacer ningún gesto por seducirla, le había exigido un esfuerzo considerable; hablar de su familia, explicar las razones de sus sentimientos mientras mantenía la distancia entre ellos, había puesto a prueba su fuerza de voluntad. Pero ya no estaba seguro de hasta qué punto podía presionarla... y tampoco de si debía hacerlo.

Como había temido, bella resbaló. Resignado, la apretó contra él, incapaz de ignorar el contacto de las suaves curvas contra su cuerpo o de reprimir su reacción instintiva. Por suerte, bella estaba absorta en recuperar el equilibrio, pero, cuando volvió a caer encima de él la turgencia de un pecho apretado con fuerza contra el suyo, una cadera y un muslo encabalgados en su cadera, tuvo que morderse el labio para reprimir un gemido.

Cuando por fin llegaron al lugar en el que el sendero se nivelaba, Edward había renunciado a disimular su ceño. Bella se detuvo para recuperar el aliento; Edward, para que su cuerpo se relajara. Bella contempló el paisaje con inocencia, mientras Edward, enojado y frustrado hasta lo indecible, la contemplaba a ella. Volvió a adoptar su máscara de impasibilidad.

—Comprende por qué Seamos lo hizo, ¿verdad?

Bella se volvió y sugirió:

—¿Porque estaba loco?

Edward apretó los labios.

—No. —Dudó mientras contemplaba sus ojos claros—. Usted es una oferta atractiva, tanto por su persona como por sus tierras. No me dirá que no es consciente de ello. Al parecer, sus pretendientes se cuentan por legiones, la mayoría hombres que venderían el valle a sus espaldas y que la tratarían con bastante menos respeto del que merece. Seamos lo sabía mejor que nadie, y por eso hizo una última apuesta, un último intento de garantizar su seguridad.

Bella esbozó una débil sonrisa, adoptando una expresión pletórica de superioridad femenina, destinada sin duda a provocarlo... a él o a cualquier hombre.

—Seamos era un tirano con su familia. Jamás se le habría ocurrido pensar que soy muy capaz de cuidar de mí misma.

Si le hubiera dado unas palmaditas en la mano y le hubiera dicho que no se preocupara, el efecto habría sido el mismo. Edward no se molestó en reprimir un suspiro de exasperación.

—isabella, usted es incapaz de defenderse de un imberbe, así que mucho menos de un hombre decidido.

Alzó el mentón y lo miró con aire desafiante.

—Tonterías. Además, la Señora me protege.

— ¿Ah, sí?

—Por supuesto. Los hombres siempre creen que llevan las de ganar solo porque son más fuertes.

—Y están equivocados, ¿verdad?

—Del todo. La Señora tiene sus métodos para tratar con los pretendientes inoportunos... y yo también.

Edward suspiró y apartó la mirada. Luego, se volvió bruscamente y se acercó a ella. Bella dio un paso atrás y se apoyó instintivamente contra el tronco de un árbol. Edward puso una mano sobre el tronco, junto a bella, mientras con la otra le cogió la cara, enmarcándosela. La base del árbol estaba por encima del sendero, lo que hacía a bella un poco más alta. Edward acercó la cara hasta la de ella y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Demuéstremelo.

Bella abrió aún más los ojos mientras lo buscaba con la mirada. El pecho le temblaba tensando la tela del vestido... y, aun así, le costaba respirar

—¿Que le demuestre qué?

—Esos métodos que tienen usted y la Señora para tratar con los pretendientes indeseables. —Deslizó la mirada hasta los labios de bella y con el dedo pulgar le acarició el inferior

Bella se estremeció. El corazón le latía con fuerza y todavía no la había besado.

La idea se materializó en el acto. Bajando la cabeza, Edward le rozó tentadoramente los labios con los suyos, preguntándose a cuál de los dos le resultaba más excitante.

-¿Cómo tenía pensado protegerse de un hombre que la aborda y la besa? —Susurró la pregunta antes de levantar la cabeza. Los labios de bella se separaron un poco. Edward tomó aire y volvió a por más... Sus labios seductores iniciaron una lenta y pausada exploración de aquella cálida caverna que era la boca de bella .Por fin, ella pareció ceder. Sin el menor indicio de lucha, le dio la bienvenida, enredando tímidamente la lengua con la de él

Edward se apartó sólo para tomar aire y, con voz profunda y crispada, preguntó:

—¿Exactamente cómo tenía planeado detener a un hombre que intentara seducirla?

No esperó una respuesta, sino que volvió a besarla, tomando cuanto se le ofrecía y exigiendo más. Ordenando más. Y ella se lo dio... con generosidad.

«Se diría que no tenía muchas defensas», pensó Edward.

De alguna forma bella supo lo que estaba pensando Edward... El resto, le traía sin cuidado. Nunca había esperado tener ninguna defensa contra él. En general, podía paralizar a cualquier hombre con una simple mirada, aunque desde el principio él se había mostrado inmune, tanto frente a tal intimidación manifiesta como a otras manipulaciones más sutiles. No obstante, no estaba dispuesta a explicarle que con él, sus defensas, aquellas con las que la Señora le había obsequiado, no funcionaban

Aunque la cabeza le diera vueltas y las piernas le temblaran, no estaba tan loca. En circunstancias normales, era capaz de enredar a los hombres, mental y verbalmente, de atemorizarlos, de hacer que tartamudearan, resollaran... un cúmulo de dificultades que hacía que hasta el más confiado saliera huyendo.

Pero a él, no. Con Edward, todo cuanto podía hacer era echar a correr.

Sin embargo, en ese momento lo único que deseaba era... disfrutar de la seducción.

Sus sentidos le aconsejaban que así lo hiciera.

Y de todo corazón.

En un momento dado bella levantó los brazos y rodeó el cuello de Edward, que se acercó y con la presión de su pecho le alivió los doloridos senos. Bella volvió a besarlo con total abandono y sintió cómo se movía. Entonces Edward deslizó la mano detrás de ella, entre el árbol y su espalda, y la dejó caer. Cuando le asió el trasero, apartando las caderas del árbol, sus obstinados sentidos se sobresaltaron. Por fin, Edward la empujó con fuerza entre las piernas con el duro muslo

Si la hubiera soltado, habría dejado de besarlo para jadear, pero la acometida prosiguió con un apremio creciente, una urgencia que bella sintió en los huesos. Sus labios se fundieron. Los de él eran de frío mármol, mientras que los de bella ardían. Edward se inclinó hacia ella, atrayéndola. La gruesa pelliza de bella amortiguó el encuentro de los cuerpos, aunque el calor seguía arrasándola en oleadas cada vez más intensas. La nieve en varios kilómetros a la redonda debía de estar derritiéndose

Pero bella no se apartó, no se esforzó en huir, sino que se entregó a la pasión creciente, sintiendo la intimidad de Edward apretada contra ella, sabore ando con entusiasmo cada matiz, cada aspecto. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Aquélla era una experiencia de la que quizá no volvería a disfrutar nunca más.

Así que la disfrutó... incitando a su captor.

Y Edward respondió con ardor.

El deseo y el fuego de él la inflamaron, y cuando deslizó la mano desde su cara para cerrarse con firmeza sobre su pecho, bella jadeó y se tambaleó. Las rodillas apenas la sostenían. Mientras con una mano le aprisionaba el trasero por debajo, alzándola, los largos dedos de la otra se cerraban con firmeza sobre su pezón, acariciándolo, apretándolo con suavidad. Bella se arqueó instintivamente, poseída por una ardiente necesidad que fue el contrapunto de Edward, La avidez acechante jamás había sido tan evidente ni se había grabado con tanta fuerza en los sentidos de bella. La saboreó en sus besos, la sintió en sus músculos agarrotados, en la sublime firmeza que se apretaba contra su vientre.

Edward le inclinó las caderas, levantándola un poco, e introdujo su muslo entre los de ella con un movimiento provocativo.

El calor la poseyó, una tormenta de fuego y llamas que la arrasó por completo. Se aferró a la cabeza de Edward con frenesí, hundiendo los dedos en el abundante cabello mientras torcía los labios bajo los suyos

Al cabo de unos segundos, bella se apartó y echó a andar por el sendero, una mano en la manga de Edward y la otra sujetándose la falda mientras pasaba por encima de la raíz de un árbol. De pronto se oyó el ruido de unos pasos que avanzaban con decisión a sus espaldas.

Los dos se volvieron al unísono con fingida expresión de sorpresa. Bella ses intió agradecida por las dispersas sombras que le ocultaron el rostro cuando la oscura mirada de lean la encontró

-Creí que quizás os habíais perdido —dijo lean con ceño.

Obviando el hecho de que conocía mejor aquellos bosques que su consejera, bella inclinó delicadamente la cabeza, pues todavía estaba mareada.

(n/a díganle díganle ese no es tu problema chismosa)

—Enseñaba al señor Cullen los alrededores. Ya volvíamos.

Fue incapaz de seguir hablando. La expresión de lean reflejó su desconfianza y les hizo un gesto con la mano para que continuaran.

—No me esperéis. Yo voy muy lenta.

Bella miró de reojo a su acompañante y vio un leve movimiento en sus labios, ignorando el peligroso brillo de los ojos

—Muy bien.

Con majestuosa elegancia, como correspondía a la principal discípula de la Señora, bella se volvió y permitió a su perdición que la guiara. Sintió el calor de la mirada de Edward en la cara, pero siguió pendiente del camino y el paisaje. Aturdida y ruborizada, sus sentidos eran un clamor.

Trató de serenarse, obviando la pregunta de lo que podría haber ocurrido si lean no hubiera aparecido

(n/a se me ocurren un par de cosas)

Necesitaba sosegarse para enfrentarse con Edward Cullen... y consigo misma. Y no estaba segura de lo que sería más difícil.

La actitud de Edward hacia la familia la había intrigado, así que, movida por la necesidad de saber más acerca de él, había intentado sonsacarle detalles para interpretar sus visiones bajo una luz de mayor sensatez. Por el contrario, lo que había descubierto dificultaba su decisión todavía más. ¿Cómo podía no responder a un hombre que deseaba y buscaba establecer una verdadera familia?

Sin embargo, el resto —todo lo que había sabido desde que abandonaran el mirador— sólo la había afianzado en su resolución de resistirse. Edward se había despojado de su máscara el tiempo suficiente para reafirmarla en sus íntimas convicciones acerca de él, para confirmarle las motivaciones emocionales de Cullen. Era, de hecho, un guerrero sin causa; y la causa que buscaba, que añoraba, era una familia a la que defender y proteger.

Lo cual estaba muy bien, pero los guerreros, en especial los que heredaban tal condición, no dejaban sus espadas en el vestíbulo y se convertían en sencillos hombres de familia. Nada más lejos. Seguían siendo guerreros hasta la médula, hasta las entrañas

Y los guerreros eran autoritarios.

Bella suspiró y distinguió la casa a lo lejos. Sabía que debía resistirse, pero al mismo tiempo crecía la tentación de entregarse a él, de tenerlo como su señor. Pero por encima de todo era la Señora del valle... y no podía, sencillamente no podía, dejar que entrara en su vida, no podía permitir que pensara en ella como parte de su causa, por tentadora que pudiera resultar la idea.

Y sin duda lo era. Y no había comprendido cuánto hasta que se encontró entre sus brazos bajo aquel árbol.

Salieron del bosque y entraron en el césped cubierto de nieve. Lean los seguía a poca distancia. Más tranquila y decidida, bella respiró hondo, miró el rostro de Edward y luego hacia la casa.

La personificación de la tentación, ni más ni menos. Sus actitudes eran de un atractivo poderoso, y su sensualidad resultaba tan imperiosa que atraía los sentidos de bella hasta que todo lo demás se desvanecía. Pero su verdadera fuerza radicaba en aquello que se alzaba entre ellos. Era una personalidad demasiado fuerte, un hombre demasiado viril para renuncia a su inclinación natural a dominar a una esposa.

La casa, fría y gris, se alzaba ante ellos. Bella sintió que Edward la miraba de nuevo.

—Parece pálida.

Bella levantó la vista y se dio cuenta de que él pensaba que seguía mareada. Trató de recuperar la compostura

—Últimamente no he dormido bien —aseguró, mirando al frente.

—¿En serio? Tal vez debiera adoptar la costumbre local de tomar una copita de whisky antes de acostarse. Jaime me ha dicho que los lugareños tienen una fe ciegae n su efectividad.

Bella lanzó una exclamación de incredulidad.

—Los de por aquí tienen una fe ciega en cualquier cosa que impliqué beber whisky

Edward se rió entre dientes.

—No me extraña... Es muy bueno. Hasta ahora no había llegado a apreciarlo realmente. Soy un furibundo prosélito a las costumbres locales.

—Los prosélitos son siempre los más furibundos —observó bella—. Pero si de verdad está interesado, debería visitar la destilería del valle

Llegaron a los escalones laterales. Bella entró primero mientras le describía la destilería.

FELIZ FIN DE SEMANA


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

—Ah... ¿edward?

Edward se detuvo en medio del vestíbulo principal y se volvió. Jaime estaba de pie con aire vacilante en el umbral de una puerta.

—Yo... me preguntaba si podría disponer de un momento de su tiempo.

Como tras el almuerzo su bruja había declinado altivamente la invitación de buscar otro árbol, retirándose con un seductor balanceo de caderas a sus aposentos, él había decidido dirigirse al salón del billar para pasar la tarde. Así pues, sin otra cosa que hacer, Edward no vio motivos para no aceptar la propuesta de Jaime.

Sabía lo que se avecinaba.

Jaime no lo decepcionó. Tras cerrar la puerta, lo siguió al interior de la habitación y le indicó un sillón alargado orientado hacia el escritorio. Edward se hundió en el asiento y, repantigado con elegancia, se puso a balancear una bota sobre la rodilla.

Su anfitrión, sin embargo, no se sentó en el sillón de detrás del escritorio, sino que echó a andar con nerviosismo frente al hogar. Edward echó un vistazo a la estancia y se fijó en los libros de contabilidad que llenaban las estanterías alineadas en una de las paredes, así como en los mapas y diagramas de la zona diseminados por la pieza.

Era tan evidente que allí se llevaban las cuentas de la propiedad como que se trataba del espacio privado de Jaime. La habitación era pequeña pero cómoda, mucho más que la biblioteca que había ocupado Seamos

—Me estaba preguntando —empezó por fin Jaime— si había decido ya la respuesta que dará al abogado la semana que viene.

La mirada que dirigió a Edward era una súplica que expresaba los peores augurios.

—Me temo —replicó Edward con su indolencia londinense— que aún no lo he decidido.

Jaime se mesó el pelo y siguió andando.

—Pero... no es muy probable, ¿verdad?

—En cuanto a eso —dijo Edward —, lo cierto es que no puedo decirlo.

En el pasillo, oculta entre las sombras, lean pegaba la oreja contra los paneles de roble de la puerta del despacho. Mientras subía por las caleras de la galería camino de la habitación de isabella para preguntarle el motivo de su inusitada retirada, había oído que Jaime llamaba a Edward en el recibidor. La intención de Jaime era evidente; lo que había oído hasta entonces lo confirmaba. No era reacia a fisgonear si eso servía para tranquilizar sus pensamientos. Y los deisabella.

—Pero, por lo general, reside en Londres. Me temo que isabella nunca vivirá en otro sitio que no sea Casphairn Manor

—Ya me he dado cuenta.

—Y además, en realidad es una especie de bruja, ya sabe. No de la que convierte a la gente en sapos, anguilas o cualquier criatura que se le ocurra, sino que puede hacer... cosas extrañas... y también lograr que personas las hagan.

—¿En serio?

Al oír el tono irónico de Edward, lean apretó los dientes.

—Sin duda usted está acostumbrado a los bailes y las fiestas de Londres... Una sucesión incesante de ellas, supongo.

—Por supuesto. Una sucesión incesante de bailes y fiestas.

De pronto, lean creyó interpretar algo oculto en la respuesta, pero antes de que pudiera adivinar de qué se trataba, Jaime volvió a hablar.

—Y bueno... —Tosió—. Me atrevo a suponer que hay muchas damas, damas muy hermosas, que adornan esos bailes y fiestas.

Edward inclinó la cabeza sin inmutarse.

La falta de respuesta puso más nervioso a Jaime.

—Comprendo que la vida en la casa solariega resulte muy tranquila... sin bailes ni fiestas. De hecho, según isabella, la tranquilidad es aún mayor que aquí

-Pero no el frío. —Edward respondió instintivamente. Por suerte, Jaime tomó sus palabras al pie de la letra

-Es verdad, pero eso sigue siendo mucho frío. —Le miró fijamente-, Las Lowlands son un poco más frías que Londres

—No cabe duda.

Puesto que Jaime continuaba destacando los acusados contrastes entre la vida que él imaginaba que Edward llevaba en Londres —sólo una ligera exageración de la realidad— y la que podría esperar como señor de Casphairn Manor, Edward seguía con sus educadas y evasivas respuestas. Como Jaime era su anfitrión, se sentía obligado a seguirle la corriente hasta ese punto, pero desde luego no se comprometería

No podía. Todavía no estaba preparado.

Sin embargo, un extraño impulso, parecido a un embrujo, lo llevaba a considerar seriamente la proposición de Seamos, y cuanto más lo hacía (cuanto más conocía a isabella swan), más inclinado se sentía a aceptarlo.

Recoger el guante de Seamos, aceptar su reto, era algo que día a día se convertía más en un llamamiento, la apelación a una fuerza superior, la propuesta de un cometido.

Un cometido de por vida, debía admitirlo, pero que incluía la creciente admiración por una de las recompensas que obtendría. La idea de tener una bruja en la cama para el resto de su vida, suya para hacerla rabiar, provocarla y disfrutar cuanto a él —y también a ella— le complaciera, se estaba perfilando como un aliciente poderoso.

Pero desconfiaba de la situación. El destino y Seamos McEnery habían conspirado para colocarlo allí. Tampoco había ningún motivo para confiar, al menos en lo tocante al matrimonio, teniendo en cuenta lo que éste significaba para él. Así que se protegió y guardó silencio, como era propio de un caballero.

—Bien. —Jaime por fin se detuvo y, un tanto desmoralizado, concluyó—: La verdad es que supongo que la vida en las Lowlands, casado con una bruja montaraz, no admite comparación con la vida elegante de Londres

Edward bajó la mirada e inclinó la cabeza con gravedad.

—Claro que no.

La vida con una bruja montaraz era infinitamente más atractiva.

Lean llegó sin resuello a lo alto de la escalera en el momento en que se abría la puerta del despacho. Se deslizó en silencio en las sombras de la galería y se dirigió al dormitorio de isabella. Llamó discretamente a la puerta y no obtuvo respuesta. Aguzó el oído y por fin se decidió a abrir.

Al entrar, vio a isabella desplomada en el suelo.

Sofocando un grito, cerró la puerta de inmediato y se precipitó al interior de la habitación. Un rápido vistazo a los objetos que había en la mesa junto a la que yacía bella fue suficiente para informarla de lo ocurrido. Su antigua pupila había estado adivinando el futuro y, si su desvanecimiento era una señal, lo había hecho de forma intensa

Lean le estiró las piernas y isabella se movió.

Al cabo de un momento, tras pasarle un trapo húmedo por la cara, la muchacha recobró el conocimiento. Abriendo ligeramente los ojos, vio que quien la ayudaba era lean y se tranquilizó

—¡Mierda!

—¿Mierda?

Acodándose con dificultad, isabella agitó la mano.

—Tú no... Toda esta situación... —Había ido más allá de una mera adivinación; literalmente había desafiado a los poderes, exigiéndoles una respuesta clara.

La respuesta recibida había sido algo más que clara: categórica.

—Bueno, la situación acaba de dar un giro positivo.

—¿De veras? —isabella puso ceño mientras lean la ayudaba a levantarse. La expresión petulante de su mentora hizo que sonaran campanas de alarma—. ¿Y cómo?

—Enseguida. —Algaria la condujo hasta la cama—. Aquí... Túmbate y descansa. Ahora te contaré todo lo que he oído.

Débil aún por el esfuerzo, pues enfrentarse a la Omnipresente era extremadamente agotador, bella estaba ansiosa por tumbarse. Lean se sentó a su lado y procedió a contarle que había escuchado la conversación de Jaime y Edward cullen en el despacho.

La memoria de lean, perfeccionada por las exigencias de su vocación, era excepcional; a isabella no le cupo ninguna duda de que estaba escuchando con exactitud las palabras que se habían dicho. La veracidad de lean estaba fuera de toda duda, tanto como su devoción a su propio bienestar. Bella lo sabía por experiencia. Sin embargo, en ese momento el chisme de lean le estaba provocando dolor de cabeza

—¡Tal cual! —Concluyó triunfal lean —. Es como te digo... Sólo se está divirtiendo, burlándose de ti, si prefieres, pero está absolutamente decidido a volverá Londres y dejarte soltera. No hizo ningún intento de negarlo.

-Humm. —Frunciendo el entrecejo, bella se masajeó las sienes.

Lean la miró detenidamente y la expresión de triunfo desapareció de su cara.

—¿De qué se trata?

Bella Hizo una mueca.

—Una complicación. —Antes de que lean comenzara a preguntar, alzó la mano y dijo—: Ahora me siento muy cansada para pensar. Necesito descansar y meditar... para ver cómo encaja lo que se me ha dicho con los hechos y cómo podría cuajar todo.

Levantó la cabeza y sonrió a lean con cierta languidez.

—Déjame descansar un par de horas. Luego vuelve y despiértame para la cena.

Lean dudó.

—¿Me contarás entonces lo que has aprendido?

Adivinando el temor de la anciana a ser excluida, a que se prescindiera de ella, bella sonrió y le apretó la mano.

—Te lo contaré todo antes de la cena.

La hora de la cena llegó demasiado deprisa. Bella tuvo la impresión de que apenas había tenido tiempo de ordenar sus pensamientos antes de que lean regresara.

Se levantó penosamente sobre las almohadas e hizo un gesto con la mano a su mentora de que se adelantara.

—Ven. Siéntate y te lo contaré todo.

Empezó por las primeras visiones seguidas de las revelaciones posteriores hasta concluir con la más reciente.

Cuando repitió esta última, un mandato categórico, lean la miró de hito en hito. Luego frunció el entrecejo e inquirió:

—Sólo eso... ¿Ninguna advertencia?

—Ni una. No pudo exponerlo con más sencillez: «Engendrará a tus hijos.» —Las palabras seguían sonando en la mente de bella

Lean parecía tan preocupada como ella.

—Pero...

Volvieron a considerar el problema juntas, de manera concisa. Bella - le había dado tantas vueltas sola que la cabeza aún le dolía.

—Él es demasiado fuerte —insistió lean —. No es la clase de hombre con el que puedes casarte. Jamás se contentará con cruzarse de brazos como un feliz enamorado y dejara que tomes las decisiones. —Meneó la cabeza con desconcierto—. Pero si lo dice la Señora...

—Por eso mismo. —bella esperó con paciencia mientras lean examinaba el problema desde todos los ángulos. En buena medida, el punto de vista de su mentora fue un reflejo del suyo.

Al final, lean volvió a negar con la cabeza y dijo:

—No le veo ni pies ni cabeza; solo nos queda esperar algún signo que nos indique cómo debemos proceder.

Isabella la miró a los ojos.

—Acabo de recibir ese signo. Lo has traído tú.

Lean parpadeó atónita.

—¿La noticia de que se marchará?

—Por supuesto... Y si se va, ¿cómo demonios va a engendrar un hijo en mí? No puedo perseguirle hasta Londres, aunque, como has dicho, parece dispuesto a partirá final de semana... En mis conversaciones con él no he detectado indicio alguno de lo contrario.

—No parece que le gustes mucho, pero hay muchos hombres.

Bella inclinó la cabeza.

—Como bien dices, físicamente soy bastante atractiva, pero aun así... —Lo consideró y añadió—: Todo lo que ha dicho y hecho concuerda con lo que has oído...Se plantea la posibilidad porque hay diversos elementos en la situación que le atraen, pero al fin y al cabo no puedo ofrecerle nada que en realidad no sea capaz de encontrar en Londres junto a una mujer mucho más adecuada a su estilo de vida.

Se sintió orgullosa de su conclusión. Alcanzarla le había costado algo de introspección y poner en práctica una franqueza brutal. Edward cullen se sentía atraído por ella por diversas razones, pero, en última instancia, no sería una esposa adecuada para él. Y cullen era lo bastante listo para saberlo.

—¿Y entonces qué? —Preguntólean —. Si se va...

Isabella respiró hondo.

—Si se va, se va... No podemos hacer nada para detenerlo. Lo cual significa...

Miró a lean , esperando que llegara a la misma conclusión que ella.

Esta vez su mentora le falló. En un estado de total desconcierto, la miró fijamente y susurró:

—Lo cual significa... ¿qué?

-Significa —afirmó isabella, saltando de la cama y echándose a andar- que engendraré un hijo suyo, pero que no nos casaremos. —Rechazó el ceño de lean con un gesto de la mano—. Si piensas en ello, sin duda es la solución perfecta para mí: tener un hijo fuera del matrimonio. La Señora, te habrás dado cuenta, no habla de matrimonio, sólo del hecho de que tendré un hijo suyo. Y debes admitirlo: si cullen fuera un semental, sería un campeón.

—¿Un campeón? Vas a... —La voz de lean se quebró. Horrorizada, la miró de hito en hito—. ¿Cómo?

Isabella hablaba con firmeza.

—Supongo que metiéndome en su cama.

—Sí, pero... —Atónita, lean respiró hondo—. No es tan sencillo.

Irritada por la persistente incertidumbre y su inexperiencia, bella añadió con aire meditabundo:

—No puede ser tan difícil. Es un libertino. El hecho debería producirse con naturalidad. Y empiezo a ovular ahora... Todos los indicios son propicios.

Lean meneó la cabeza.

—Pero ¿qué pasaría si, después de consumarlo, cambiara de idea y decidiera quedarse? No puedes estar segura de que se marchará.

—Ya he pensado en eso. —isabella de pie frente al hogar, pensó en todo lo que Edward había dicho sobre la familia. Y aunque no lo habían discutido, podía imaginar cuál sería su postura acerca de abandonar a un hijo bastardo. Bella sintió algún escrúpulo al respecto, pero siempre había obedecido a la Señora y siempre lo haría. Además, el hijo de Edward no estaría solo; sería un hijo muy amado. El suyo—. No lo sabrá.

Lean abrió los ojos desorbitadamente.

—¿Engendrará un hijo en ti y no lo sabrá? —Se levantó de la cama y puso una mano en la frente de isabella.

Bella se la apartó de inmediato.

—Lo he planeado cuidadosamente... Se puede hacer, tú lo sabes. Es difícil, lo admito. Ha de estar lo bastante dormido para que no se acuerde cuando esté consciente y, sin embargo, su cuerpo y sus sentidos deben ser capaces de responder y actuar. Una poción narcótica le embotará la mente, y un afrodisíaco le preparará el cuerpo. Las dosis tendrán que ser calculadas con precisión, para que se contrarresten, pero si mido bien las cantidades, todo irá sobre ruedas.

Lean pareció enfermar, pero no la contradijo... No podía. Ella le había enseñado la mayor parte de aquellos conocimientos. Sin embargo, si podía quejarse.

—Estás loca. No funcionará. Pueden fallar muchas cosas.

—¡Tonterías!

Más allá de su enfado, lean ocultaba a duras penas el miedo y la preocupación que sentía.

—No tomaré parte en esto. Es un plan tan disparatado como el de Seamos.

—Es lo que exige la Señora. Ella me guiará.

Lean apretó los labios y meneó la cabeza.

—Debes de haberla malinterpretado.

Isabella se irguió ante ella. Sabía que lean no creía posible malinterpretar una orden tan firme e insistente. Cruzó los brazos y miró fijamente a su mentora.

—Dame una alternativa y la consideraré... siempre y cuando dé como resultado que Edward Anthony cullen sea el padre de mi hijo.

Lean volvió a menear la cabeza lentamente.

—Me opongo a esto. Tiene que ser una equivocación.

Consciente de la profunda desconfianza de su mentora hacia la mayoría de los hombres, y sobre todo de los que eran como Edward cullen isabella no discutió.

—Tengo las órdenes de la Señora y estoy decidida a cumplirlas. -Hizo una pausa y preguntó con más amabilidad—: ¿Me ayudarás?

Lean la miró en silencio. Luego dijo:

—No... no puedo. No tomaré parte en eso. Ningún bien se derivará de ello, recuerda mis palabras.

Habló pausadamente, no tenía ninguna alternativa que ofrecer y lo sabía.

Bella suspiró.

—Muy bien. Déjame sola. Tengo que trabajar en la mezcla.

Tenía todo lo que necesitaba en su neceser, el que había heredado de su madre. Había reemplazado religiosamente cada hierba y cada sustancia a medida que habían envejecido, sin preguntarse las razones de su inclusión en la selección. El afrodisíaco también estaba allí junto con una potente poción narcótica

Lean se encaminó a la puerta. Con la mano en el pomo, se detuvo miró hacia atrás

Isabella levantó la vista y arqueó una ceja.

Lean se irguió y alzó el mentón.

-Si todavía me quieres un poco, te ruego que no vayas junto a Edward cullen.

Isabella contempló sus oscuros ojos y susurró:

-La Señora así lo dispone... y no tengo más remedio.

Los aspectos prácticos de drogar a su perdición se revelaron mucho más fáciles de lo que había esperado. A última hora de la noche isabella deambulaba por su dormitorio, a la espera de que llegara la hora de la verdad, el momento en el que se dirigiría a la habitación de Edward y descubriría si había tenido éxito

Mezclar la poción se había reducido a una simple cuestión de cálculos, todos basados en su amplia experiencia. Por rutina tenía en sus manos la salud de más de doscientas almas del valle, tratándolas desde el nacimiento hasta la muerte. Conocía las hierbas. Su única duda radicaba en calcular el peso exacto; al final, se limitó a añadir un poco de más de ambas pociones y se encomendó con fervor a la Señora

En cuanto a cómo conseguir que se tomara la droga, había tenido a mano la solución: se acordó de la charla de Edward sobre el whisky. Era perfecto para sus propósitos. El fuerte sabor a madera disimularía el penetrante olor de las hierbas, al menos para un no iniciado. Había calculado la cantidad a añadir en la licorera para que una buena copa contuviera la droga suficiente para satisfacer sus necesidades.

La introducción de la droga en la licorera había sido de lo más sencillo. Siempre era la última en bajar a cenar. Sólo tuvo que esperar a que llegara la hora habitual y, de camino al comedor, se detuvo en el dormitorio de Edward. El único momento de tensión se produjo cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta del dormitorio. Esta se abrió y el criado de Edward salió de la habitación. Inmóvil entre las sombras, lo había visto marcharse y de inmediato entró con sigilo.

Era uno de los dormitorios más espaciosos de la casa. La licorera estaba en una mesa de pared, debajo de la ventana. Fue cuestión de un instante calcular el volumen de líquido de la licorera y añadir la cantidad necesaria de su preparado. Luego, tapando el frasco, se volvió y abandonó rápidamente la habitación para ir a cenar.

En cambio, le había resultado difícil acallar su conciencia, la conciencia de lo que estaba tramando, sobre todo bajo la mirada de Edward, que se había percatado de que isabella tenía los nervios de punta. Se mostró fingidamente altanera, al tiempo que rezaba para que Edward creyera que su nerviosismo se debía a los efectos del beso de la mañana

Isabella soltó una exclamación de desagrado y giró en redondo, haciendo que los bajos del salto de cama se mecieran en torno a sus pies. Debajo llevaba un delicado camisón de batista; supuso que, tratándose de Edward, debería haber sido de seda, pero no disponía de ninguna prenda semejante. El pensamiento de las manos de Edward sobre su cuerpo sólo cubierto por el fino camisón la estremeció. Levantó la vista hacia el reloj de la repisa de la chimenea en el momento en quedaba las campanadas

Doce tañidos ininterrumpidos.

Era la hora.

Respirando con dificultad a través del torniquete que le aprisionaba los pulmones, cerró los ojos y rezó una breve plegaria. Luego, abrochándose el cinturón de la bata, se encaminó con decisión hacia la puerta para acudir a la cita con el que iba a ser el padre de su hijo

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A MI!


	7. chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Dos minutos más tarde, bella se detuvo ante de la puerta de Richard y clavó la mirada en la superficie de roble. Un sentimiento abrumador de fatalidad la aplastó; estaba ante el umbral de algo más que una simple habitación. Al abrir la puerta y entrar, daría un paso irrevocable a un futuro sólo débilmente percibido

Nunca antes se había enfrentado a una elección semejante, a una decisión de cambio de vida tan crucial.

Se movió, recogió el salto de cama y reprendió en su fuero interno a su dubitativa conciencia. Por supuesto que traspasar aquel umbral cambiaría su vida...Acabar con un hijo era sin duda una parte irrevocable, aunque bastante evidente, de su futuro. Ese futuro esperaba más allá de la puerta. ¿Por qué dudaba?

Porque no era sólo un hijo lo que estaba al otro lado de puerta.

Exasperada, se irguió y alargó la mano hacia el pomo, al mismo tiempo que aguzaba los sentidos en busca de la más mínima señal, cualquier presentimiento de última hora de que su intento era un error. Sin embargo, todo cuanto percibió fue paz y silencio, una profunda y silenciosa quietud por toda la casa.

Respiró hondo y por fin abrió la puerta, que cedió en silencio. Más allá, la habitación estaba tranquila y en silencio, iluminada sólo por el resplandor del fuego Que seguía titilando en el hogar.

Entró en silencio, cerró la puerta y soltó el picaporte con cuidado para que el pestillo volviera a su sitio sin hacer ruido. En cuanto se acostumbró a la oscuridad, escudriñó la estancia. Las sombras envolvían la enorme cama de cuatro columnas, cuyo cabezal se apoyaba contra la pared del pasillo. Los ojos y los sentidos de bella se detuvieron en ella. Lentamente, los pies deslizándose en silencio, se acercó a la cama.

Justo antes de llegar, la lisa colcha sin deshacer le indicó que la cama estaba vacía. Abrió los ojos de golpe y, con un nudo en la garganta, volvió a escudriñar la habitación.

Desde su nueva posición vio un brazo, enfundado en la manga de una bata oscura con un amplio puño blanco dorado por la luz del fuego, que colgaba por ella lateral de un sillón que miraba al fuego. El brazo colgaba sin más, largo, los relajados dedos casi tocando el suelo. Y junto a ellos, un vaso de whisky cuya base se mantenía en equilibrio sobre las brillantes tabla del suelo.

Estaba vacío.

Respirando hondo para tranquilizarse, bella esperó a que su corazón se apaciguara y, entonces, con cuidado y en silencio, avanzó y rodeó el sillón.

Al menos, una parte de la poción había funcionado; Edward estaba dormido. Desparramado en el sillón, las largas piernas estiradas delante de él, el chaleco desabrochado y la corbata deshecha, aún lograba parecer elegante. Elegantemente disuelto, elegantemente peligroso. El pecho, cubierto por una delicada camisa de lino, subía y bajaba con regularidad.

La mirada de bella vagó sin rumbo antes de centrarse en la cara de Edward y contemplar los delgados planos dorados por la luz del fuego: una máscara de bronce más relajada de lo que la había visto hasta entonces. Con los ojos cerrados, era más fácil concentrarse en aquel rostro o en lo que mostraba. La fuerza seguía allí, evidente incluso en reposo; ni un ápice de tristeza, aunque de su boca bien formada se desprendía una ausencia de alegría de la que bella no se había percatado antes.

Frunció el entrecejo, confió la visión a la memoria y se obligó a concentrar la atención en lo que la había traído allí. El primer paso se había cumplido: estaba dormido.

Completamente vestido

En un sillón delante del fuego... A unos diez pasos de la cama.

Bella se inquietó.

—Y ahora, ¿qué? —masculló entre dientes. Con las manos en las caderas, estudió a Edward, y lo contempló un poco más. Se sintió mareada incluso antes de llegar a una conclusión: con él dormido, tendría que tomar la iniciativa, por lo que necesitaba que Edward estuviera en la cama. Un sillón tal vez fuera factible, pero la idea la dejó perpleja

Miró a la durmiente víctima. «Deberías haber previsto que te encontrarías con alguna dificultad», se dijo. Luego se inclinó y cogió el vaso para dejarlo en la mesa. Al depositarlo, el cristal emitió un ruidito seco en la superficie de madera bruñida.

Se volvió de nuevo y observó la cara de Edward. Sus pestañas temblaron y por fin abrió los ojos.

Edward la miró fijamente.

Bella fue incapaz de moverse, apenas podía respirar.

Los labios de Edward se curvaron casi imperceptiblemente hasta convertirse en una sonrisa seductora.

—Debería haber sabido que se me aparecería en sueños.

Bella se atrevió a respirar, se irguió con suma lentitud y por fin se situó delante de él. Los ojos de Edward la siguieron. Cuando sus párpados se levantaron más, resultó evidente que estaba drogado. Tenía las pupilas dilatadas y la mirada perdida, sin la agudeza y decisión habituales.

Su sonrisa seductora, tan excitante como evocadora, se intensificó.

—Me parece justo, supongo... La bruja de mis sueños rondando mis sueños.

Estaba despierto, pero creía que soñaba. Bella bendijo a la Señora: de esa manera podría llevarlo a la cama. Venciendo al fin la expresión de perplejidad, le devolvió la sonrisa.

—He venido a pasar la noche con usted.

La sonrisa de Edward dio paso a una mueca maliciosa.

—Por lo general, ése es mi papel, pero dadas las circunstancias, dejaré que lo tome prestado.

Parecía no tener prisa en levantarse del sillón. Todavía sonriente, bella le tendió una mano.

Edward retiró el brazo derecho del sillón y asió los dedos de bella y, antes de que ésta pudiera instarle a levantarse, él la acercó de un tirón. Le lanzó una mirada bastante más caliente que el fuego que ardía a sus espaldas

—Quítese esa bata.

Bella dudó sólo un instante, cualquier discusión podría devolverle los sentidos. Sin perder la sonrisa, retiró los dedos que le tenía cogidos, alzó las manos y levantó la holgada bata de los hombros, dejándola deslizar por los brazos

La aturdida mirada de Edward siguió la prenda hasta el suelo y, con mucha calma, como si dispusiera de todo el tiempo del mundo, se levantó y le acarició las piernas, los muslos, las caderas y los pechos... Cuando llegó a la cara, a bella le ardían las mejillas.

Ni el brillo travieso de los ojos de Edward ni la sonrisa descaradamente lasciva contribuyeron a calmarla.

—Vaya... Muy apetecible.

Sus palabras reflejaban fielmente lo que deseaba. Su mirada abandono la cara de bella para volver ávidamente a su recorrido... De pronto cayó en la cuenta de que con el fuego detrás, su fino camisón sería transparente.

—Vamos a la cama —dijo tendiendo ambas manos.

Sin apartar la vista del cuerpo de bella, Edward alzó las manos con movimientos lentos y pesados, como si sus extremidades fueran de plomo Cerró los dedos sobre los de ella; luego levantó la mirada y bella vio el destello travieso y burlón que había en sus ojos.

—Todavía no.

Él la atrajo a su regazo.

Bella tuvo que reprimir el impulso de gritar. Un sonido agudo o un forcejeo podían despertarlo. Se retorció en su regazo y consiguió situarse frente a él. Los muslos de Edward parecían de roble macizo bajo los suyos; el pecho, cuando bella colocó las palmas contra él, de roca caliente. Los brazos de Edward descansaban sobre ella pesados y relajados como si fueran unas anillas de acero quela inmovilizaban.

De repente bella sintió cómo los dedos de Edward ascendían por su nuca y se hundían entre la espesura del pelo. Torciéndole la cabeza, Edward cerró los labios sobre los de bella .

Sin tiempo de pensar, bella le devolvió el beso, intercambiando caricias ardientes. El calor, irradiando desde Edward, inundó su cuerpo. Cuando el deseo la poseyó por completo, bella pensó que sería fácil ejecutar su plan. Siempre que consiguiera llevarlo a la cama.

No sin esfuerzo, dejó de besarlo. Edward la soltó. Bella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras él le besaba el cuello

—La cama —jadeó bella —. Tenemos que ir a la cama.

—Más tarde.

Bella abrió la boca y un jadeo la dejó sin aliento cuando él posó las manos sobre los senos, cubiertos sólo por el camisón. Sintió que le pellizcaba los pezones yt uvo que morderse el labio para no gritar

De pronto le liberó los pechos y bella volvió a respirar, pero enseguida notó el contacto de los largos dedos y las palmas recorriéndole el cuerpo, investigando cada curva, acariciándola sutilmente aunque con un propósito más profundo...

Bella se humedeció los labios súbitamente secos y consiguió musitar:

—Edward ... la cama.

Las manos se detuvieron. Ella contuvo la respiración. ¿Estaría despierto? ¿Qué había dicho para llamar su atención de esa manera?

Lentamente y con firmeza, las manos iniciaron de nuevo su recorrido, transmitiéndole su calor a través del fino camisón.

—Ha sido la primera vez que has pronunciado mi nombre. —Musitó las palabras contra la mandíbula de bella y la besó rozándole los labios hinchados—. Repítelo

Incapaz de serenarse, bella alzó una mano y le retiro un mechón de pelo que le caía sobre la frente.

—¿Edward?

Besó su nombre en los labios de bella, absorbiéndolo con intensidad mientras seguía explorando sus senos, las caderas, los largos músculos de la espalda, la parte posterior de los muslos, las nalgas. El deseo los devoraba. Cuando Edward levantó la cabeza, Bella estaba temblando.

—Edward ... llévame a tu cama.

No le costó conferir a la súplica un sentimiento de verosimilitud.

Cullen rió entre dientes con picardía, causando estragos en los sensibles nervios de Bella

—Aún no. ¿A qué viene tanta prisa? —Le levantó la barbilla y bajó por su cuello mordisqueándoselo—. Tenemos toda la noche... y, en cualquier caso, en los sueños el tiempo se detiene

«No en éste.» Bella se esforzó en aguzar los sentidos.

—Piensa en lo cómodos que estaremos en la cama.

—Estoy muy cómodo aquí... y tú también. Y pronto vamos a estarlo mucho más.

Bella irguió la cabeza y vio que la mano de Edward le asía el trasero acariciándolo con avidez y dejándole la carne caliente y roja. Bajó la vista y distinguió los largos dedos, oscuros contra el blanco del camisón, dejando al aire las nalgas diminutas.

Abrió los ojos desorbitadamente y soltó un desesperado y doloroso suspiro cuando la mano de Edward apartó de un tirón el corpiño y sus dedos se posaron en los senos hinchados, acariciándolos, poseyéndolos...

Bella cerró los ojos sintiendo que los huesos se le derretían, que su voluntad se disipaba como la niebla con la llegada del sol. Pero...

—La cama —susurró.

—Más tarde —insistió Edward. El aire frío acarició los senos acalorados de Bella cuando cullen tiró del camisón hacia atrás y los desnudó por completo. Cerrando con firmeza la mano sobre uno, lo masajeó con dulzura—. Éste es mi sueño. Pretendo disfrutar de él, y de ti, hasta el máximo.

Bella reprimió un gemido. Abrió los ojos y estudió la cara de Edward, iluminada por el resplandor del fuego. Vio la sonrisa amodorrada de lujuriosa expectativa en sus labios y sintió el calor del deseo en su mirada clavada en su pecho, los dedos traviesos, sobre el pezón dolorido y palpitante.

Edward también la miró... Sonrió, con una extraña confianza, y volvió a concentrarse en sus senos

—Hay damas en Londres que imaginan que son frías. —Su sonrisa se acentuó—.A algunas les gusta creer que su carne es fría y que tienen la pasión encerrada enhielo. —Los dedos cómplices jugaron sobre la carne dolorida de Bella , provocándola. Los labios de Richard se retorcieron en una mueca de ironía triunfal—.He derretido a bastantes. Sólo hay que cogerle el tranquillo

Y como para demostrarlo, la movió entre sus brazos y le dejó expuesto el otro pecho, al tiempo que la sujetaba por el trasero para que sintiera el dominio que ejercía sobre ella

—Sin embargo, tú no vas a ser un problema... Eres como esa montaña bajo cuya sombra naciste

Aturdida, Bella parpadeó.

—¿Merrick?

—Hmmm... —Edward la miró a los ojos—. Nieve y hielo en la cumbre... —Bajó la vista, liberó el pecho desnudo y deslizó la mano hacia abajo, sobre la curva del vientre de Bella y en el interior del hueco formado por el vértice de los muslos—.Pero abajo... arden las hogueras.

Le recorrió levemente la línea que separaba sus muslos y Bella respiró hondo. Fue incapaz de reprimir el impulso de retorcerse y sintió la firmeza de los dedos de Edward sobre el trasero. La mantuvo inmóvil y continuó jugando, recorriendo las largas líneas de las piernas a través del fino camisón. El tacto de Edward era tentador. Cuando llegó abajo y cogió el dobladillo del camisón, Bella respiraba con rapidez, el corazón le resonaba en la garganta con un ruido sordo.

Edward levantó la prenda poco a poco y deslizó la mano por debajo. El camisón se levantaba sobre el dorso de su mano a medida que iba moviéndose, en una larga caricia, por el tobillo, la pantorrilla, la rodilla y el muslo. Empujó la tela por encima dela cadera de Bella y por fin, con una concentración absoluta, bajó para acariciar la extensión de muslo expuesta. Bajo sus dedos estallaron miles de fuegos que calentaron a Bella y le humedecieron la piel.

Atrapada en el juego de Edward, ensimismada como estaba, Bella supo que él tenía razón. No necesitó moverla de nuevo para poder estudiar los rizos de destellos cobrizos en la intersección de sus muslos; no necesitó sentir sus dedos cuando la acariciaron, internándose en la húmeda intimidad de Bella .

No, no fue necesario que la mirara con ojos extraviados, iluminados por una llama azul, y le dijera:

—Eres igual que esa montaña... Por dentro eres un volcán. —Volvió a bajar la mirada—. Uno dormido, quizá. —Con suavidad, le acarició la piel entre los muslos, que se abrieron voluntariamente—. Te voy a despertar a la vida. Hasta que la pasión se derrame por tus venas como si fuera lava, hasta que estés caliente, dolorida y húmeda, hasta que estés tan resbaladiza y necesitada, que abras de par en par tus adorables muslos y me dejes entrar en ti. Y llenarte. Hasta que me bañe en tu calor.

Bella cerró los ojos, sintiendo que su cuerpo se rendía... sintiendo la humedad que él provocaba. Notó los dedos de Edward al deslizarse, moviéndose con fluidez, entre los pliegues palpitantes. Luego le acarició los labios con los suyos. Bella le devolvió el beso con un jadeo mientras deslizaba las manos desde el pecho de Edward, donde se habían mantenido inactivas, y lo rodeaba, sujetándolo contra ella.

El beso se hizo profundo. Entonces Edward se apartó y volvió a reír, un sonido siniestro y diabólico.

—No te pareces en absoluto a esas damas de Londres. Lo más intrigante de ti es que sabes que tienes fuego en las entrañas.

Con los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo loco de pasión, Bella notó cómo a abría, percibió la suave presión que precedió al lento y deliberado avance de un dedo en su interior.

Lo recibió con entusiasmo, con toda su alma.

Y su corazón le dio la bienvenida.

Edward se movió dentro de ella, acariciándola con suavidad. La repentina tensión que la había agarrotado remitió y Bella se abandonó a sus caricias, entregándose a edward, hundiéndose en su abrazo.

—No eres una mujer de hielo y nieve.

Aquellas palabras fueron como una brisa en la mejilla, una intensa reverberación en el pecho, y Bella se abrazó con más fuerza a él, extendiéndole las manos por la espalda, aferrándose desesperadamente como si fuera una roca que la protegiera contra las olas de calor que azotaban su cuerpo.

Olas que el propio Edward levantaba con cada giro sutil del dedo, con cada caricia exploratoria.

—Eres fuego... puro fuego, fuego primigenio. El fuego de la tierra más puro.

Tenía razón; en ese momento Bella ardía con una llama más intensa que el verdes de los ojos de Edward. Siempre había sabido que sería así, que algún día la devoraría una pasión tórrida y abrasadora. Ignoraba cómo lo había sabido, pero el conocimiento siempre había estado allí. Había resultado harto difícil contener el fuego, sofocarlo, amansarlo y esconderlo durante tantos años de espera.

Una espera que tocaba a su fin.

Nada más lejos de su intención que pedirle que lo dejara y pasaran a la cama. Aquello habría exigido que le quitara las manos de encima y no hubiera podido soportarlo. Sus manos eran pura magia, dotadas de unos de dedos hechos para provocarla y encender su pasión

Súbitamente una nueva oleada de calor le arrasó el cuerpo.

Entreabrió los ojos y vio el rostro de Edward. Hundió los dedos en su pelo y atrajo sus labios hasta los suyos. Luego lo besó con urgencia, licenciosamente. Dejó que sus muslos se abrieran aún más, incitando a Edward a que profundizara

En cambio, Edward se apartó y volvió a reír maliciosamente.

—No, todavía no, dulce bruja. —Retiró la mano de entre los muslos de Bella .

Con los senos palpitantes de deseo, Bella se recostó en los brazos de Edward y lo miró fijamente

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Farfulló entre jadeos—. ¿Todavía no?

Edward esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

-Éste es mi sueño, ¿recuerdas? Tienes que estar desesperada.

-Ya estoy desesperada —dijo Bella con sinceridad.

La miró con un desdén condescendiente

-No tanto como lo estarás.

De pronto la alzó y la puso de pie entre sus muslos. A Bella le temblaron las piernas, y Edward la sujetó con las manos. El camisón se deslizó hasta cubrirle las piernas. El corpiño se abrió e instintivamente Bella trató de cubrirse ignorando la provocativa expresión de Edward

Edward se levantó y se tambaleó. Bella tuvo que sujetarlo.

Cullen volvió a sonreír y dijo:

—He debido de beber más whisky del que creía.

A punto de caer bajo el peso de Edward y presa de una desconfianza repentina, alzó la vista para mirarlo a la cara. Los ojos, aún oscuros como la noche, la contemplaban con mirada borrosa y extraviada, mientras que los labios seguían mostrando aquella sonrisa sincera e infantil

Seguía... soñando.

Moviendo los pies para soportar mejor el peso cuando se desplomó sobre ella, Bella susurró una maldición y se esforzó por apoyarlo con cuidado en el sillón.

—La cama —dijo.

—Ah, claro —aseguró edward —. Sin duda es el momento de ir a la cama.

A la diabólica risilla que siguió una vez más, Bella hizo oídos sordos. De no haber sabido que lo había drogado, habría pensado que estaba borracho; apenas se sostenía en pie

—No dejes de mirar la cama —le ordenó Bella, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta con pesados bandazos—. Mira... Es ahí. —Con sumo esfuerzo, Bella consiguió que se volviera y se encaminaran hacia la cama.

Nunca había tenido tantos problemas en mi vida —dijo Edward sin que pareciera preocuparle demasiado—. Por lo general, sé muy bien dónde está la cama.—Después de trastabillar dos pasos más, añadió—: Debe de ser ese whisky. Confío en no estar demasiado borracho para complacerte.

Apretando los dientes por el esfuerzo de mantenerlo en pie, Bella no trató de disipar sus temores. De inmediato lamentó no haberlo hecho.

—No importa —murmuró Edward, lanzándole una mirada lasciva—. Si estoy demasiado débil, te martirizaré hasta que desaparezcan los efectos.

Bella cerró los ojos un momento y reprimió un gemido. ¿Qué había hecho? Había aceptado de buen grado el papel principal en los sueños de un libertino. Debía de estar loca

Pero era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás. Muy tarde. De pronto quería llegar al final de aquel caliente y tórrido camino que Edward había empezado a recorrer en ella

Por encima de todo anhelaba estar caliente y necesitada, sentir que la penetraba

Por fin alcanzaron el lateral de la cama... Bella se sintió aliviada.

—¡Al fin!

Tras volverlo para ponerlo de espaldas a la cama, Bella apoyó las manos en su pecho y empujó. Sin oponer resistencia, Edward cayó de espaldas sobre la cama, pero la arrastró con él

Cayendo sobre Edward, Bella ni siquiera fue capaz de gritar. Se revolvió de inmediato, liberándose con esfuerzo de sus brazos, aunque no de sus manos... que parecían estar por todas partes. Intentó ignorarlas.

—Desnudémonos —musitó ella.

Como era de esperar, Edward rió entre dientes y dijo:

—Sé mi huésped. —Y abriendo los brazos de golpe, se tumbó de espaldas, sonriendo irónicamente

Bella le quitó la corbata de un tirón. Después de arrojarla por en cima de la cama, se arrodilló a su lado y lo agarró por la solapa de la levita. Por más que tiró, ni siquiera fue capaz de acercarla al hombro. Irritada, se sentó y advirtió que a Edward le temblaba el pecho, aun cuando en su expresión no había malicia.

Lo miró con hostilidad.

—Si no me ayudas a desvestirte, me marcharé.

Con una leve sonrisa, Edward rodó sobre un hombro y se sentó.

—Es imposible quitarme una levita tan entallada sin mi ayuda.

Contrariada, Bella lo observó mientras se quitaba la levita y la tiraba junto ala corbata. Siguiendo un extraño impulso, alargó el brazo y le recorrió el pecho con las manos, abriendo el chaleco para explorarlo a conciencia

Al sentir el contacto de sus dedos, los músculos temblaron, tensándose y endureciéndose. Edward le cogió las muñecas y tiró de ella, le inclino la cabeza y la besó

Bella se sumergió en el abrazo y, cuando Edward la apretó más contra él, sintió que el calor la rodeaba, creciendo en su interior de forma incontenible. Como si tuvieran vida propia, sus dedos desabrocharon a toda prisa los botones de la camisa de Edward y alcanzaron la piel caliente y tersa sobre los músculos encrespados, unas bandas duras y protuberantes de carne cubiertas de vello.

Richard interrumpió el beso con un callado juramento. Bella lo vio luchar con el chaleco y la camisa y arrojarlos a un lado. Cerrando los ojos con rapidez, tendió las manos hacia él, aliviada cuando Edward volvió a besarla con pasión.

Cambiando de posición, Edward se arrodilló y tumbó a Bella de espaldas en la cama. Ella obedeció con sumisión, los ojos cerrados, deseando en silencio que se diera prisa.

Edward se movió sobre la cama. Bella oyó los golpes amortiguados cuando los zapatos y los pantalones de Edward cayeron al suelo. Siguió con los ojos cerrados; estaba decidida a no mirar. Luego lo sintió a su lado. Él se inclinó y le cubrió la boca con los labios.

La besó con mayor intensidad que antes. Le apresó la boca como si ella se la hubiera ofrecido; en cierto modo, Bella supuso que así era. La exigencia era absoluta, incontrolada, como si aun dormido supiera que ella era suya. Suya para poseerla.

Y la poseyó.

En algún momento Bella abrió sus sentidos, dejándolos que se extendieran y le contaran aquello que sus ojos no podían ver. Sus manos exploraron primero el pecho de Edward, terso y duro, cubierto por abundante vello rizado; luego recorrieron las redondeadas curvas de los hombros. Flexionando los dedos en el acero de los brazos, Bella se levantó contra él llevada por el beso. Edward, inclinado sobre ella, tenía el cuerpo caliente y duro a escasos centímetros del suyo.

Tumbado a su lado, cadera contra cadera, el cuerpo de Edward desprendía calor y una sensualidad que los envolvía a ambos, protegiéndolos del mundo.

Siguió besándola, profundizando, pidiendo más y tomándolo, pues Bella satisfacía sus exigencias al tiempo que dejaba que sus manos se perdieran hacia abajo

Hacia la cadera de Edward. Con los dedos extendidos, recorrió el amplio hueso y notó la leve diferencia de textura en la piel. De pronto sintió la repentina pausa en el beso, el súbito cambio de interés de los sentidos de Edward.

Dejó caer la mano deliberadamente, permitiendo que los dedos se deslizaran hacia el bajo vientre de Edward.

La respiración de Cullen se hizo entrecortada... y dejó de besarla.

Justo cuando Bella lo encontraba.

Aún con los ojos cerrados, tanteó con timidez, sorprendida de hallar una piel tan delicada. Advirtió que Edward se estremecía. Intrigada alargó la mano con lentitud y rozó el sexo de Edward, que latía con fuerza.

Con una sonrisa picara, Bella siguió acariciándolo.

Edward la interrumpió y le cogió las manos.

—Dulce bruja, me estás matando.

Las palabras sonaron casi con tono de súplica. Bella esbozó una sonrisa burlona y traviesa.

Incapaz de resistirse, Edward la besó con voracidad, desaforadamente, hasta que Bella perdió el contacto con la realidad.

—Ahora es mi turno —susurró Edward.

Se volvió sobre ella, poniendo una rodilla a cada lado de sus piernas para que no se moviera. Cogió el dobladillo del camisón y lo levantó.

Con los ojos cerrados y la esperanza martilleándole en las venas, Bella permaneció inmóvil

Edward le subió el camisón hasta la cintura... y luego hasta los hombros. Le levantó los brazos, forcejeando con la prenda en un evidente intentó de quitársela

Bella dio un grito ahogado. Agarrando el camisón por los pliegues intentó volver a bajárselo. No necesitaba desnudarla para...

El sonido de su risa sonó aún más evocadora ahora que Bella tenía la cabeza envuelta en el camisón y el cuerpo completamente expuesto a la noche y a él.

—En realidad —dijo Edward con indolencia— es una idea aún mejor.

El camisón se movió y se retorció. Bella esperó un instante e intentó agitarlos brazos, descubriendo que era inútil. La cabeza, los brazos y los hombros estaban atrapados en el camisón que los envolvía.

—Hmmm... Estupendo.

El indolente susurro hizo que Bella se mordiera el labio, llena de expectativa. Una expectativa del todo confirmada cuando sintió que Edward se deslizaba hacia abajo y le liberaba las piernas.

Bella sintió su aliento contra la suave piel de los senos y se preguntó qué pretendía

Arqueándose de placer, Bella estuvo a punto de gritar cuando la boca de Edward le apresó un pezón. Edward besó la carne trémula antes de lamer con ternura y endurecerle los pezones, torturándolos con la lengua.

Bella se debatió con furia y luego se quedó inmóvil. Cuando por fin pensó que se había acostumbrado a las nuevas sensaciones, Edward le chupó un pezón con más fuerza.

Por suerte, los pliegues del camisón se le metieron en la boca y amortiguaron el grito. Entonces se dijo que Edward estaba a la altura y que no lo había despertado del todo con su chillido. Cuando le succionó el otro pecho, Bella estaba preparada para recibir el impacto de placer. Su cuerpo se arqueó, pero reprimió el grito.

Resollando, jadeando, con el cuerpo envuelto en fuego, esperó tratando de imaginar cuál sería el siguiente paso

Los labios de Edward le recorrieron el cuerpo, deteniéndose en el vientre con besos ardientes. Ella se estremeció, y, cuando siguió bajando por sus muslos, se relajó.

Edward se movió hasta situarse a horcajadas sobre las pantorrillas de la mujer. Acto seguido, le alzó las rodillas para separarle las piernas.

Tras una ligera duda, Bella cedió y, conteniendo la respiración, esperó a quela penetrara.

Sin embargo, sintió una leve caricia seguida de unos besos en la cara interior del muslo.

Las intenciones de Edward estallaron en la mente de Bella , que, con un grito ahogado, intentó cerrar los muslos con fuerza, sólo para encontrarse con los anchos hombros de Edward en medio.

Por fin, Cullen hundió la cabeza en la húmeda intimidad de Bella .

—Aún no, dulce bruja.

Y la besó lamiéndola con tal dulzura que Bella pensó que iba a morir.

Ella luchó por quitarse el camisón. Derrotada, probó a sentarse... y se encontró con que el peso del antebrazo de Edward sobre su cintura la empujaba hacia abajo. Al mismo tiempo sintió que le deslizaba la otra mano bajo las nalgas y se las levantaba. De esa manera podía saborearla con más meticulosidad.

Y así lo hizo. Tomándose su tiempo, lánguidas y devastadoras, la lengua y la boca de Edward tejieron su magia hasta encender de pasión cada centímetro de la piel de Bella , reduciendo a cenizas sus sentidos

Ella jadeaba de placer. Estaba ardiendo... Estaba lista. Estaba desesperada.

Y de pronto Edward se apartó.

—¡Edward!...

Fue un grito débil, una exigencia y una súplica.

Volvió a retroceder sobre las rodillas con un gruñido de satisfacción; a continuación, le apartó con suavidad los pliegues del camisón y le buscó las manos. Los dedos de ambos se tocaron y se entrelazaron. Edward tiró de ella para sentarla.

Bella balanceó las piernas para arrodillarse también, pero antes de que pudiera bajarse el camisón, Edward se lo sacó por la cabeza de un tirón. Lo vio volar por encima de la cama, horrorizada.

Cometió el error de mirar a su torturador.

Completamente vestido, intimidaba; desnudo, hipnotizaba. Un macho que embotaba los sentidos, fascinante, una presencia poderosa y potente esperando sólo a reclamarla.

Hasta entonces, Bella se había negado a que en su mente se formará ninguna imagen de cómo sería desnudo, desprovisto del gabán que se ponía para echar al mundo. Respirando con dificultad, se preguntó si habría sido mejor imaginarlo, pues quizá de esa forma habría estado preparada para enfrentarse a aquello

Edward era magnífico, y la contemplación de su cuerpo despertó en su interior una emoción primitiva

Tragó saliva y se obligó a levantar la vista, aliviada al comprobar que la sonrisa infantil de Edward seguía en su sitio.

—Así es mejor.

Edward alargó el brazo hacia ella. Bella intentó apartarse, pero las rodillas le resbalaron por las sábanas. Para su sorpresa, no la abrazó, sino que, sentándose en los talones, le apoyó las rodillas contra su cuerpo, sujetándole la espalda para que se sentara como él, sobre los talones y con las rodillas abiertas.

Edward sonrió abiertamente, con una expresión que era la auténtica esencia dela expectación sexual masculina.

—Siguiente paso.

Aturdida y temblorosa, Bella musitó:

-¿Qué?

Edward volvió a acariciarle los senos y le pellizcó los pezones endurecidos. Su cuerpo tembló de inmediato. Bella cerró los ojos y se arqueó ligeramente.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Quiero ver hasta dónde puedes subir, hasta dónde puedo llevarte antes de que estalles

Por mucho que lo intentó, Bella fue incapaz de comprender aquellas palabras. Su cuerpo y su mente sólo obedecían a las arrebatadoras caricias de Edward

De pronto sintió la mano de Edward descender hasta su vello púbico, humedeciéndola despiadadamente. Con una ligera presión, la llenó con dos dedos y luego los retiró. Trazó un círculo en la entrada y volvió a presionar... Bella jadeó, gozando como nunca hasta entonces.

instintivamente Bella lo agarró de las muñecas y, bajo los dedos de Edward, sintió el seductor movimiento de las caricias

Abrió los ojos y lo miró a la cara. La pasión marcaba los rasgos de Edward. Excitado, contemplaba atónito el sexo de Bella .

Ella no podía dar crédito a sus sentidos.

—Me estás torturando, ¿verdad?

Por un momento se interrumpió y la miró a los ojos. Tenía la vista nublada, los ojos como estanques negros. El efecto de las drogas se estaba intensificando. En los labios de Edward volvió a aparecer la misma sonrisa infantil

—Me moría de ganas de sumergirme en ti desde la primera vez que te vi. De hecho, no he dejado de excitarme cada vez que te he mirado. Estar a tu lado, sobretodo cada vez que levantabas tu linda naricilla al aire, ha sido una tortura. Pensé que podía darte una dosis de tu propia magia antes de aliviar mi dolor. —Su sonrisa, inequívocamente perdida, se suavizó—. Y en cuanto a esto... —Volvió a presionar con los dedos; Bella jadeó y se balanceó—. Pienso torturarte un poco más todavía.

—¿Mucho más? —Clavó la mirada en él, horrorizada, e intentó adivinar lo que aún le tenía reservado

La sonrisa de Edward se amplió.

—Cuando esté dentro de ti. Será lenta y prolongada, la tortura más adecuada para una bruja excitante como tú.

Bella se limitó a guardar silencio ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué había desencadenado? Edward estaba soñando. Realmente estaba soñando... una realidad que se confundía con la fantasía. No sabía lo que hacía, no era consciente de que estaba asustándola, llevándola demasiado lejos. Ignoraba que ella era real.

Si no la satisfacía pronto, perdería el juicio. Deseaba que la poseyera de una vez por todas. Con rapidez. Bella sentía la pasión por todo su cuerpo, tal y como Edward había predicho. Necesitaba ser saciada

Deseaba a Edward... en ese momento, de inmediato, desde hacía diez minutos. Era su propia desesperación, y no la de él, la que le asustaba.

Pero Edward no lo sabía y ella no podía explicárselo. No quería suplicar, y un pánico inesperado estalló en su interior

Debió de reflejarlo en el rostro, porque Edward frunció el entrecejo. Sus dedos se detuvieron y ladeó la cabeza un poco mientras la contemplaba. Parpadeó un par de veces e inquirió, confuso

—¿Qué sucede?

Bella abrió los labios pero no fue capaz de hablar. ¿Qué debía decir? ¿Qué debía admitir? Edward estaba aturdido, actuaba por instinto ¿Qué clase de instintos tenía un libertino?

Sus miradas se fundieron, Bella se humedeció los labios, súbitamente consciente del enorme riesgo asumido. Lean había intentado advertirla, pero no lo había comprendido. La situación escapaba a su control... y al de Edward

Lo cual implicaba que se había puesto a merced de la verdadera alma del auténtico carácter de un libertino... sin saber lo que eso significaba

Pero estaba a punto de averiguarlo.

Extendió las manos hacia Edward y susurró:

—Te deseo ahora.

No intentó ocultar la autenticidad de su pasión ni su vulnerabilidad. La única garantía de que saldría bien librada haciéndolo era la insistencia de la Señora en que Edward era el elegido. Con la confianza depositada en el juicio de la Señora, Bella lo miró a los ojos y suplicó:

—Por favor.

No le vio moverse, sólo sintió que sus brazos la aferraban y la atraían.

—Shhh. —La apretó contra él, rozándole la cara con su pelo—. No quería asustarte. —Le acarició la espalda para tranquilizarla. Luego le asió el trasero y la atrajo contra su miembro erecto—. Demasiada imaginación. He estado fantaseando sobre ti tanto tiempo, sobre cómo reaccionarías, cómo disfrutarías... —Le levantó suavemente la cara con el hombro y la besó dulcemente, sintiendo el penetrante sabor de Catrina en los labios y la boca—. Te deseo de la peor de las maneras. —Sonrió y añadió—: De todas las maneras conocidas por el hombre. Quiero verte madurar para mí, totalmente entregada. Anhelo poseerte. Quiero sentir cómo tiemblas debajo de mí. Y quiero despertarme y encontrarte a mi lado... Quiero estar siempre abrazado a ti. —La besó en la boca con vehemencia—. Quiero cuidar de ti para siempre. —Levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos—. Quiero ser tu amante de todas las maneras, en todos los sentidos de la palabra... y de los hechos

(n/a se que este momento no es adecuado para una nota pero ahora no sabes lo mucho que odio a bella)

Atrapada en la mirada nublada y oscura de edward, Bella sólo pudo estremecerse. La había seducido por completo una vez más

—Ven.

Fue ella la que le cogió la mano y se tumbó en la cama, separó las piernas y tendió los brazos hacia él.

Y Edward acudió... El invicto guerrero sin causa, desprovisto, gracias a la maquinación de Bella , de su máscara, del escudo que levantaba contra el mundo. En aquellas circunstancias le había resultado imposible mentir. Deseaba amarla y conseguir que ella también lo amara. Deseaba que Bella formara parte de su vida... y que él fuera parte de la suya. Bella no había necesitado mayores poderes para leer la verdad. Estaba escrita en los ojos desvalidos de Edward, expresando con claridad sus sentimientos y sus deseos.

Así que le dio la bienvenida y lo rodeó con sus brazos mientras él la cubría. Separándole los muslos con un ligero empujón, Richard se situó entre ellos. Volvió la cabeza, se metió un endurecido pezón en la boca y succionó con fuerza. Bella tembló y él presionó dentro de ella, dilatándola

Bella trató de relajarse. Edward deslizó el brazo entre sus cuerpos y volvió a acariciarla.

La sensación la atravesó como un rayo golpeándola en lo más profundo. Desbordaron los muros de contención y desató las furias de la pleamar, una pasión líquida, lava caliente que, elevándose, recorrió el cuerpo de Bella. Y se vio atrapada en la marea, barrida y volteada en el puro calor del momento. Sintió que Edward se retiraba, se levantaba con fuerza y la colmaba

Lo sintió llegar hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

Lo recibió agradecida dentro de su cuerpo y en su corazón. Conocía el peligro y vio el abismo que se abría a sus pies, pero el deseo que animaba a Edward, la salvaje necesidad que lo colmaba, lo impulsó a embestirla una y otra vez. Bella saltó al abismo sin pensárselo dos veces.

Se entregó a él, abriendo su cuerpo y sus sentidos. Lo besó y con una vulnerabilidad exquisita, extendida bajo aquella energía inflexible, inmovilizada por ella, atravesada por ella, lo animó a continuar.

Pero no podía haber previsto el verdadero carácter de Richard, que por encima de todo trató de complacerla y deleitarla.

De una forma salvaje y maravillosa.

Ambos se movían siguiendo el mismo ritmo. Él gozaba de su cuerpo; ella aprendió a utilizar el suyo para corresponderle. No era un maestro delicado, aunque no la obligaba a nada que no fuera placentero. Bella levantó las rodillas y le asió las caderas, entregándose a su cariño

De repente Edward cayó sobre ella sin previo aviso, perdiendo el mundo de vista.

Y la dejó flotando en un vacío de placer, sujetada sólo por el latido de su corazón.

Sólo fue capaz de sofocar el grito; ni siquiera estuvo segura de haberlo conseguido, aunque quizá tampoco le importara.

Edward la sintió fundirse bajo él, percibió la rendición definitiva de Bella. Jadeando y gimiendo, empujó con vehemencia y cerró los ojos borrando de la mente la visión de Bella, la resplandeciente melena enmarcando su éxtasis, la expresión de paz que bañaba su rostro.

Unas sacudidas de estremecimiento recorrieron su cuerpo y sintió que Bella se aferraba a él.

Volvió a jadear y se rindió, siguiéndola al interior del vacío.

Más tarde, mucho más tarde, se situó junto a ella y la atrajo entre sus brazos. Bella se volvió y se aferró a él, reconfortándolo. Edward no era capaz de entender por qué sentía tanto placer, tanta paz.

Entonces recordó. Sólo era un sueño.

Cerró los ojos con un leve suspiro y deseó que los sueños duraran eternamente.

COMO HOY ES MI CUMPLE HOY ABRA DOBLE CAPI POR ESTAR DE BUEN HUMOR

42 PAGINAS

Y CON SEMEJANTE CAPI

DEN ME REVIEW DE CUMPLEAÑOS


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

La mañana siguiente Edward despertó lentamente. Pareció pasar un siglo antes de alcanzar la certeza de que estaba en este mundo y no en cualquier otro. Se sentía desorientado, aletargado. Agotado

Si no conociera bien la sensación, habría dicho que se sentía saciado.

«Estupideces», se dijo con ceño.

Miró el lado vacío de la cama. La colcha estaba bien puesta y la almohada seguía incólume. Ni rastro de compañía. Para asegurarse, levantó la colcha y escudriñó debajo. A su lado, la sábana no presentaba la más mínima arruga; de hecho, tenía un aspecto muy pulcro.

Aun así, se sintió inquieto. Dirigió la mirada hacia la parte más sensible de su anatomía, como si pudiera responderle a la disparatada pregunta que le rondaba por la cabeza. Al fin, no halló ninguna evidencia ostensible de que hubiera estado implicado en algún alocado devaneo nocturno.

Dejó caer la colcha y se tumbó de espaldas sobre las almohadas; cruzó los brazos por encima de la cabeza y miró el dosel. Pero cuanto más pensaba en el sueño, más vivido se tornaba, negándose a desvanecerse a la fría luz matinal. Los detalles adquirían mayor firmeza e intensidad.

—Es ridículo. —Retiró la colcha de golpe y se levantó.

Se bañó y afeitó con la ayuda de Seth. Luego se vistió, se puso la levita y se dirigió abajo. Durante su aseo matinal, el sueño permaneció en su mente, haciéndose cada vez más nítido y sensual.

Bajó por las escaleras con los labios apretados. Teniendo en cuenta la abstinencia de los últimos tiempos y la presencia de la bruja con la que había fantaseado bajo el mismo techo, quizá no fuera tan sorprendente que ésta empezara a habitar sus sueños

Entró en el salón con aire despreocupado, consciente de que llegaba tarde. Tras saludar al resto de los aburridos familiares de Seamos, se sirvió y llevó el plato a la mesa. El objeto de sus lujuriosos sueños estaba ausente, pero ya había demostrado que era madrugadora.

En McEnery House no se sabía lo que era una brillante conversación matinal, lo cual se avenía al humor de Edward. Comió en silencio; estaba endemoniadamente hambriento. Había devorado la mitad de lo que tenía en el plato cuando en el pasillo se oyeron unos pasos presurosos. Todos levantaron la vista

Bella entró a toda prisa.

Su mirada chocó con la de Edward. Se detuvo como si se hubiera dado debruces contra una pared. Lo observó un instante con expresión ilegible.

—¡Bueno! Me preguntaba cuándo te levantarías.

El seco y reprobatorio comentario de lean deshizo el hechizo. Edward no fue capaz de discernir quién lo había lanzado, si bella o él. O alguna otra fuerza

Bella miró a lean y se acercó a la mesa.

—Yo... me he quedado dormida.

—Cuando he entrado a mirar, dormías como un tronco.

—Ya. —Evitando la mirada de todos, bella se sirvió una buena ración de arroz con pescado y huevos duros que le ofrecía el mayordomo, en lugar del té y la tostada habituales.

Edward miró el plato de bella y luego el suyo. Se preguntó si sería posible que las personas compartieran los sueños.

Hacía un día horrible, y la nieve y el aguanieve azotaban la casa. Ante la imposibilidad de dar un paseo para despejar la cabeza, bella decidió ir a examinar la destilería, que parecía no haber sufrido una revisión desde su última visita. La tarea se reveló tan absorbente, que no tuvo ocasión de dedicar ningún pensamiento consciente al problema que había visto alzarse en su horizonte

No lo había visto hasta esa mañana, cuando había entrado corriendo en el salón. En ningún momento había previsto la intensidad de su relación con Edward... El que iba a ser el padre de su hijo.

No tuvo ocasión de pensar en cómo había cambiado su visión de Edward y en si aquello significaba que debía cambiar su plan, o en si éste entrañaba más riesgo.

Esa mañana, se había sentido confusa, lo cual no la sorprendía. Había visto en los ojos de Edward el recuerdo de la noche anterior. Teniendo en cuenta lo que había ocurrido, no era de extrañar. No había esperado encontrar a Edward parcialmente despierto, y mucho menos en aquel estado peculiar entre el sueño y la vigilia.

Por tanto, no era sorprendente que recordara algo, aunque por su expresión supo que no recordaba lo suficiente para estar seguro de que no había sido un sueño.

No corría peligro, pero Edward estaba inquieto. Debía tenerlo presente.

—Haced unos ramilletes con todo esto y colgadlo debidamente. Y cuando hayáis terminado, podéis tirar el resto a la basura. —Se refería al montón de hierbas viejas que hacía tiempo que habían perdido su eficacia. Bella examinó la mejorada destilería con las manos en la cadera. Luego añadió—: Por la mañana empezaremos con los aceites.

—Sí, señora —asintieron al unísono el ama de llaves y dos doncellas.

Bella las dejó entregadas al trabajo y se encaminó de vuelta al salón familiar. El trayecto discurría por un laberinto de pasillos que desembocaba en una estrecha galería con vistas al camino lateral.

La galería conducía al ala principal de la casa. Empezó a recorrerla antes de levantar la vista y ver la enorme figura que, inmóvil frente a uno de los largos ventanales, contemplaba la mañana invernal. Edward la oyó y se volvió hacia ella. No le bloqueó el paso, pero pareció dar la impresión de que le habría gustado hacerlo.

Altiva, bella siguió caminando con decisión, aunque al acercarse a él redujo el paso, súbitamente consciente de un cambio en la atmósfera, una especie de reacción sexual ostensible. Por parte de Edward... y también de ella.

Se detuvo a un metro de distancia, sin atreverse a una mayor proximidad por el temor de lo que el repentino y virulento impulso de tocarlo podría llevarla a hacer. Adoptando una expresión amable, levantó la barbilla y lo miró con aire inquisitivo.

Por su parte, Edward le devolvió la mirada. La atracción entre ellos se hizo más fuerte e intensa

bella, consciente de ello, dio un respingo y sintió que sus pezones se endurecían. Luchó por mantenerse firme, rezando para que Edward no se diera cuenta.

—Me preguntaba —dijo por fin Edward —, si le gustaría dar un paseo. —El tono evidenció que quería estar a solas con ella, en algún lugar privado—. Por el invernadero, dado que no tenemos otra elección.

El hecho de que, aun sabiendo la verdad, considerara realmente la posibilidad, asustó a bella

—Creo que no. —Optó por la prudencia, suavizando la negativa con una sonrisa—. Debo atender a Meg; no se encuentra bien

—¿Y no puede hacerlo lean?

La reacción airada de Edward casi la hizo sonreír. Se le había caído la máscara, mostrando al guerrero que ocultaba.

—No... Meg me prefiere a mí.

Edward apretó los labios.

—Como yo.

Bella no pudo evitar sonreír con aire burlón.

—Ella está enferma... y usted, no.

—Cuánto sabe. —Hundió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, se volvió y echó a andar a su lado cuando bella reemprendió la marcha por el ala principal.

Bella lo miró cautamente y dijo:

—Usted no está enfermo.

—¿Puede decirlo con sólo un vistazo? —preguntó Edward con arrogancia.

—Por lo general, sí. —Sus miradas se cruzaron—. En su caso, el aura es muy fuerte y no hay rastro de enfermedad alguna.

Edward soltó una exclamación de desagrado.

—Cuando haya terminado con Meg, puede venir y examinar mi energía con más detalle.

Bella se esforzó en mantener los labios apretados, expresando severidad.

—Sólo se siente un poco bajo de moral, lo cual es comprensible. —Llegaron al pie de la escalinata principal. Con un gesto, bella señaló el inhóspito panorama que se abría más allá de las ventanas del pasillo.

Edward dirigió la mirada hacia allí y se detuvo delante de las escaleras. Bella subió el primer escalón y lo miró a la cara.

—Estaría perfectamente bien —dijo Edward, mirándola a los ojos— si tan sólo pudiera...

Sus palabras se apagaron; el deseo los barrió, tangible y caliente como el viento del desierto. La miró fijamente. Bella se aferró al pasamanos y se esforzó por no responder, dispuesta a mantener la máscara en su sitio mientras la de él se tambaleaba.

Entonces Edward parpadeó, puso ceño y meneó la cabeza.

—No importa.

Más afectada de lo que debía mostrar, bella esbozó una débil sonrisa.

—Quizá más tarde.

Edward la miró y asintió con la cabeza.

—Más tarde.

No fue posible, al menos aquel día. Pese a sus mejores intenciones, bella se encontró permanentemente solicitada, por Meg, por los niños, incluso por Mary, que por lo general gozaba de una salud de hierro. Las tensiones provocadas en la casa por el testamento de Seamos se estaban cobrando sus víctimas.

El único momento que tuvo para sí fue la media hora que empleó en vestirse para la cena. Apenas tiempo suficiente para valorar las implicaciones del inesperado giro que había tomado su sencillo plan. Mientras se ponía a toda prisa el vestido, se sacudía y cepillaba el pelo y se volvía a hacer las trenzas, reconsideró su posición con rapidez.

Si las cosas hubieran discurrido como había planeado, habría evitado con tenacidad a Edward, sin hacer nada que le diera el más mínimo motivo para cambiar de idea. Había planeado guardar las distancias hasta que él rechazara el mandato de Seamos, le viera emprender camino a Londres y ella volviera al valle, llevándose a su hijo.

Ése era su plan.

Sin embargo, un pequeño detalle había salido mal. Y tenía que corregirlo

Edward recordaba lo suficiente de la noche anterior como para sentirse inquieto. Bella no podía aceptar la idea de que ello se debiera a sus maquinaciones.

Debía hacer algo al respecto.

Lo primero que hizo, antes de bajar la última para cenar, como siempre, fue añadir a la funesta licorera de Edward unas cuantas gotas de otra poción que le impidiera recordar más «sueños».

Lo segundo fue no salir huyendo cuando Edward volvió a entrar en el salón después de cenar y se dirigió directamente hacia ella.

Lean , que estaba a su lado, se puso rígida. Bella le hizo un gesto con la mano de que se fuera y la mujer obedeció a regañadientes. Edward apenas la saludó con la cabeza cuando ocupó su lugar.

—¿Dónde diablos se ha metido?

Bella abrió los ojos desorbitadamente.

—Calmando a Meg, dándole una medicina a los niños (a los seis) luego preparando una poción para Mary, más tarde examinando a los niños, después ayudando a Meg a levantarse, examinando de nuevo a los niños, luego... —Hizo un gesto con la mano—. Se me fue el día volando, lo siento

Edward la miró atentamente y dijo:

—Tenía la esperanza de verla después del almuerzo.

Bella le lanzó una mirada impotente de disculpa. Edward resopló y fulminó con la mirada al resto de la concurrencia. Había ocupado lo que probablemente podía considerarse como el día más sombrío de su vida en la biblioteca y en la sala de billar, rezando para que su repentina susceptibilidad se desvaneciera.

Y no lo había hecho.

Aun entonces, charlando sin más junto a ella, su mente recordaba al pie de la letra lo que el cuerpo de bella había sentido al apretarse contra el suyo. Desnudo... piel contra piel. El pensamiento le subió la temperatura... más de lo que ya estaba. Si el día anterior, con su capacidad para excitarlo, bella había sido un problema, después del sueño de la última noche podía considerarla una auténtica crisis.

—Quería hablar con usted.

Aunque Edward no estaba del todo seguro, sí estaba decidido a saber si ella sentía lo mismo, si sentía la descarnada lujuria que había entre ellos. Tras observarla con detenimiento, no había llegado a ninguna conclusión. En ese momento, apenas separados por unos centímetros, ella pensaba con tranquilidad en sus palabras y la miró de soslayo. La expresión de bella se mantuvo inalterable.

Por su parte, Edward era incapaz de dejar de pensar en su sueño.

—Tenemos que hablar.

Bella le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva.

—No está enfermo. No precisa mi consejo profesional.

Quizá tuviera razón y no estuviera físicamente enfermo. En cuanto; al «sueño», estaba seguro de que no había sido real por la sencilla razón que era imposible. Las posibilidades de que bella apareciese en su dormitorio de aquella manera, sonriendo y dispuesta a acostarse con él, eran, a su juicio, nulas.

Así pues, nada de todo aquello había ocurrido.

Pero jamás había tenido recuerdos como ése, ni siquiera de acontecimientos reales, de mujeres reales... con las que hubiera compartido una cama. Por más que odiara pensarlo, no estaba seguro de que las largas noches de su dilatada y triunfal carrera de libertino no estuvieran retornando para perseguirlo.

Además, en el fondo tenía la impresión de que había pasado la noche con ella.

Respiró hondo e inquirió.

—¿Sabe mucho de sueños? —Edward la miró—. ¿Sabe interpretarlos?

Edward percibió la duda en los ojos de bella.

—A veces —contestó por fin—. Los sueños a menudo significan algo, pero ese algo no está claro —dijo, y enseguida añadió—: En ocasiones no tiene nada que ver con lo que aparece en el sueño.

Edward la miró exasperado.

—Eso es de gran ayuda.

Bella parpadeó y observó a Edward.

—Si está preocupado por algún sueño, lo mejor es apartarlo por el momento, porque si se supone que ha de significar algo, entonces ese algo se hará patente, por lo general a los pocos días. O desaparecerá el sueño.

—¿En serio? —Edward asintió con la cabeza a regañadientes. Quizá fuera un buen consejo que valía la pena poner en práctica. Pero antes necesitaba evitar que lo abandonara. Señaló el carrito del té, situado delante de Mary—. Cogeré nuestras tazas.

Bella inclinó la cabeza con elegancia y le observó atravesar la estancia. Se dijo que necesitaba un abanico. Tenía tanto calor que estaba sorprendida de no haber entrado en combustión espontánea allí mismo, en el salón de Mary. La asaltaban oleadas de calor que se intensificaba cuando Edward la miraba directamente. La única razón de que siguiera allí, recurriendo a su fuerza de voluntad y experiencia para aparecer impertérrita, era que se había convencido de que ése era el castigo que tenía que pagar por la forma en que su plan había afectado a Edward. Debía hacer frente al antídoto y reportarle todo el alivio que pudiera, pero...

Necesitaba tomar un té.

Edward volvió y le entregó su tasa; ella la aceptó y bebió con gratitud.

Él también bebió un sorbo, luego dejó la tasa sobre el platillo.

—Hábleme sobre ese papel suyo... el de ser la Señora del valle.

Bella parpadeó y lo miró.

—¿La Señora del valle? —Como Edward se limitó a esperar, preguntó—: ¿Quiere saber qué hago?

Edward asintió con la cabeza y advirtió que bella lo miraba cautela.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque... —Hizo una pausa—. Porque quiero saber lo que voy a rechazar. —Si bella pensaba que estaba considerando aceptar el plan de Seamos, no le diría nada. Remató las palabras con una de sus sonrisas provocativas

—No tiene necesidad de saber.

—¿Qué hay de malo? —La miró de soslayo. El aire altivo de bella incomodó a Edward—. Es la curandera local, pero eso no puede ser el compendio de todas sus obligaciones, al menos si también es la dueña del valle

—Por supuesto que no.

—Supongo que lleva el control de las rentas y las ventas de los productos, pero ¿qué pasa con el resto de los asuntos? El ganado, por ejemplo ¿Supervisa usted misma la reproducción o le ayuda alguien más?

Entre molesta y resignada, bella respondió:

—Hay más gente, por supuesto. La mayor parte de los asuntos agrícolas lo lleva uno de mis empleados, pero la lechería va aparte.

—¿Elabora su propio queso? —A fuerza de una sucesión de cuidosas preguntas, logró sonsacarla y hacerse una razonable composición de lugar sobre las propiedades de bella y cómo las administraba. Y tal como esperaba, había lagunas en su administración: asuntos de importancia que delegaba en gente que no estaba realmente cualificada. A pesar o quizás a causa de sus creencias, confiaba con demasiada facilidad.

Ya había tenido ocasión de comprobarlo.

Bella contestó a sus preguntas porque no pudo encontrar ninguna razón para no hacerlo. Edward la sorprendió con su perspicacia y experiencia. Al final, le preguntó:

—¿Cómo sabe preguntar todo esto? —Lo miró fijamente, agradecida porque el calor entre ambos hubiera disminuido—. ¿Administra grandes propiedades en su tiempo libre?

La miró algo desconcertado.

-¿Tiempo libre?

-Suponía que sus conquistas londinenses le ocupaban la mayor parte del tiempo.

-Por supuesto. —La seca respuesta de bella lo divirtió—. Olvida... que soy un Cynster.

—¿Y bien?

Edward sonrió con orgullo y murmuró:

—Ha olvidado la divisa familiar.

Bella sintió que la tensión aumentaba. Miró a Edward a los ojos y preguntó:

—¿Y cuál es su lema?

—«Tener... y conservar.»

Las palabras flotaron entre ambos cargadas de significados. Sosteniéndole la mirada, bella rezó para que él no viera a través de su máscara con tanta facilidad como ella podía ver a través de la suya. No necesitaba que le dijera que aquellas palabras no eran sólo una divisa, sino una

raison d'etre

. Para los demás quizá, pero sobre todo para él.

Para el bastardo... el guerrero sin causa.

(n/a: no se ustedes pero como que la odio)

Sin poder apenas respirar, bella le entregó la taza vacía.

—Si me disculpa, he de ir a ver cómo está Meg.

La dejó marchar sin decir nada, lo cual fue un alivio. Cuánto tiempo podría haber resistido la tentación de alargar la mano hacia él, de dejar que la tuviera como su causa, era algo que bella se negó a considerar

Sin embargo, esa misma noche, al morir la última campanada de las doce, bella se hallaba una vez más delante de la puerta de Edward, preguntándose el motivo exacto de su presencia allí.

Ante todo, se trataba de las órdenes de la Señora, órdenes que no podía desafiar. Además, debía pasar un mínimo de tres noches con él; eso era lo que ella aconsejaría a cualquier otra mujer en su situación.

Por último, y no por ello menos importante, tenía que admitir el hecho de que lo deseaba. Quería estar entre sus brazos de nuevo, no quería perder ni un instante del escaso tiempo que el destino les había concedido. Deseaba abrazar una vez más al vulnerable guerrero, entregarse a él por completo para llenarle el vacío que tenía en el alma. No podían casarse, pero eso no significaba que él —y ella— no desearan gozar de su compañía... Aunque sólo fuera en los sueños de Edward

Respiró hondo y alargó la mano hacia el picaporte.

Tumbado en la cama, de espaldas y con los ojos muy abiertos, Edward observaba con aire taciturno la licorera. Se había acostado sin tomar la copa habitual. Se le había ocurrido que quizás el whisky era el responsable de aquellos sueños.

(n/a no tiene idea, pero buenas noticias chicas se dará cuenta de que no fue un sueño)

Por tanto, lo evitaría. No podría soportar otro día como aquél, con el cuerpo reaccionando como si algo que no había ocurrido lo hubiera hecho. Se volvería loco. Había quien sostenía que los escoceses estaban locos de atar, y Seamos era un buen ejemplo. Sí, tal vez tuviera la culpa el whisky.

La suave corriente de aire al abrirse la puerta le hizo volver la cabeza. La puerta se abrió y bella entró. Cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido y escudriñó la habitación...y lo vio. El fuego se había consumido, pero Edward aún pudo distinguir la leve y peculiar sonrisa de bella.

Sintió que el cuerpo le temblaba cuando, todavía con la sonrisa en los labios, bella se dirigió a la cama quitándose la bata (la misma que él tan bien recordaba) a medida que se acercaba. Con la cabeza ladeada, observó a Edward... sin dejar de sonreír dulcemente

Inmóvil, Edward la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y se percató de que ella le contemplaba el rostro. La luz del fuego apenas iluminaba el cabezal de la cama. Tal vez su bruja descubriera que tenía los ojos abiertos, pero estaba seguro de que no sería capaz de leer lo que había en ellos. De haberlo hecho, habría salido huyendo.

Por el contrario, la sonrisa de bella se ensanchó. Tendió la mano para cogerla colcha y dudó. Entonces se encogió de hombros, se irguió y... lentamente se desabrochó el corpiño del camisón, cogió la falda y se la sacó por la cabeza.

Edward respiró como si fuera un suplicio. De haber podido moverse, se habría pellizcado. Pero sabía que no estaba dormido.

Ahora sabía que no era un sueño, que aquello era real.

Desnuda por completo, la larga cabellera cubriéndole los hombros, sobre la espalda, sobre la piel —los senos tersos, las ijadas suaves—, reluciendo bajo la débil luz como si fuera de marfil, bella levantó la colcha y se metió en la cama. La inclinación del colchón mientras se acomodaba a su lado desencadenó una respuesta instintiva, casi violenta. Lo único que pudo hacer Edward fue reprimir el primitivo impulso de volverse, echarse encima y poseerla.

Con la mente embotada y los sentidos confusos, se esforzó en asumir el hecho de que realmente ella estaba allí, en su cama... desnuda.

¿Qué demonios estaba tramando?

Edward no se había movido, no se atrevió. De lo contrario, habría perdido el control y sólo Dios sabía qué habría ocurrido entonces. Con los músculos del cuerpo agarrotados a causa de la contención, la miró.

De pronto bella lo tocó. Posó una mano pequeña y cálida sobre su pecho, deslizándola con descaro.

Después de aquello, ni el infierno ni el mismo Dios, ni siquiera su Señora, importaban

Edward cerró los ojos con un largo suspiro. Bella palpó más abajo y el control de Edward saltó hecho pedazos. Le cogió las manos, cerrándoselas sobre la cabeza dentro de una de las suyas. Con el mismo movimiento, se levantó sobre ella, le buscó los labios y la besó.

En la mente desasosegada de Edward ardía un pensamiento: el confirmar, fuera de toda duda, que ella había sido la mujer de su sueño. La misma que la noche anterior le había hecho revivir, la que le había suplicado que la poseyera, para luego retorcerse entre sus brazos como una libertina.

Posó una mano sobre el pecho firme de bella y lo reconoció. Notó cómo se hinchaba, pellizcó suavemente el duro pezón y también lo reconoció. Deslizó la mano hacia abajo, siguiendo curva tras curva, por el pecho, la cintura, la cadera y el muslo, hasta alcanzar su trasero, suave y perfecto. Igual que la noche anterior.

Y ella estaba allí; al igual que la noche anterior: la boca, caliente e impaciente, los labios, fundiéndose en su boca, la lengua, batiéndose en duelo con la suya. Sujetándole todavía los brazos por encima de la cabeza, el cuerpo de bella se arqueó bajo él, devolviéndole las caricias.

Siguiendo un impulso salvaje, Edward le abrió las piernas. La tocó, estaba húmeda, ferozmente caliente; el tacto de Edward la excitó y la hizo suplicar que siguiera. Cuando le introdujo el dedo, ella jadeó... su nombre.

Edward lo bebió de sus labios y le abrió aún más los muslos, colocándose en medio. Y se deslizó dentro

Apoyado en ella, dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás cuando bella cerró su ardiente terciopelo sobre él. Edward empezó a moverse en su interior y ella respondió, acompasando el movimiento, acogiéndolo en su calor y abrazándolo.

Tras soltarle las manos, bella le acarició el pecho y luego le apretó los duros músculos del costado. Abrazándolo, volvió a colocar las caderas y lo condujo a mayores profundidades.

Edward jadeó, se dejó caer sobre los codos, le enmarcó la cara con las manos y la besó con voracidad. Locos de deseo, el contacto de ambos cuerpos los empujaba más allá.

Pero Edward los mantuvo en aquel punto, sujetándolos, en el ojo del huracán. Prolongó su unión todo lo que pudo, encumbrado en el puro goce de poseerla.

Bajo él, bella gozaba en la infinita intimidad, en la clara y luminosa conciencia de que era así como estaba escrito. Sus cuerpos se movían en una danza más vieja que el tiempo; el de Edward, inflexible, conduciendo; el suyo, suave, dejándose llevar

Los dos... amando.

El pensamiento la asaltó con un suspiro interrumpido. Con los cuerpos entrelazados, prosiguieron hasta alcanzar una sensación que iba más allá de lo físico, abriendo una brecha en algún otro nivel.

Cada caricia estaba llena de significado, de sentimiento, de emoción. Preguntaban y respondían por medio de jadeos, de recíprocos e intensos empujones que los enlazaban.

Sus corazones parecían unidos, entregados mutuamente, en un nivel en el que los cuerpos dejaban de existir y las almas, liberadas, podían tocar. Y ser tocadas.

Era, en fin, un nivel de placer infinito, de éxtasis ilimitado que exploraron juntos... viviendo intensamente cada uno de aquellos preciosos instantes.

La fusión, cuando se produjo, fue todo calor, calor glorioso, ríos líquidos que se derramaron por sus cuerpos, por sus venas. Alcanzaron el clímax juntos, fundiéndose como un solo cuerpo, y luego se calmaron poco a poco.

Edward fue el primero en recuperar la serenidad, pero se encontraba demasiado agitado para moverse. Su mente seguía ajena a todo, tambaleándose entre la verdad, la realidad y una verdad aún mayor. El cuerpo de bella era su ancla; sus brazos, ciñéndolo con fuerza, parecían sugerir que la mujer tenía tan pocas ganas de moverse como él.

Pareció que transcurrían horas antes de que pudieran soportar la separación, la lenta retirada de sus extremidades. Aun entonces, bella se volvió hacia él y se deslizó entre los brazos de Edward como si aquél fuera su sitio.

La abrazó e intentó contener el avance de sus pensamientos, procurando no reconocer aquella verdad más evidente. En su lugar, probó a centrarse en el hecho tanto menos desconcertante de que lo ocurrido la noche anterior no se trataba de un sueño. No se estaba volviendo loco; al menos, no en el sentido que se había imaginado

El reloj de la escalera marcó la una. Bajó los ojos para mirarle la cara y se dio cuenta de que estaba despierta. Tras un instante de duda, dijo:

—A veces, los sueños no resultan como esperabas.

Sintió la lenta exhalación de bella antes de que ésta susurrara:

—No. —Levantó la cabeza, se incorporó y lo besó prolongadamente. Luego se recostó y se arrellanó en los brazos de Edward—. No.

Se quedó dormida con la cabeza apoyada en sus hombros. Edward contempló la oscuridad con expresión ceñuda.

N/A bien chicas hice todo lo posible ya está en sus manos la pregunta es la siguiente:

¿Alguien se enamoro de este Edward? Yo si


End file.
